Tales of DoveClan
by Hazel Feathers Raining Down
Summary: Under Dovestar's leadership, we live peacefully. Yet we have made a journey back to the lake, and the clouds are turning dark. There is a prophecy. That is all we know. If those cats fail... not four, not five, but six clans will fall, and the stars will die. Our brave leaders brought us back to the clans, their birth home, and we must protect ourselves. Continued from Iceberry266!
1. Prologue?

Chapter 8:

Ivypool's POV:

"Dovewing!" I called. It had been almost seven moons since Dovewing had disappeared, but I hadn't given up on her, even when everybody else had.

I heard something and turned around to see a mouse. I ignored it- until a small shape flew out of the bush and landed on the mouse.

(Quick pop-in: The following link is for a forum's one-year anniversary scavenger hunt. This link is temporary and will be removed later on. The link is as follows; scavenger005. deviantart art/Night-Stalkers-638673681 )

I jumped in surprise. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Dovepaw!" she answered proudly.

Dove_paw?_ What about Dove_wing?_

**A/N: So, that's the last chapter of the first book. I guess it's kind of a review, in one way. The first part is by Iceberry2666, but was discontinued.**

**Now, about discontinued- It isn't, not anymore!**


	2. Into the River

**Dovewing and Tigerheart is the name of the 1st part of this story, by Iceberry2666. This story is a continuation of her story, because she decided not to continue it. D= You should probably read that story before you read this one. Anyways, here I am, continuing it. XD I have only a half idea of where this story is going, so I am open to some suggestions. I'll try and update quickly!**

Chapter 9:

Dovewing's POV

I had been so surprised to see IVypool there. She had smothered me worry and how much she had missed me. Most of all, she was shocked that I had given birth to four kits. Of course, she didn't know I gave birth to four kits. She thought I was mother to Moonpaw and Midnightpaw, as well. But Dovepaw, Hiddenpaw, Mysterypaw, and Darkpaw were my only true kits.

Right now I was fleeing from Ivypool through the forest towards where I had left Tigerheart with the kits beside me. I didn't want to go back with her to camp, I didn't want to rejoin the clan. Not very much, at least. Every time I had thought of ThunderClan since I left it 7 moons ago, my heart had pricked with sadness. I didn't want to say good bye, or go. but I wanted to be with Tigerheart no matter what, and that was why I left ThunderClan.

"Dovewing!" Someone cried, making me stumble. I spun around to see Midnightpaw stuck in some brambles. "Help me!" she wailed. I dashed back to her, trying to figure out how to get her out of it. After all, my adopted kit was pretty tangled. First, I chewed on them, before trying to paw them away. Only a couple of them released her, and even then, she squealed in pain. No, I would have to try a different way.

I could hear Ivypool racing towards us. "I'm sorry, Midnightpaw!" I whispered. Then I yanked the brambles until she was free. I could see she was hurt, but she just let out a numb mew. "Thanks," Midnightpaw huffed. "For all the brambles in my-" It was at that moment that Ivypool burst into the clearing, and we both ran. At one point I felt like picking Midnightpaw up and carrying her until we caught up to the others, but I didn't.

I didn't know that the other kits had stopped running and were waiting for me, so when they hopped out of the bushes I was surprised. None of us moved until I yowled, "Run!" I could feel Ivypool's breath on my tail. "I won't let you get away!" she cried. That was when we all fell off a small cliff into a rushing river.

**A/N: Dun, dun dun... I wonder what happens to Ivypool and the others. For all we know, some cats might not make it. **


	3. Saved by the Sky

Chapter 10:

Dovewing's POV:

I felt myself plunged into the rushing river water, coldness gripping my body. I could hear the squeals of the kits as they also tumbled in. I could hear the frantic yowling of Ivypool. It was too much. I flailed my paws as I dipped and rose, gasping in air whenever I could. At one point, I felt my paw brush fur, and I lunged in the water to grab Moonpaw. Together we barely stayed on the top of the water. We were plunged to the bottom, again, though, because of a giant wave. In all the spins, I lost my grip on the kit.

That was when some cat grabbed my scruff and tugged me onto back. There, I collapsed and gasped in air, nodding at my savior. She was a silver tabby with green eyes, and she mewed, "My name is Sky. My friends will rescue the others." I watched as a calico she-cat brought Mysterypaw to the surface. My kit took huge breaths and crumpled beside me at the same time that a black tom appeared with Hiddenpaw. By this time, I was strong enough to grab him and apply pressure to help him cough up the water he had swallowed.

"Where's Dovepaw?" I asked, not noticing that the silver kit was carefully being levered onto bank by a white tom. A brown tabby she-cat next to him retrieved Moonpaw, and only Midnightpaw and Ivypool remained. "Who are they?" I asked Sky. Sky nodded at Dovepaw's rescuer, and then Moonpaw's. "Those are Cloud and Leaf." Then she poked the black tom before pointing at the calico. "Here is Shadow and Sorrel." As she spoke, a gray tabby tom crawled onto the shore with Midnightpaw. "I'm Fish," he told me, before turning around. "Where's Tigerlily?" he mewed to Sky.

I peered out at the water and asked, "What about Ivypool?" That was when I saw a dark brown tabby she-cat be slammed into a sharp rock by the fierce current. She screeched and was limp. "No, not Tigerlilly!" Sorrel yowled, dashing forwards. A wave swept the body to our feet, and Shadow hauled it away from the water.

I turned away from them and searched for Ivypool. After a moment, I saw my sister flailing in the waves. "Sky, can you get her for me?" I mewed. Sky padded over, her body still rigid with shock. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "But we won't help her." When I was about to protest, she added, "Losing Tigerlilly is bad enough. I can't afford to lose any other friend right now." She walked away and the other cats hauled the dead cat onto her shoulders. "Goodbye!" Sky called. "And good luck." They headed away, into the forest.

Then I heard another screech and whipped my head towards the river. Ivypool had smashed into the same rock that had killed the other cat. "No!" I yowled to the sky. My sister was dead.

**A/N: Poor Dovewing. Gosh, she must hate me for killing Ivypool. I'll have to buy some security cameras to make sure she doesn't rob me or something in revenge! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Ready for Anything

Chapter 11:  
Dovewing's POV:

It had been 3 moons since Ivypool died, and I scarcely thought of her anymore. The thing I thought about most was the fact that if the kits all showed they were good hunters, I would give them warrior names.

Their first task was to catch 5 pieces of prey by sun high. Right now I was following Hiddenpaw through the forest with Tigerheart, as to examine his skills more closely. Our kit had spotted a robin and was stalking neatly towards it from the shadows. As soon as he was close enough, he leapt and caught the frantic bird, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. He picked it up and collected four other pieces of prey from a small pile and headed back to camp, where the others had already gathered.

The second task was to duel each other and show some good fighting moves. The first pair was Moonpaw and Mysterypaw, and the adopted kit was the first to pounce. She brought Mysterypaw to the ground, and pummeled her belly. Then Mysterypaw used a neat belly rake before kicking the other kit off of her. As Moonpaw was getting up, Mysterykit pinned her and Midnightpaw and Dovepaw began.

At first, Dovepaw was winning and had cornered Midnightpaw against as tree, but the smart she-kit jumped onto the tree and leapt off of the trunk, sailing over Dovepaw's head and landing behind her. When Dovepaw tried to repeat the move, she stumbled and Midnightpaw pinned her to the ground. Next came the final kits- Darkpaw and Hiddenpaw.

They were evenly matched, and they never stopped until I called the fight to a halt when it almost moon high. "Bed time!" I mewed, hurrying them to bed. I even plucked up a defiant Mysterypaw and placed her in her nest. "We'll give you our warrior names tomorrow," Tigerheart told them.

**A/N: So, time passed, huh? And I need to do a disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**DISCLAIMER 2- I do not own Erin Hunter. Nobody- cat or person- does.**

**DISCLAIMER 3- I do not own Iceberry2666's idea. She does.**

**DISCLAIMER 4- I do not own Iceberry2666.**

**DISCLAIMER 5- I do not own Fan Fiction. Somebody else does.**

**DISCLAIMER 6- I do not own the owner of Fan Fiction. Nobody- book character or real person- does.**

**Okay, done wither the disclaimers! (For now, at least!)**

**Again, please review!**


	5. Warriors Together

Chapter 12:

Dovewing's POV:

I opened my eyes to all six kits huddling around me. "Good morning!" They yowled when they saw I was awake. I smiled, stood up, and gently woke up Tigerheart. My mate stretched and led the whole group outside. Then we leapt onto a rock and faced them. "You've grown up, kits. It's time for you to have some warrior names." Tigerheart announced.

They cheered and I stepped forwards. "Mysterykit, come forwards!" The black she-cat came forwards and I mewed, "You have shown to be smart and brave. You will be known as Mysteryfeather." They cheered for her, and Tigerheart called for Hiddenpaw. "Hiddenpaw, you will be know as Hiddenwhisker. I honor your endurance and swiftness." They cheered again, and the proud twins padded back into the crowd.

"Dovepaw!" I mewed. The she-cat pranced forwards and let out a small squeal before I continued. "You are a very cheerful and determined cat. You shall be Doveflight." Before the cats could cheer, Tigerheart named our final kit, not including the two adopted ones. "Darkkit has proven himself to be strong and loyal. He will be called Darkclaw." The two names rang out into the cold air. I shivered for a second; it was almost leaf bare.

"Moonpaw, you are to be known as Moonshimmer, in honor of your grace and will to live." I announced. Moonshimmer purred in pride. Midnightkit stepped forwards by herself, knowing that it was her turn at last. "Midnightpaw," Tigerheart began. "I would like to call you Midnightlight because of your hope and positive attitude."

"Mysteryfeather! Hiddenwhisker! Doveflight! Darkclaw! Moonshimmer! Midnightlight!" We all yowled to the sky.

I wasn't expecting Doveflight's question when I leapt off the rock. "Mom, when can we join ThunderClan?"

**A/N: Hmm, wonder how Dovewing is going to react! Please review and tell me what you like about this story so far! If this chapter gets enough reviews, I'll make a bonus scene about what happens to Sky and the others. Tell me if you like the names, too. Hope you guys like the story!**


	6. Finding Thunder

Chapter 13:

Dovewing's POV:

"Tigerheart?" I looked at my mate. "Should we go back to the clans?" Tigerheart nodded. "We should go and join ThunderClan." I was a little surprised by his answer. "For now, at least." he added when he saw my uneasy expression. I closed my eyes and nodded. "We leave now," I muttered, walking away.

The other cats followed me without hesitation, and soon enough, we were racing down a hill and into the woods. We charged into a clearing with a river and a small cliff on the other side. "Wait, I know this place!" I cried. We all skidded to a halt and I added, "This is were Ivypool died..." My voice trailed off and Tigerheart pressed against me. "It's okay," he mewed. "We'll find a log or something to cross with."

That wasn't what I was worried and kind of sad about, but I was glad for the distraction. We padded along the river until we came to stepping stones. I made myself go first, leaping across the river until I was on the other side. As soon as they had all crossed, too, I raced away. They chased after me as I lead them into familiar forests. Before long, we even crossed the ThunderClan border. "We're home!" I cried.

Tigerheart sniffed the air. "Patrol," he warned. I beckoned my kits closer to me and watched as three familiar cats emerged. "Blossomfall, Cherrywhisker, and Amberpaw!" I mewed. The apprentice stalked forwards. "I'm Amberwing, stranger!" I ducked my head until Blossomfall told the young warrior, "Dovewing is not a stranger, and neither is Tigerheart. Of course, her friends are."

My friend let out an order. "Back to camp!" before leading us all to camp. I remembered the path as I ran through the woods. But a thought tormented me- I had been the cause of my sister drowning. If only I had chosen to not run away from her... I shook the thought away and hopped through the barrier. I recognized a certain tom cat in the clearing at once. "Bumblestripe!" I gasped. A she-cat and kits were tumbling around him, and he had a proud fatherly look in his face.

My 'ex-mate' wasn't supposed to have kits, or have a mate. This wasn't right. This was just wrong.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always, please review and tell me if you liked it. Once we get 5 reviews, I'll put in the bonus chapter as I promised in the last chapter. Or I'll make it anyways... (That will probably be it. XD)**


	7. -BONUS SCENE-

BONUS SCENE:

Sky's POV:

After I had reached camp, I lay down Tigerlilly and shed a single tear. Tigerlilly was my sister, and I loved her dearly. She didn't deserve to die!

Guilt washed over me. That Dovewing cat with the kits didn't deserve to lose her sister, either.

But my sister and the lives of my friends was more important, wasn't it? I couldn't risk anyone's life by sending them into the flood waters. And for all I knew, the sister of that Dovewing cat was evil or trying to kill her.

"Hey, you alright?" Sorrel mewed, padding over. I nodded a small nod. "Um, yeah, just fine..." I mumbled. Sorrel shrugged and buried her nose in my sister's fur. That was when I stood up and made a decision. "You guys stay here. I just need to see something," I mewed, padding away. I could feel their curious glances as I trotted into the woods, racing back to the river. "Dovewing?" I mewed. It didn't take me long to realize she wasn't there, and neither were the kits. "Dovewing!" I yowled.

When no one came, I dived into the river and fought my way through the currents to where a sodden body floated. I nudged it with my nose. _Oh no, I took all this time to rescue a dead cat!_ I thought when I didn't feel a heartbeat. Then I felt the faintest beat under my paws, and I grabbed Ivypool's scruff. At least, I thought that was her name. I tugged the soaking cat onto shore and placed my paws on the right side of her chest. The side of the heart.

And I pushed. I pushed, stopped, pushed, stopped, pushed, and stopped again and again until the cat rose its head weakly. "D-dovewing?" it stuttered, confused. "No, I'm Sky!" I told Ivypool, continuing the process. "Oh, no, I'm fine now!" Ivypool mewed, staggering to her paws. I sighed and rolled my eyes, making sure he didn't notice. Ivypool put her nose to the ground and sniffed. "Where's Dovewing?" she demanded. "What have you done to her?"

I lumbered over to a rock and plucked a daisy from it's base. "I saved your sister's life, and my friends saved all those kits. Then they went on their way." Ivypool lunged and toppled me over, pinning me down. She was still weak, but I decided to let her win. "Without any concern for me?" The cat asked, her eyes staring levelly into mine. I shook my head. "No, she told me to help you before we left."

Ivypool hissed and leaned closer to me, teeth bared. "Why didn't you help me?" she growled. I pushed her off me and sat up. "My sister, Tigerlilly, died trying to save you. I was grieving, of course!" At once, Ivypool softened. "She died? That's so sad," she murmured, placing her tail on my shoulder. I knocked it off. "I don't care. She's come and gone," I stated, though I knew Ivypool could see tears form in my eyes, even though I didn't cry.

She gently head-butted me and mewed, "You know you don't mean that. Now, c'mon, we'll go back to your friends and mourn for your sister." I was surprised to see such sympathy from a cat who I had just met. I nodded numbly and led her back to camp. _What an I doing? An I crazy? I'm leading a stranger to our camp!_ I asked myself.

I shrugged and entered the clearing. "Guys," I began awkwardly. "This is Ivypool. She's Dovewing's sister." Shadow raised his head and gave my friend a suspicious glare. "Are you sure it's safe to bring her here? After all, Blossom's kits aren't even a moon old yet, and Fall is so old and feeble, he wouldn't have a chance in a fight against a kit!" I glared right back at him. "Ivypool is fine!" I snapped. "She's no harm to Fox, Fire, or Ice, and Blossom hasn't even let them adventure outside yet."

I turned away and led Ivypool over to Tigerlilly. "My sister was so strong, and a wonderful fighter." I whispered to my friend. "Blossom used to live all alone. But Tigerlilly saved her from a badger all by herself when Blossom was kitting." Ivypool widened her eyes. "Really?" she mewed. It was clear her astonishment and awe were true feeling, not fake.

I spent the rest of the day telling stories about my sister. Then we fell asleep, and when I woke up, Ivypool was gone. I tracked her trail to some stepping stones across the river and turned back there.

I would miss Ivypool. I was so glad I had gone back to save her. She was a wonderful cat.

**A/N: Okay, bonus scene is over now! Time to get back to Dovewing and her group as they talk with Bramblestar... pleas review, as always.**


	8. Home and Beyond

Chapter 14:

Dovewing's POV:

As soon as I was finished glaring at Bumblestripe, I heard a yowl of delight. "Dovewing! You're back!" A white she-cat rushed over. "Whitewing!" I cried happily. My mom! I rubbed against her before stepping back to see a dark brown tabby tom. "Bramblestar!" I mewed. "Good to see you again," he nodded at me. "I recognize Tigerheart, but who are these others?"

I crouched and looked up at him, hesitating before answering. "You see, um, Tigerheart is my mate. And the other cats are our kits. They're Doveflight, Mysteryfeather, Hiddenwhisker, Moonshimnmer, Midnightlight, and Darkclaw. Midnightlight and Moonshimmer are adopted, though." I nodded at each cat in turn. "We've come back here to join ThunderClan, if you will have this."

Bumblestripe padded up and let out a snort. "Let this piece of fox dung join us? She has no right to even ask!" Cats laughed, and I stared at them defiantly. "Dovewing?" Bramblestar asked. "I'm sorry, but I will only allow you to join ThunderClan." I stared at him, shocked. "What? But these are my family!" My former leader nodded grimly. "The kits are half clan- we already have enough kitty pets and half clans. Your mate is quarter clan himself, and is never less from ShadowClan. Two of your kits are pure rogue, as well. I will let Darkclaw join- and only him. The rest of you are banished."

"You can't do that!" I told him. "Come on, we're going home." I padded to the tunnel when I realized Darkclaw hadn't followed me. "Come on!" I snapped. My son didn't budge, and he shook his head. "I'm staying, mum." "What?!" I shrieked. Then I raced out of camp. I heard my sound echo over and over. Doveflight caught up to me. "Can we join ShadowClan?" I froze in my tracks and fell over. "You what?" I mewed, the world spinning around me.

**A/N: Ooh, looks like they might go to ShadowClan! As always, please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Family is Precious

Chapter 15:

Tigerheart's POV:

"Of course!" I mewed to Doveflight, excited. I would get to see my sister, my clan! My father and mother! Would Rowanclaw be Rowanstar now? Would he have chosen Tawnypelt as his deputy? Would Dawnpelt have an apprentice or kits? Would I be allowed to join with my family? At least, without Darkclaw...

The thoughts raced through my mind as I told my daughter, "Yes! Of course! Certainly!" I helped Dovewing up and nudged her towards the border.

-In the ShadowClan camp, after talking to Rowanstar-

Rowanstar hesitated before deciding, "Hiddenwhisker, Mysteryfeather, and Tigerheart can join us.

My twin kits cheered and bounded over to my father. "I won't join without Dovewing!" I told him fiercely. Rowanstar widened his eyes. "That ThunderClan mange-pelt? I banish you, my traitorous son!"

ShadowClan applauded, and Rowanstar and I bowed. "That's the skit!" Rowanstar told my former clan mates. Then he turned to me. "Look, I really mean it about who can join ShadowClan- you and those twins." I stared at him. "And I mean it about Dovewing. She's my mate!"

I turned around and called to my family. "We're leaving," I hissed, and we raced away. The twins stayed. "This is tearing apart my heart!" I whispered to Dovewing as we raced to RiverClan. We knew that Doveflight would ask.

We skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to camp, and Doveflight came over. "I don't want to join RiverClan!" she mewed. Never less, Moonshimmer padded in and did not return.

Doveflight made us go to WindClan, and we raced like forest warriors. Techinically, that was what we were. Forest warriors. "I hope we don't lose Midnightlight or Doveflight," I muttered when we entered the camp. Onestar stepped forwards to greet us. "You looking for a home, rogues?"

Dovewing and I didn't say who we really were, and we shot glares at the others that ensured they didn't spill the beans either. "Yes," I mewed. "My name is Stream, and here is my mate, Thorn. The silver she-cat is our daughter, Shimmer, and the blackish bluish she-cat is our other kit, Midnight.

Onestar's gaze was suddenly cold. "Shimmer and Midnight can join. You two cannot." Shocked, I looked at Dovewing. She looked at me. We turned around and left, not surprised when no one followed us. We had lost our kits today, and every cat we cared about didn't want us. "I'm sorry," I murmured to Dovewing. "This is all my fault. I was the one who told them we were clan cats, and that there were clans."

Dovewing gave me a cold glare. "Yes, it is your fault. Maybe we aren't meant for each other." With that, she stalked away. I called after her, but she never looked back. I saw her disappear into ThunderClan territory.

What had I done to deserve this? I slumped onto the ground and felt my eyes water.

-Nighttime-

Dovewing's POV:

I knew what I had to do. I had to gather my kits and run away fro the clans. I carefully leapt out of the tree in which I had been resting in, and padded towards the ThunderClan camp. I knew the secret way into and out of camp, and I climbed down, stalking to where Darkclaw's scent was strongest. The warriors den.

I reached inside and tapped him, before ducking out of sight. "Darkclaw, your on watch," I mewed in a deep tom voice. It sounded good, and I was relieved when he padded out the den. His gaze was angry when saw me, but he didn't alert the others. "Darkclaw," I mewed. "Please come back with me!"

He hesitated to speak, and I feared for the worst. "Please," I whispered. "Please,"

**A/N: Did I rush this chapter? Maybe. Review as always, and tell me what you think will happen. Anyways, poor Tigerheart. They all deserted him!**


	10. Ivy and Bramble

Chapter 16:

Ivypool's POV:

My body was numb as I listened to Foxleap describing Dovewing's banishment to me. He was telling me because I had been out on a hunting patrol when she and the others had come by. I wish I had been there to help her. "Look, Foxleap," I mewed as I stood up. "This is all very well, but I have to go."

The ginger tom glanced at me as if I was merely mist. "Um, okay?" He replied, getting up as well. "I'll go chat with Hazeltail," His eyes dulled when he realized what he had just said and I remembered that he and the dead warrior had grown very close before she died. "I'm sorry," I murmured, resting my tail on his shoulders for a second. Then I spun around and headed for Bramblestar and where he sat talking with his deputy.

"Bramblestar," I began quietly to know I was there. The tom looked up, startled, but quickly relaxed when he saw me. "What, Ivypool?" He asked. I twitched my ears, uncomfortable. "I was just wondering- why did you banish Dovewing? I mean, she's a good warrior!"

He looked me right in the eye and mewed, "She was a traitor. I offered her a place in the clan, but she refused!" I was furious, and I leapt at him. He didn't insult Dovewing and get away with it! "She had to stay with her younger family, like her kits! They're no more then 15 moons old." I easily knocked my leader over and bared my teath in a threat.

I didn't know my feet were about to lunge. I didn't know my claws were about to slash. I didn't know that the Dark Forest was still apart of me. All I knew was that Bramblestar's dead body lay at my paws. "I'm sorry!" I choked to Squirrelflight, backing away. Squirrelflight- or was it Squirrelstar now?- drew herself up to her full height.

"That was his last life, you idiot!" She shreiked, her eyes blazing with fury. "And I, new leader of ThunderClan, banish you!" I widened my eyes and whimpered as I cowered to the entrance and dissapeared.

**A/N: Sorry, that was shorter then usual. Anyways, please review and keep reading warrior cat fan fictions!**


	11. In the Stars

Chapter 17:

Squirrelstar's POV:

I was still grieving for Bramblestar when Jayfeather had told me that I had to go to the moon pool. I had nodded sadly and we had left, and now I was standing in StarClan, about to receive my first life.

Bramblestar's spirit stepped towards me and mewed, "I give you a life for listening to every cat instead of making a blunt decision." When his nose touched mine, I could see myself standing in the crowded warriors den. All the warriors were crowding me, telling me things I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked them. "What are you saying?" They kept on trying to speak, but I still couldn't hear them.

Then I was back in StarClan, and Yellowfang padded forwards. "Yellowfang!" I hissed. I wasn't sure whether I was happy to see her or not. But I couldn't refuse to her giving me my second life. "I give you a life for doing what needs done," she whispered as she touched me. I was thrust into a memory of her telling me I would never have kits, and then into the one were she said it was just a lie.

When I came back from my thoughts, a grudge lifted. "Thank you," I murmured. She nodded and let another cat take her place. "Firestar!" I squealed, leaping forwards. He purred before giving me another life. "I give you a life for patience," He told me, before nudging my ear. My eyes closed, and I was in the nursery again, Sandstorm having endless patience for me as I endlessly tried to do the things she didn't want me to do.

I smiled and watched as a familiar tom came up. "Dustpelt," I cried. "You taught me so well!" I told him. While he had been alive, I had been too stubborn to admit it. but now that he was dead, it was good to tell him that. He frowned at my words, and I ducked my head. "That doesn't matter. Not anymore," he meowed. "What matters is that you receive your nine lives. And this one is for determination to do the right thing." I remembered the Great Journey and before then, where he lived through the deaths of two of his kits. "I'm sorry," I wanted to say, but he was gone before I could.

A light brown tabby she-cat padded forwards. "I'm Princess," she mewed with a velvet voice. "StarClan let me come here to give you your fifth life. This life is for hope, even in the darkest days." I was filled with light and I was sure that no matter what happened, we would survive. I was sure of it.

She left, and a blue she-cat came up. "Are you Bluestar?" I guessed. When she nodded, I gasped. "Wow, it's you!" her eyes twinkled, and she mewed, "I give you a life for clear-sightedness. I should have done that myself, in my later seasons," she admitted after a second. I didn't care as I told her, "That doesn't matter! And thanks!"

She smiled, and went on her way to reveal a silver she-cat. "I'm Silverstream. Here's a life for bravery in every situation." I was honered to meet her- the cat who had mothered Feathertail and Stormfur, some of my good friends. At one point, I had even had a crush on the handsome tom. But Stormfur lived in Tribe, now, and Feathertail was dead.

The next cat to talk to me was Hazeltail, to my surprise. "I give you a life for strength!" She mewed, licking my ear. I felt my limbs grow sturdier and stronger as she added with a whisper, "Tell Foxleap I miss him very much." I looked into her eyes and nodded. "Of course," I murmured. Hazeltail and Foxleap would have been a great pair.

My ninth life came from a very special cat- Sandstorm, my mother! Her eyes were sad as she told me, "I died a couple minutes after you left. I was taking a walk by myself and ran into some foxes. That's why this life is for protecting every clanmate." It took all my might not to cry and collapse on the ground in grief for my mom. No, my momma.

Then it was over, and me and Jayfeather started home.


	12. Finding the Kits

Chapter 18:

Dovewing's POV:

"Yes, I will come," Darkclaw mewed.

I was so happy. I licked his ears, purring, before leading him to where I came from. "Just climb it," I instructed. I led him up, though he was pretty good all by himself. As soon as we were at the top, I raced with him to the ShadowClan border. "We need Hiddenwhisker and Mysteryfeather. You get them from the den, and I'll wait here." I decided.

Darkclaw nodded and disappeared, reappearing with the twins only a couple moments later. "Please, come with us!" I mewed. "Family is precious. I can't lose any more kits then I have to."

Mysteryfeather padded away from me, calling over her shoulder, "Why? Why should I come with you?" I blinked. "Why?" I repeated. I stood up and caught up to my daughter. "Family is everything." Hiddenwhisker leapt in front of us, and I jumped, startled. I hadn't seen him go there. or heard him, or smelled him. I had had no idea he was within seven feet of me!

Hiddenwhisker looked me in the eyes. "As you keep saying. But in a clan, there's more then family. There's a wonderful life." I didn't have to do anything to know that Mysteryfeather agreed.

"Please!" I mewed. "Just come!" They shook their heads, and my eyes watered. Why wouldn't they come? Just then, I got an idea. "I'm your mom!" I snapped. "You do as I ask or else!" They crouched, terrified. I tapped them on the head and turned away. "Now come!" Within in moments, they were right next to me. "Follow!" I ordered, and began to run to RiverClan.

Before long, we were in front of it. I went in myself to get Moonshimmer. "Will you come?" I whispered in her ear as we padded out of camp. Moonshimmer looked at me, astonished. "How could you even begin to doubt that I would come?"

I stared at her. "You joined RiverClan!" I pointed out. Moonshimmer glanced over her shoulder at the RiverClan camp. "I wanted to be independent," she admitted. "But I missed my family," I knew she left out adopted on purpose. I didn't want her to say adopted, either. I loved her and Midnightlight just as much as Hiddenwhisker or Doveflight or Tigerheart.

I blinked quickly. I didn't love Tigerheart, did I? He wasn't meant for me, so, I couldn't love him! I just couldn't!

I shook away the thoughts and murmured, "So you really will come?"

At once, she nodded, and I sighed in relief. My family was coming back together. _Except for Tigerheart_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind. "Come on," I said. "We're going to WindClan."

I could tell they were exhausted from trekking so far, but I didn't stop or even slow down. We ran like lightning to WindClan, and I sent Moonshimmer to get the others. Doveflight looked angry when she came up to me, and I narrowed my eyes. "Come with me!" I told her. She shook her head. "I'm going to be a loyal clan cat!" she mewed calmly. I still thought I could see sadness in her eyes when I looked at my paws. But if it was anything, it was gone the next moment.

"Why not?" I asked, staring at the ground. I could feel Doveflight's eyes burning my fur like lasers. "Why won't you come with me and your siblings?" I flattened my ears in emotion when Doveflight hissed. I didn't want to argue with Doveflight; she wouldn't even be close to obeying like the twins. "Please come!" I begged her.

"Let me think." Doveflight mewed, twitching her tail in irritation. "No. I won't come with you, _Dovewing!"_ I was shaken. She had always called me mom, and had never called me by my real name!

"But-" I began, but she cut me off. "Go before I tell Onestar about you!" Doveflight growled. "Doveflight!" I snapped angrily.

"Well, Shimmerwing, who's this?" We all jumped when Onestar himself padded out of the bushes. He eyes us all. "So, _Doveflight,_ how's Stream? Or should I call her _Dovewing?" _he snickered. "I suppose _Midnightcloud _isn't Midnight, either," He snarled. He looked back at the WindClan camp.

"Oh, Midnightcloud!" he called sweetly. Midnightlight bounded over. "Hi, Dovewi-" She began, before interrupting herself. "Stream!"

Onestar's eyes glittered in the starlight. "Dovewing here is looking for her kits to returned to her." he growled, beckoning at me with his tail. "GO!" My adopted kit hurried over, and a flying Onestar nearly caught her throat in his jaws. "RUN!" I screeched, and we raced away.

Soon enough we were at the border between ThunderClan and WindClan, and I was desperately missing Tigerheart. "TIgerheart!" I yowled over and over. At last, he hurtled out of the bushes. "You're all here!" he squealed, before calming himself and reducing his excitement to a rumbling purr. "Come on. We're going home!"

I nodded. Midnightlight nodded. Hiddenwhisker nodded. Darkclaw nodded. Moonshimmer nodded. Tigerheart nodded. Mysteryfeather nodded. Doveflight muttered, "Fine."

And we raced towards home, together again.

**A/N: Gosh, I LOVE this story! I made so many chapter in 2 days that the story is almost half-done! Again, I would love a review telling me what you think.**


	13. Another Family

**Replies to Reviews!**

**Well, I certainly got a lot from Iceberry2666 (In a good way, of course! I love hearing what you think!) I also got two from Ruby and FallingFeatherGirl. So I'm just going to write a response. **

**Iceberry2666 (Chapters 1/10 OR 8/16)-**

**Thanks! **

**Thanks again! You would've thought of it sometime.**

**Thanks, Iceberry! Same. Just so-and-so. (Ooooh, I got an IdEa for the StOrY!)**

**Thanks! I'm glad, too. It would definitely be weird! (Another idea! Now I need to go back and edit the disclaimers...)**

**Thanks! I like the names, too. And a SHOUT-OUT to Ferndapple of ForestClan for the idea of changing the kits names to 'paw names! As well as a SHOUT-OUT to all the other people who helped in the original story!**

**Yes, it was definitely wrong. Let's just say that Lilyheart and Cherryfall are had a little fight about which of them got Bumblestripe, and Lilyheart was the one that survived. O.o **

**Yep, Ivypool's back!**

**Darkclaw wanted to be a warrior all his life, and at that time he was really angry at the others. Guess it was a little out-of-tune...**

**Thanks! I agree that it's sad... They all wanted to belong to a clan. Rowanstar wanted cats that looked like they would be good ShadowClan warriors, and he's really proud and didn't want a 'traitorous' son. Bramblestar didn't trust Dovewing to be loyal again, but he thought that Darkclaw would be a good warrior never less. Mistystar never even knew about the others. Moonshimmer was just jealous of the others getting to be part of clans. With Onestar, he only saw Midnightlight and Doveflight as cats lean enough to run like the purebloods. Besides, he thought they were rogues.**

**Thanks! Maybe Ivypool will join them... (Heh, heh, heh) And yours was really good, too! I never would have thought about writing this type of story.**

**Ruby (Guest, chapter 10 OR 16)-**

**Thanks! I'm glad you think that.**

**FallingFeatherGirl (Chapter 10 OR 16)-**

**Thanks! Sorry about Ivypool, but it isn't as bad as you and Dovewing may think... **

Chapter 19:

Bumblestripe's POV:

I had been basking in the sun yesterday with Lilyheart and my kits when Dovewing and my sworn enemy, Tigerheart, had come by with their kits. I had been gloating happily when Bramblestar only let Darkclaw join. I had felt so wonderful when I saw Dovewing's hurt face as she padded out of camp. I had been smiling my furry face off.

I had been on guard when I had heard Dovewing sneak into camp. I had been so angry that I had barely not attacked her. I had been soft and I had let her pass, let her talk to that piece of fox-dung that she called Darkclaw. Darkclaw had left with her. He had betrayed us. That had been where guilt set in. I had betrayed my Clan, too. But a pricking sensation at the back of my heart, of my mind, told me it was worth the sacrifice. A certain part of me would always love the pretty she-cat who had saved us all from the Dark Forest.

I shook my head, trying to push away the thoughts. "What's wrong?" Lilyheart asked me sleepily. We were basking in the sun again the next day, watching our kits play. "Nothing," I muttered, shaking my head. I stood up and padded over a dark gray tabby. "Stonekit," I mewed. "Could you go get your mother a mouse from the fresh-kill pile?" I asked him firmly.

He nodded, and raced off. I knew Lilyheart wasn't hungry, but I had done it anyways. I sighed and turned to ginger she-kit with brown stripes and white patches. "Dapplekit, why don't you go and grab a vole for you and Stonekit to share?" I gave her the order with a question. She spun around and raced off to do what I had told her to.

Then I glared at Silverkit, who was chatting with Icekit, Nightkit, and Dampkit. Why had my mate given birth to five she-kits and only one tom? "Silverkit," I barked. go prctrice your hunting crouch." The silver kit cast a sad glance at her littermates and darted away. I watched her go before glaring at the white she-kit with the russet spot on her forehead.

"Icekit, you can go do whatever you want," I told her softly. I adored Icekit, the adorable bundle of fur! Icekit looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes and nodded. "Okay, daddy!" she squeaked, and started to talk with Dampkit. I hated Dampkit. I thought she was an ugly monster. (I am dying because I said that :'( I have reasons...)

Dampkit had blue fur and a white belly. She had hazel eyes and a spotted ear. She had cream patches and was a dilute tabby as well as a dilute calico. "Dampkit!" I growled, stalking towards her. "You can go and find a new tunnel through the thorn barrier! Hopefully, there'll will be enough thorns stuck in you after that that the medicine cats could work for five days and not be done!" Dampkit shrunk down, nodded, and slithered over to the thorn barrier. I could barely resist the temptation to rake off one of her ears. Boy, I hated that kit.

Icekit watched her friend leave and began to talk to Nightkit. But I had something for Nightkit to do. "Nightkit, can you go and help your mother groom her pelt?" I mewed to the black she-cat. Nightkit had silver stripes, a tawny tummy, golden eyes, and a white muzzle. She was my second favorite. Nightkit bounded over to Lilyheart at once, and Icekit looked at me again.

"Daddy," she squeaked, and my heart softened. "What, sweetie?" I asked, looking down at her. She hesitated before mewing, "Could you let Dampkit just talk to me instead of doing her chores?" "Of course!" I told her, purring. "Nightkit, come over here and talk to Icekit instead!" Nightkit came over, confused. So was Icekit. But I didn't give my favorite time to have me call for the kit she really wanted to chat with. I couldn't let the two mingle. Not yet.

As I came back over to Lilyheart, I wished Dovewing was still here, and that she loved me back. We would have had the most wonderful kits in all of ThunderClan. Her half-clan mutants were a disgrace. I wanted to tell my thoughts to Lilyheart, but my mouth wouldn't let me.

I had to admit it- I missed the spunky gray she-cat with all my heart.

**A/N/F/R: (Author's Note For Real) The reason why I am so sad that I have Bumblestripe hate Dampkiy is because Dampkit(bracken) is the warrior name of my real-life cat, Blue. Nightkit(breeze) is my other real-life cat, Black. I said I had an idea up higher in the Review Replies, and that's were Iceberry2666 (Icekit) comes in! I made the description at random, so feel free to tell me how she really looks and I'll edit everything.**

**DISCLAIMERS CONTINUED!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter does not own Iceberry2666**

**DISCLAIMER 2: Iceberry2666 does not own Erin Hunter.**

**I would add more, but I've already made about 8 disclaimers in total. XD**


	14. Green Tiger

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Willow (Guest, Chapter 10)-**

**Thanks! Glad you think that!**

**Iceberry2666 (Chapter 10)-**

**As quick as can do, there'll be an update for you!**

**Night of Falling Feathers (Chapter 10)-**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 20:

Tigerheart's POV:

How long had it been since Dovewing had abandoned me? Exactly 2 moons, that's what. She had left me exactly 2 moons ago. The worst was that none of our kits were part of the clans. It was like they had just disappeared.

I turned over, groaning, and licked my nose. I was sick, probably with green cough, and I didn't have Littlecloud or even Dovewing to take care of me. I had no one. The worst thing was that Bramblestar was somehow dead. I didn't know how- I had just seen Squirrelstar receiving her 9 lives at the moon pool.

As I let out some coughs, my chest thick with the sickness, I heard the bushes rustle and rolled over. I could see one silver ear, and then a white paw. "Who is it," I moaned, not having the strength to even make it sound like a question. It was just a dull throb of sound. I saw a tail and another paw, and then I saw my mate's sister. Ivypool.

"Tigerheart!" Ivypool cried, surprised. She hurried over, before freezing. "Green cough," she hissed. "You're sick." Normally, I would have been insulted, but I was too weak to care. "Help me," I begged, before turning my head cough away from her. "Of course," she mewed calmly. "Everyone knows you just need catmint."

I rolled my eyes happily, knowing that soon enough I would get the catmint I needed and become well. Then, I could find Dovewing and make her forgive me for the loss of our kits. Suddenly, a thought hit me. What if my kits were dead, or sick, too? What about Dovewing? She could be in StarClan for all I knew!

"Where's Dovewing," I croaked. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ivypool's gaze dull in worry. "You don't know?" she asked quietly. I shook my head as much as I could, then used what strength I could muster to lay my head on my paws. "She-she left me," I explained, trying to keep back a furious cough.

Ivypool swiftly licked my ear. "When you're healthy, we'll find her. It should be easy," She mewed, pausing before continuing with a very irritated tone, "since I'm banished." She spat the final word out before spinning away, growling. "I'm sorry," I rasped. "You were a good warrior," Ivypool didn't seem to take notice as scented the air. "Catmint!" she squealed, racing away.

I was abandoned, again.

**A/N: Do you think Ivypool will return, or did she ditch him like Dovewing? And what's up with Dovewing? If we reach 20 reviews, I'll do another bonus chapter about what Dovewing and the kits have been doing for the past two moons...**

**Again, please review!**


	15. Rowan Shadows

**Replies to Reviews: (I'm getting more then I expected! = ) Still trying for that 20th, though.)**

**Guest-**

**Thanks!**

**OMG Gal-**

**Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. That goes both ways!**

**Tigerfrost-**

**I'll keep that in mind! And you might want to say more then four-ever... (*Winks mysteriously*)**

Chapter 21:

Tawnypelt's POV:

"Rowanstar, why did you banish our son?" I asked my mate again. It had been 2 moons, but I couldn't stop asking him. Tigerheart just couldn't be gone. He couldn't. I mean, after all, he was son of the leader and related to multiple leaders! Dawnpelt had already gone insane, and Littlecloud was dead. Every sick cat was being banished, unless if they just had a mild fever or cold. I had the slightest cough- even then, it took all my might to keep it continued. Yesterday, the deputy of ShadowClan had died in a fight with a rogue. The flea-brain had no code of honor. He just slayed our warrior mercilessly and then brought his body to our camp and _taunted_ us about it!

I let out a small cough to let him know I was still waiting, and he answered. He finally answered my question. "Tawnypelt, I not only banished him because of our return play, but because he really wanted to stay with that ThunderClan warrior. You have to accept that!" I let out a snort and eyed him carefully. "Dawnpelt's insane. Flametail's dead. Tigerheart is our only kit left, and his mate is Dovewing! I'm tired of this!"

To my irritation, our new deputy, Scorchfur, padded up. "Anything going on here that's, well, not so good?" He asked. I let out an innocent fake cough and mewed sweetly, "No, nothing at all." Then my voice hardened and I added, "Except that he banished my son." Scorchfur narrowed his eyes. "That was for the best, Tawnypelt. Rowanstar could have you banished if you keep on bugging him like this."

That was when I knew I had no hope of belonging to this clan. Rowanstar grinned and drew himself up to his full height. "I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has proved that she would be better off outside of this clan, and I therefore banish her forever from the clans of the lake." Thunder rumbled in the clear sky, and then a strong breeze swept me out of camp.

I ran with the breeze until I was outside of ShadowClan territory. Then I smelled a familiar ThunderClan scent. "Ivypool?" I asked. Ivypool emerged from a holly bush with another cat behind her. "Tigerheart!" I squealed. We raced towards each other, purring, and gave a silent greeting. "C'mon," Ivypool told me. "We found Dovewing and the others,"

**A/N: 15 chapters! YAY! So, could you please review and tell me not only what you think but how many chapters I should do in total, this time? And please vote on my poll- it should be on my profile. It's on what should happen next in this story! I guess I have had a lot of sad chapters lately. But the next few (Besides the next one) are pretty much certain to not be sad like the others. **


	16. The Newest Cats

**Reply to Review: (And yay, we reached 20 reviews! Now I need to make that bonus chapter...)**

**Iceberry2666-**

**How couldn't I add not put you in it? You needed to come into the story somehow! **

**And I don't know about prepared... How does ready work? **

Chapter 22:

Dovevwing's POV:

"Reedwhisker! Mosspelt! What are you two doing here?" I mewed, surprised, to the two RiverClan warriors in front of me. They were weak and skinny, their skin sagging under their thin fur. Mosspelt collapsed, but Reedwhisker managed to mew, "We were banished, by Mistystar. S-She's turned mean. She thought Mosspelt was too weak to be apart of the clan, and that Mintfur would be a better deputy." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"That Mistystar!" I hissed angrily. Then I turned around. Ever since my kits had returned, I had forgiven Tigerheart and he lived with us once more. We also had a bunch of clan cats who had joined us: Ivypool, Tawnypelt, Weaselfur, and Heathertail. Besides them, two rogues, named Apple and Dusk, had joined our group. They were all behind me in the clearing. "Mysteryfeather, Weaselfur, can you get Mosspelt to my den? Ivypool can help Reedwhisker. And maybe Tawnypelt and Heathertail could bring them some prey and some water, and make sure that they have enough moss."

The cats nodded and went to do what I had asked them. Over the time, I had ended up some kind of leader of everybody. Sometimes Dusk even called it DoveClan, which it definitely wasn't! I watched as Reedwhisker and Mosspelt were guided to my den, where Tigerheart and I slept.

As I thought about the incident, I remembered the day of my apprenticeship...

_I watched as Ivypaw carefully sniffed the fish, and for a second I wondered if I should sniff it, too. But the odor coming off of it warned me to stay away._

_I turned around to see a RiverClan warrior charging our way. At first I thought he was headed for me and Lionblaze, btu then I realized he was heading Ivypaw. "Watch out!" I cried to my sister._

_Ivypaw whipped around, her eyes widening when she saw the enemy warrior. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, backing away._

_Then the enemy fell into the mudhole. "Help!" he screeched. "I'm stuck! You gotta help me!" I rolled my eyes and watched as Cinderheart padded up. "Serves you right," I_ muttered.

**A/N: Remember that? It's not exact, because I just wrote the memory from my own memory, but it's roughly the same. (Except shorter!)**


	17. -BONUS SCENE- 2

Chapter 23: BONUS CHAPTER 2

Mysteryfeather's POV:

"La-di-da, la-di-da!" I mewed, bored. I twitched my tail and rolled over in my nest, accidently whacking my twin in the process. "Sorry, Hiddenwhisker!" I hissed, finally standing up.

I surveyed the den that me, my littermates, and my adopted littermates all shared. Ivypool, Tawnypelt, Weaselfur, and Heathertail shared one den, my parents shared another, and a third den was being built for the three rogues, Apple, Dusk, and Dapple, that had joined us yesterday. The group had grown so quick, so fast, that I couldn't believe that I was already friends with everyone.

Maybe it was because I was so friendly. I didn't know, and I honestly didn't care.

I padded out of the den and sniffed the air, relishing the freshness of my surroundings. In a while, it would be leaf-bare, but right now, leaf-fall was only just beginning. After all, barely any leaves had fallen and not a single tree was bare.

A mouse left over from yesterday's meal was near me, and I soon devoured it, licking my chops and relishing the taste of the mouse. It had always been my favorite.

The leaves rustled and the wind whistled as I ate, soothing my irritation of my boredom and making me want to take a walk.

And so I did.

I walked amongst the trees, scenting and listening and tasting my way through the forest, every now and then making a catch. I had went ahead and ate another mouse, but I had saved my two voles and my squirrel for the others.

Soon it was sun high, and I padded back to camp. The camp was different though, bloody. Limp bodies lay on the ground. They were the bodies of my friends. Only Apple was left unscathed, shivering near the edge of the clearing.

"What happened?" I demanded, racing over to my wounded mother. Then I raced to my father, and then to each of my littermates, adopted included. "What happened?"

Apple stared at me. "D-dusk's and I-I, o-our old f-friends c-came and a-attacked us. A-and they k-k-killed-d Dap-pple."

"Not much of a friend," I muttered under my breath, rocketing around and collecting as many cobwebs as I could find. Then I returned to Dovewing and pressed them onto her neck wound and all of her other cuts, working on every cat in the clearing.

"Oh my StarClan,oh my StarClan!" I whispered. "I shouldn't have gone on my walk!"

I closed my eyes and shook from side to side, remembering my morning. Was this all my fault? Oh, yes, it was. I had doomed my friends and my family. I was the one who had caused Dapple's death. It was all my fault.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR FOREVER! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I PROMISE TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK FROM NOW ON. Back to our normal A/N. So, how was that for a bonus chapter? I think that had enough excitement. At first, when I began the walk part, I was like, **_This is going to bore out everyone! I need to spice it up, add some pizzaz! _**So that's were the battle came into place. The goal for the next bonus chapter- You'l know what it will be about later- is going to go to a large number. It will take a lot of hard work from both reader and writer. I'll write longer, give you more to review on, to help us reach 50 reviews. So let's see what we can do!**


	18. Flight of Doves

Chapter 24:

Dovewing's POV:

I was lying in my nest, staring up at the roof of my den, when once again I remembered how Reedwhisker and Mosspelt had come to us, nearly dead.

It had shooken me a lot. I mean, how could _Mistystar_ of RiverClan banish her own son? It was agaionst everything that Mistystar _had _stood for. My home had changed so, so much that it _hurt_. It left a gaping hole in me _every _time I merely thought about it.

I sighed and stood up, not wanting to stay in my den any longer. There was a voice pricking in the back of my mind, a voice saying somehow how I couldn't comprehend.

_Tive... Clup... Crake... _It said. _Tive... Clup... Crake... _

I shivered and leapt onto the rock where I made announcement from, but I didn't speak.

_Dive... Clap... Creke... _It repeated. _Dive... Clap... Crake..._

I wondered what it meant. Why should I dive? What was a clap? Where was or what is a crake?

_Dove... Clan... Create... _The voice hissed. _Dove... Clan... Create..._

Understanding filled my head. I was supposed to create DoveClan! I stepped forwards on the rock, ready to tell my clan mates.

But something held me back. I didn't want to be a replica of all the old leaders, back at the lake.

Still, I made myself speak.

"My friends, I believe we are more then just a group. We are a clan. That means we need a leader. Step forwards if you wish to be a nominee." She mewed, stepping forwards. No one else did so.

"So I am now Dovestar, leader of DoveClan?" I whispered, not believing it. Tigerheart nodded warmly, smiling at me. My kits were doing the same thing.

I could do this!

"I need a deputy." I began, uncertain. My clan needed a special ceremony, We were better then what was left of the clans. I straightened myself and held my head high as I spoke. "I say these words before DoveClan so that they may hear and know my decree. Tigerheart will be the deputy of DoveClan."

"Now, we need a medicine cat. Apple, you have shown you know healing knowledge. Do you accept position of medicine cat?" I continued. Apple nodded.

Then I turned to the majority of my group. "Dusk and Apple need warrior names. Step forwards," I mewed.

The two cats did as told. "From now on, Apple will be known as Applewing, medicine cat of DoveClan!" I meowed.

"Dusk, do you vow to follow the code and to protect this clan forever?" I asked.

"Yes!" he mewed, excited.

"Then I grant you your warrior name. Dusk_feather_, I honor your bravery and determination."

**A/N: All those voices, Dovewing. Geez. You sure nothing's up with you? I liked writing that chapter. It was fun, I think! What do you guys think? Who should join Dove****_Clan_**** next? And, this is the 18th chapter. That means there's 2 more left in the 20, before I decide whether or not to do a sequel. (Which I probably will, but I'm not entirely sure.)**


	19. Cobwebs of Thought

First off, it's been about two moons since the last chapter. Second off, I'm going to give you a list of allegiances so you know what's up in DoveClan.

DoveClan:

Leader- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

Warriors-

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Hiddenwhisker- black tom with green eyes and twin of Mysteryfeather

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Reedwhisker- black tom, mentor to Ravenpaw

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom, mentor to Quailpaw

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Blazewing- golden tabby tom with black splotches underneath the stripes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Apprentices-

Quailpaw- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Ravenpaw- black she-cat

Queens-

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Mother of Blazewing's kits: Riverkit, a dark gray she-kit, Lionkit, a light brown tabby tom, and Scorchkit, a ginger tom)

Chapter 19:

Dovewing's POV (Wait, sorry! I meant- Dove_star_)

I turned over in my nest, thinking about my clan. A few more cats had joined, but it was already large. We had two apprentices already, and two former rogues, now named Blazewing and Robinwing, had brought their 5 moon old kits and joined to help the kits survive.

I could see a relationship growing between Ivypool and Duskfeather, as well as Doveflight and Reedwhisker. It was kind of weird, officially being the leader of a clan, but I was determined to do my best.

The best part was that StarClan had truly given me nine lives in approval of DoveClan. They had said that a lot more clan cats would be joining us in the future, after the clans broke down, but I was determined not to think to far ahead.

After all, how could I be a good leader when I wasn't focusing on the present, like if the fresh-kill pile was full and that the borders were well marked.

_Borders. _The word echoed in my head as I shifted, uncomfortable with the thought. The only problem we had with our borders was a small group of rogues led by a cat named Rabbark. Rabbark was a strong, intelligent cat who clearing wanted to take over of my clan. I was not about to let that happen.

Suddenly, an attack strategy former in my head, and I called for my warriors, leaping out of my den and out of camp. I led them towards the border, stopping midway to explain the strategy.

"I will act as if I am severely injured at the border. The rest of you will be out of sight. Duskfeather, Doveflight, and Blazewing will come and block the way back to their camp when they are about to attack me. Tigerheart, Ivypool, Mosspelt, Silverheart, and Darkclaw will cover the left. Heathertail, Weaselfur, Reedwhisker, Mysteryfeather, and Hiddenwhisker will take the right. Flickerfeather, Quialpaw, Ravenpaw, and Midnightlight will protect the side that leads back to camp. Once they attack, the cats who I did not name will attack the patrol. Slowly, our surrounding cats will move forwards. When I give you the signal, Moonshimmer and Tawnypelt will stop fighting and join the surrounding cats, leaving Tigerheart, Ivypool, Mosspelt, and Blazewing to help me pin down my attackers. once we scare them off, we will find Rabbark and repeat the strategy. We will win this battle- We are DoveClan!"

"DoveClan! DoveClan!" They cheer.

Suddenly, some cat yowls, "Dovestar!" and the rest echo their words. I find myself blushing as they chant my name, filling me with pride and more pride as we continue to the border.

**A/N: Sorry, that was kind of short, though it ****_was _a long battle tactic. Anyways, how do you think about the second-to-last chapter, vote on the poll on my profile about what will happen to this story, feel free to say the same thing sin a review, if you do, and keep reading fan fictions! **

**And as you can guess, the final chapter is that battle. It will almost definitely be the longest chapter this story will have.**


	20. Monster

**A/N: I know, Rabbark is a very random name. XD I'm just assuming some will or have reviewed that. I just made it up randomly on the randomest random spot, randomly creating a randomly random name, which was randomly approved by the Random Tribe of Randomly Random Randomness.**

Chapter 20:

Rabbark's POV

I stalked through the undergrowth, my patrol following me. Stripe, Scar, and Rat were valuable cats of my group. I was sure that they would help me destroy that Dovestar cat.

I was leading a spy patrol over to DoveClan to discover the best ways and places to attack.

Suddenly, I froze, smelling the scent of DoveClan fresh on the air. I slid forwards very slowly until I could see the cat. It was Dovestar, apparently very hurt. It seemed like she had broken some legs or something.

"C'mon," I hissed. "Dovestar's going down."

My patrol followed me into the clearing, in which we surrounded the leader.

"Please! Help me!" The weak pale gray she-cat mewed. I let out a snort of disgust. "Why would I want to help you?" I snarled, baring my teeth as I let out an eerie grin.

"I just want to take over your little clan, train them to join the ranks of my fighters, and rule your little territory." I hissed, raising one paw to kill her with.

"Never!" Dovestar spat, her eyes closing a little bit.

Suddenly, she leapt forwards and bowled me over. Then more cats joined the fight, and I knew my group was outnumbered.

I fought hard, but I was panicked and couldn't fight well.

I saw more DoveClan warriors enter the fight, until my warriors were all pinned down.

I frowned, and yowled, "Rogues! Kill!"

I had to end what I had started when I became a monster. I couldn't change myself. It was too late. I had to play with the game.

A quick thought came to me about my father, Claw. He had taught me to fight and to be brave.

"We don't kill!" Dovestar hissed, pinning me down. I was helplessly trying to get free, even though I knew I was too weak to escape.

Then, she bristled and darted away, DoveClan following her. I smiled, knowing that I could just go back to my clan, rest for a day or two, then come back and destroy Dovestar.

That was when I realized that Stripe, Scar, and Rat were gone, as well.

Before I knew it, a fox had entered the clearing. It was a fierce male, and as soon as it saw me, it let out an angry bark.

It charged, and I knew I was a goner. The fox lunged, grabbed my throat, and I sadly let the world go black around me.

_Oh well. I never wanted to turn into a monster, anyways. It was only because Claw told me to. My father was a monster on purpose. I became a monster because he tricked me. I hope the cats who me and my group have killed have some sort of StarClan like Dovestar has. I sure do hope._

**A/N: I just turned some type of Scourge into a Firestar?! (Or a Dovestar) That was the final chapter of the book! Review if you want a sequel. Every book will have 20 chapters, if I turn this into a series-series. And I know this was short. Sorry.**


	21. Bubbles in the Snow

**So, uh, I guess it's been too long and it's time to write the sequel?! :P Sorry, I've been ****_really_**** lazy on this thing. I'll do my best to update actively, but I've shown I can't keep that kind of promise for long. Anyways, here we are with a refreshment of the allegiances, a prologue, and chapter one! (Plus, this is about 2 seasons [6 months, approximately] after the defeat of the Rabbark dude. And it's been pretty peaceful in DoveClan)**

* * *

Prologue:

A fluffy light gray she-cat sat in front of a shimmering tree. The whole tree was glowing with a strange silver light, and it was visible even in the midst of the darkness of the eerie pitch black forest. A quarter moon hung in the sky, providing little moonlight, yet the she-cat seemed to know her way around.

"Please, StarClan!" the cat whispered. "Today is the quarter moon, the day where I must come and talk to you through the moon tree. I need you to tell me what to do!" She bowed her head until a sizzling sound appeared, and her head jerked up.

A glowing cat had appeared before her. "Hello, Dovestar," he mewed calmly. He was a pale gray tabby tom whose paws glittered with starlight. "Bumblestripe." Dovestar gritted her teeth and flattened her ears. "I see you've passed on."

Bumblestripe dipped his head. "I did, _tragically _struck down by an enemy warrior. I had to leave my mate, Lilyheart, and my kits, Stonetail, Dapplefeather, Silvercloud, Iceberry, Nightstripe, and Dampbracken all alone."

Dovestar let out a snort. "More like you died of a cold after your kits and your mate died of green cough." She rolled her eyes and twitched her tail. "Let's get to the point, _bee-brain_. Why are you here?"

The other cat shot her a glare. "Oh, StarClan may or may not have given me a prophecy for you." Dovestar perked up. "What is it?" she cried. "What is it?" But Bumblestripe waved her away. "I won't be telling you, Rudestar. Maybe you'll look to your vision. Maybe you'll see through the Mist."

He turned around and padding away, quickly disappearing. Dovestar stared at her paws. "My vision. The Mist. What-What am I to do?" She glance up, and suddenly her eyes clouded. Her body fell into a trance as an owl hooted and dove down from the trees.

Then a leaf fell onto the ground. It was a golden leaf, as bright as the sun. Before the leader's trance could end, though, a mouse scuttled over, grabbed the leaf, and began to scuttle away. But then the owl came down again, and it when it left, it took the mouse and the leaf with it. All that remained was the tree and the curious cat.

"The owl will dive," she murmured. "The leaf will fall. The mouse will come, and gone will be all." She raced to go over everything. "I do think that sums it up," Dovestar told herself. Then she turned and padded away.

* * *

_**Allegiances=**_

_**DoveClan:**_

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Hiddenwhisker- black tom with green eyes and twin of Mysteryfeather

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Blazewing- golden tabby tom with black splotches underneath the stripes

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Palewind- Cream tabby tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Ravenheart- black she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Riverpaw- dark gray she-cat

Lionpaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw- ginger tom

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Stormpaw- deaf dark gray tabby tom

**Queens-**

Featherwhisper- black-and-white she-cat (Mother of a rogue's kits: Breezekit, a gray tom, Nightkit, a black tom, Snowkit, a white tom, and Sunshinekit, a golden-and-white she-kit)

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Palewind's kits: Tabbykit, a white tom with black stripes, Turtlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Lilackit, a pale cream she-kit, and Bubblekit, a blind silver she-kit with white paws)

Shimmer- silver-and-white tabby she-cat who is still deciding whether to join the clan or not

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

Chapter 1:

Bubblekit's POV

"You bind ol' kit, gimme your moss ball!" yowled a voice that Bubblekit had recently learned belonged to Snowkit, a white tom from the older litter of kits. "You don't even have a proper name!" he added after a moment. Bubblekit raised her head, unwilling to give up her toy. "No way," she told Snowkit, trying to pinpoint his position. But it was impossible; the tom kit pounced on her before she could even begin to move and she felt herself thrown against the ground. "Stop it!" she squeaked. "Stop it, Snowkit!"

Of course, the older kit saw no reason to listen to her. "You're only a blind kittypet," he sneered. "I don't have to listen to you mange-pelt!" Bubblekit sighed before flailing her paws blindly, not even close to pawing her opponent. "Get off!" she replied, now trying to stand up but failing under his weight. "You're just a mean bully!" Snowkit clearly wasn't very offended, and instead, he let his claws prick her skin. "Are you gonna give me the moss ball?" he asked.

Bubblekit pricked her ears suddenly, hearing paws pattering against the ground. She sniffed the air and recognized the scent of Lilackit and Turtlekit, her sisters. "Of course not!" she hissed at him, knowing that her sisters would back her up. Even though they weren't as strong as their brother, Tabbykit, Bubblekit knew that three cats could beat one.

"Ooh, you wanna fight for it, no-eyes?" Snowkit taunted. "I have two soft blue eyes! Their only fault is the fact that they're blind!" she snapped, finally blowing. She found the strength inside of her to burst up into the air, throwing the other kit off of her. "Go away!" she growled. "And leave me alone." He only answer was a slap to her head and tumbled back down, only to be leapt upon by Snowkit again.

"Hey, you get of our sister!" Yowled Turtlekit, dashing over. Bubblekit let out a sigh of relief as Lilackit added, "Yeah! You don't mess with Bubblekit and get away with it!" The weight was shoved off of her and she slowly made her way to her paws, sight spinnning. She was dizzy, relieved, and a little embarrassed that she had needed their help. But oh well; she shrugged it off and tried to pounce on Snowkit, managing to trap his tail underneath her hind paws.

"Go, Bubblekit!" encouraged Turtlekit, and Bubblekit found herself actually grinning. She was smiling for the first time in days! Bubblekit let out a laugh as she dug her thorn-sharp claws into his soft tail. Not only was her smile new, but for once she (With or without help) had defended herself against Snowkit, the big ol' bully! Snowkit let out a squeak of pain, and Bubblekit was horrified. She quickly leapt away from his tail and hung her head. "I-I'm really sorry," she stuttered to Snowkit before whipping around and dashing away.

**A/N: Kay, that was kind of short. BUT, here it is! The reason I added this to this story is because I decided to just have the different books of the 'series' all just be placed here, and I'll just work on this story, not start a new one.**

**So, please review! (*Hint, hint* Tell me how you liked it! Please? You can have a digital cookie- I meant 15, or 30, or however many Dovestar is willing to cook for you!) Take some anyways! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	22. The Ninja Turtle

Chapter 2:

Turtlekit narrowed her eyes, listening quietly to make sure everyone was asleep. She was pretty sure the way was clear. She lifted her tortoiseshell head and peered around the den, watching as everyone slumbered. It was time for her escape.

Turtlekit had always been an outsider. Daughter of a kittypet, sister to a blind cat, and the complete opposite of her father, Palewind. She had always been the one to advocate for fights, the one to measure the others by strength and size. Turtlekit relished the feeling of her claws scrapping, stabbing, ripping, yet she had always known she shouldn't. But she never stopped herself. She knew she wasn't normal. That was why she had to escape. If Turtlekit could escape to live the life of a rogue, the others would be safe from her brutal instincts. She would never have to worry about harming her friends or her family. She would never have to see her parent's disappointment as she became a murderer, too enveloped in her own evil deeds to listen to the small sliver of good in her heart. She slid silently out of her nest, jumping as Lilackit let out a loud snore. Her hind foot landed on Tabbykit's ear, and she rushed to get off of it. "Sorry," she whispered, before darting out of the nursery.

The DoveClan camp was quiet. She could see the faint shadows of Scorchpaw and Weaselfur as they stood watch, and she growled in frustration. How was she going to get past them? The dirtplace? No, too obvious. The back entrance? Wait, the camp had a back entrance? No it didn't; that wouldn't work. And she wouldn't dare let herself attack them, no matter how much her paws urged her to. Her claws slid out of there sheaths, and she closed her eyes completely. _I will not attack. _Turtlekit glanced around. Could she leap over the tall, impossibly thick hedges that lined the camp? Possibly. probably not, but it was worth a try. She strode up to the side of the nursery. If she were to get on top of the nursery, she could leap on top of the hedge. Slowly, she rested one paw on her first grip. Her heart didn't want to leave, but she had to go. it wasn't safe for her to stay with her clan mates.

She leapt up, landing halfway up the nursery with a sickening creak. The nursery was breaking under her feet! She watched, terrified, as Scorchpaw and Weaselfur jerked their heads around. it wouldn't be long before they realized who she was. Turtlekit gave another, crazed pounced, making it to the top. One hind led slipped into a ever-growing gap in the den, and she struggled to free herself. The sentry guards were nearing. Turtlekit waited one more moment, and then she made the big leap, soaring onto the top of the tall hedge. Her kit form sailed through the air, and she twisted her head around a moment too late. Her last view of the camp and clan was of Scorchpaw staring straight into her eyes, shocked and full of realization.

"It's Turtlekit!" Scorchpaw shrieked, carefully but very quickly bounding onto the nursery. "We have to get her!" Turtlekit used her tail to turn around in midair, raising one supremely strong forepaw to lash out at the apprentice as he leapt for her, knocking him back into the camp. She landed backwards on the cold, hard ground, spinning around at once to race into DoveClan territory, terrified as she listened to cats clambering after her. She sniffed the air, smelling a full DoveClan patrol. She also smelt a more distinctive smell- water! She swerved to the left and dashed after the smell, knowing it would lead to the great Dove River that ran through the middle of the land. It was her only chance. Turtlekit had to find some way to safely travel in the river.

Suddenly, the ground was no longer under her paws, and she fell down, down, down into a dark pit. She started to scream, but cut of a moment later. She would reveal her position! But it was too late. She heard the patrol come to a halt and surround the top of the hole. "She fell inside!" A warrior- she thought it was Dovestar- mewed. "Ivypool, can you find a way to get Palewing and Robinwing down there?" "Yes, Dovestar!" Ivypool mewed. Turtlekit let out a muffled cry of despair. She was trapped, wasn't she? She started to run, blindly, as the cats began to descend. "Stay where you are, Turtlekit!" Weaselfur called. "We'll get you out of here!" She had no intentions of obeying. Turtlekit soon found herself in a hidden tunnel, relying only on her sense of touch to guide her through the winding stone paths. Many times she ran into side tunnels, but she didn't take any of them until she was too tired to run any longer. Turtlekit struggled into a side tunnel, traveling about 5 fox-lengths before she crumpled to the ground. She was now in a small cave, with a stream running through the far end. A silvery-white substance in some of the rocks glowed on its own, providing a faint shade of light for the dark cave. It would do.

Turtlekit closed her eyes as the lumbering DoveClan warriors raced past, not realizing she had left the tunnel. "Turtlekit?" they called. "Turtlekit!" Then she could hear a faint creak in the distance, and then a thump, and then a screech. "Dovestar!" someone called. "A boulder fell, and it's blocking the path! And, I think it fell on Turtlekit..." Her ears drooped. She just wanted to run away. She didn't want to be dead. Then she realized something. In one way, she was dead. Turtlekit was dead. Turtle had just been born. She was a new cat- or kit. Now it was her turn to take the spotlight. The warriors trudged back, heads bowed in dismay, through the main tunnel. They didn't know that a certain kit was watching them from the shadows.

The tortoiseshell smiled. She had done it!

**I guess that chapter was kind of sad, but I'm still building on to the personalities and base of each kit. You might have guessed that Bubblekit, Turtlekit, and her littermates are the main cats here, and you're right, they are. But I need to give a 'prologue' for each kit before the story really gets going.**


	23. Oh, That Sassy Tabby

Chapter 3:

Tabbykit's POV:

The large white tom strutted through the entrance to the nursery and out into the open, his black stripes shining in the bright morning sunlight. He flexed his muscles and sighed. _I'm the best cat ever! I'll be the best warrior ever, too! I love myself! _The four moon old kit was sure he would be awesome, and great, and epic, and so on. He rolled his eyes at Bubblekit as Snowkit bullied her. _The weak little mange ball. She's nothing more then a useless ball of fur. She'll never be anything useful. _He stopped rolling his eyes when Breezekit came up to him. "Hey, Tabbykit," The gray tom said, sitting down and lazily licking one forepaw. "Wanna fight?" Tabbykit nodded furiously. _I'm the strongest cat in the world! I'll beat weak, old, skinny, little Breezekit to a pulp! _Suddenly, before he could crouch down, he was knocked over by Breezekit. In a moment, he was pinned to the ground. "Wow!" Breezekit laughed. "Tabbykit, you really need to get yourself some muscle, there! You were the easiest cat ever to beat!" Tabbykit glared at him. "You have no intelligence!" he snapped. "Everyone knows I'm the strongest, most awesome cat ever to live!" "Yeah, right!" Breezekit let out a snort and padded over to some of the apprentices.

_How am I going to show everyone how awesome I am if they haven't already realized? _Tabbykit furrowed his brow (You know what I mean) in thought as he sat their. Suddenly he jumped up. "An extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, **and superbly super cat has just though of an** extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent,** and superbly super idea!" he announced to the world.**

Bubblekit, who had apparently escaped Snowkit and was sitting beside the amazing Tabbykit, sighed. "Are you done yet?" she asked.

**Kay, I admit that was technically a really short chapter, but it was worth it! We now have three kits down; poor, bullied, blind Bubblekit, the strong, ferocious, afraid of and for herself, and the sassy, supposedly the most **extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, superbly super cat ever. **(Tabbykit really needs to work on his attitude!) Who's next?**


	24. To Be Or Not To Be

Chapter 4: Lilackit

Lilackit woke up the day after the clan had discovered that Turtlekit had run away to another gloomy day. She lashed her tail as another boom of thunder rang out. _Why, oh why, StarClan, did you let Turtlekit go? I-I know she was 'violent', but still, she's my sister! And why aren't I allowed to visit the scene where she escaped camp? I knew Turtlekit best! I could figure this out!_

Another wave of grief hit her for her lost sister. Lilackit bowed her head in dismay just as she saw lightning flash outside. Then, she realized that everything and everyone had froze.

"Greetings, little one," A cat murmured. Lilackit glanced up to see a gray she-cat whose fur seemed to sparkle. "Who are you?" she mewed, stunned. "What did you do to everyone?" The cat let out an amused purr. "Young Lilackit, I am Cinderpelt! StarClan has merely paused your clanmates for the time being so we could answer your prayer."

Lilackit froze, but not because of her starry ancestors. "The Cinderpelt? ThunderClan's former medicine cat? You came to answer my prayer?" she raced to think things over. "If time if frozen for everyone else, then I can go look at the scene without anyone stopping me! Thank you, Cinderpelt, thank you!" She stood up to dash off, but Cinderpelt gently pulled her back by her tail.

"Wait, Lilackit!" she mewed. "There are a few things I need to tell you." Lilackit sat back down and pricked her ears, leaning forwards. What did Cinderpelt have to say to her? Cinderpelt was a legacy. Lilackit was nothing.

"Have you considered your destiny yet, child?" Cinderpelt asked gently. She didn't answer, too deep in thought. What did she want to be? "I-I want to be important. I want to be known. I want to have a legacy like Dovestar does. I want to be loved. I want to live with my sisters and my brother. I want to be the best I can be." She stood to leave, but Cinderpelt barred the ay with her tail. "Not yet, Lilackit. Not yet. You haven't given me a full answer. What's troubling you?"

"I don't know what to be. A medicine cat like you or a warrior." She blurted out, then hung her head. Cinderpelt let out a soft purr. "There are many options for you, Lilackit. You were born with the Gift. You were born with the option to choose your own destiny, every part of it. Now, let me tell you a few things. You are a very smart cat with a great memory. You're clever, and you're enthusiastic. You're a loyal cat, and you hate to see others upset."

Lilackit's head was spinning with memories.

_"Does anybody have any ideas for why the badger family that built its set south of the camp chose to leave on their own?" Duskfeather asked as the warriors gathered for the morning patrols. Palewind, her father, raised his tail. "Maybe they decided we were too dangerous for their cubs!" he yowled._

_Lilackit sighed. "I bet it's because a fox killed one of their cubs," she muttered, remembering smelling strong fox scents in the days before the badgers left._

Yes, she was intelligent and clever.

_"Who wants to hear a story?" Bubba asked the kits. No one replied, all kits looking bored. Except for Lilackit._

_Lilackit leapt up. "I do! I do! Can you tell me about the time when..."_

Okay, she was enthusiastic.

_"And do any of you kits know what I said to your mother after you were born?" Palewind asked them, in the middle of telling them the story of how they named them and who was born first to last for the first time._

_"That you thought that we were so super amazing and that you were so lucky to be blessed so much by StarClan with Mom and us," Lilackit muttered. Palewind pricked his ears. "How did you know?" he asked, astonished._

Fine, she did have a good memory.

_Bubblekit was padding through the camp when Snowkit knocked her off her paws with a growl. "Useless kitten!" he hissed. "Get off my sister!" Lilackit shrieked, darting over._

_..._

_"I want to go out and explore the forest, Lilackit. It's just for a little bit. Please don't tell on me!" Turtlekit pleaded. Lilackit glanced around to make sure no cats were in earshot. She lowered her voice and mewed, "You're my sister, Turtlekit. And even though this breaks the code, I'm loyal to you more than I am to the code. I will not say a thing, I promise to you, sister."_

Okay, okay! She was loyal.

_"I am a useless kit, aren't I? I should let Snowkit torture me, I shouldn't think defensively when he's bullying me! He's right, isn't he?" Bubblekit cried as Lilackit led her to Lilackit's quiet spot behind the apprentice's den._

_"No, you're not!" Lilackit told her sister fiercely. Though her voice was strong, she really had no idea what to do. Should she leave her alone? Should she comfort Bubblekit? Should she tell Mom? _Either way, seeing Bubblekit upset makes me sad. I hate it! _She thought to herself._

Lilackit finally relented. "You're right," she murmured to Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt rest her tail-tip on Lilackit's shoulder. "Good, because now I need to ask you an important question, one that needs a decision immediately." Lilackit perked up, staring intently into the medicine cat's eyes.

"You are a very special cat. Not only were you given the Gift, but you were given the Choice. The Choice is a very powerful thing, like the Gift. And the question I have for you? This comes with the Choice. It's only one question, and I hope you answer true. Do you want to have a guardian, or do you want to be the guardian?" Cinderpelt mewed.

Her head was spinning. If she had a guardian, sure, she would be safer, but it wouldn't help her clan. If she was a guardian- well, did anyone think she was capable of stopping death for one cat? After a few moments of thought, Lilackit dipped her head. "I wish to be the guardian. I wish to be the guarding of Turtlekit, of Bubblekit, of everyone dear to me. I don't want to let any good cat die. This is my destiny."

Cinderpelt purred, and a warm sensation flooded through Lilackit. She felt power, love, determination. Was that fear? She felt strength and devotion. "This is the Choice," Lilackit murmured. "This is the Gift."

"And I am the guardian."

**I love writing for Lilackit! And Turtlekit! And Bubblekit! And Tabbykit! They're all so unique.**

**What do you think of the Gift, the Choice, and the Guardian ideas?**

**Plus, should Lilackit be a medicine cat or a warrior?**


	25. Sticks and Stones

**Beware the LONG chapter! (At least for this story! I mean, it's 3,205 words long, including this)**

Chapter 5: Dovestar's POV

Dovestar stretched in her nest, recalling her dream. She had been so close to catching that mouse! Her eyes narrowed, and she began to shred the edge of her nest in frustration. _Why did I have to wake up just then? _she asked herself, not wanting to hear the answer. Too bad for her.

"Because there's a clue, Dovestar. There's a clue." A voice whispered spontaneously. If Dovestar had known she would have voices filling her head, she would never have made DoveClan. Frowning, she sat up, and let out a kit like squeak as a thorn dug into her paw. "Ouch!" She jumped up and hopped around on three paws, gritting her teeth as she peered down at her paw. She could just see the tip of it. _I'm not going to the medicine den! I'm a leader, for StarCLan's sake!_

She pulled out the thorn with her teeth and recalled the words. A clue? Where? What was it about? Dovestar poked her head outside of her den, examining the clearing carefully. A few mysterious paw steps dappled the ground, too small for even an apprentice, but the warrior guarding the scene of Turtlekit's escape hadn't let a single cat except her and Tigerheart through to investigate.

Turtlekit's paw steps were bigger than the ones she saw now, but how could one of the kits get through the warriors? _Stone. Rock. Boulder. Pebble. Gravel. _Types of the hard, gray substance filled her head with images. "This is not what I bargained for." she muttered. Dovestar pushed away the thought and called for her deputy. "Tigerheart, where are you?" She wanted to talk to him before he organized the patrols for the day.

The brown tabby padded up, blinking warmly at her. "What is it, Dovestar?" she purred at her mate before responding, "Keep the patrols away from the Tree Rocks. Don't go on any patrol, I want to see something with you. And get Applewing to join us, while you're at it."Tigerheart nodded, not questioning her, before turning away to the warriors who were slowly gathering around them. "Ivypool, take Palewind, Weaselfur, and Duskfeather to patrol to East side of the territory." He began, but Dovestar cut him off.

"Not Ivypool! She's going with us and Applewing. Darkclaw can lead the patrol." Dovestar yelped. The warrior gave her a strange look, but did not protest as Ivypool padded slowly up to join her. "Blazewing, Silverheart, and Ravenheart, Hiddenwhisker will lead you on the other border patrol. Midnightlight, take Robingwing, Tawnypelt, and Reedwhisker and go hunting. Same for Heathertail's patrol of Mosspelt, Quailfeather, and Mysteryfeather. Doveflight, you'll be leading the moon high patrol, so choose your cats and make sure you adjust your schedule so that you get enough sleep. Make sure you bring Ivypool and Flickerfeather beacause they aren't on any patrols today." Tigerheart mewed easily. Dovestar admired how easily he had switched from loyal, obedient warrior to loving, caring rogue, to easy-going, capable clan deputy.

"About the sun high patrols, now, I'd like for Robinwing, Duskfeather, Daisypaw, and Riverpaw to give a quick shot around all the borders. If you want, you can go hunting on the way back. We'll have a small hunting patrol for sun high, as usual, made up of Mysteryfeather and Blazewing. Our evening border patrols will be led by Tawnypelt and Silverheart. Don't choose cats who are on moon high patrol or sun high patrol. That goes for Moonshimmer's hunting patrol as well, okay? During the dawn patrols, Flickerfeather and Doveflight will stay on guard. At sun high, it will be Tawnypelt. While the evening patrols are out, I'd like for Blazewing and Heathertail to be on guard duty. And while everyone is sleeping or on moon high patrol, the guards will be as follows: Quailfeather, Weaselfur, and Duskfeather. Mentors, unless I specifically said your apprentice's name, you can choose whether or not to bring them with you on patrols. Warriors dismissed." Tigerheart finished. Ivypool sat uncomfortably next to Dovestar; she could feel unease coursing through Ivypool's pelt.

She watched as Tigerheart padded off to fetch Applewing. "We've come so far since we left the clans," Dovestar murmured to Ivypool. "Do you think we should return and see how they're doing? Like, bring the clan and settle down in the forests outside ShadowClan and ThunderClan? We'd still be in trees, and we'd be able to see our old friends. I wonder who's died and who's been born and who's been given apprentices and who's got apprentice names now and who's gottnen their warriors names and who's retired to the elders den and who's expecting kits and-" Ivypool cut her off. "Enough of that! I know what you mean. I think we should take the clan and go, too." "Really?" Dovestar asked, surprised. "Yeah!" Ivypool's enthusiastic answer filled Dovestar with determination.

_Forgot about sticks and stone breaking my bones! It'll be staying away from the other clans that'll kill me!_ Dovestar needed no more encouragement. She leapt up the High Stone and let out a yowl before the dawn patrols could leave. "Let the warriors of DoveClan gather before the High Stone for a clan meeting!" Immediately, her cats responded by filing into the clearing and sitting down to listen to her words. Soon, everyone had gathered except for the guards.

"DoveClan, I've been thinking for a while, and I've finally come to a decision. Do you all know of the four clans that live by the lake? There is ThunderClan, the forest clan, from which Ivypool and I came from. There's ShadowClan, the pine and marsh clan, from which Tigerheart came from. Mosspelt and Reedwhisker are from RiverClan, the water clan, and Heathertail and Weasulfur were formerly WindClan, the clan who lived on the moor. That makes my kits halfclan, too, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we will be journeying back to the clans to claim out rightful place by the lake!" She announced.

The first reaction was silence. Then some curious murmurs. Finally, Applewing let out a terrified cry. "But what about the Moon Tree? We can't leave it behind!" Palewind nodded. "What about the queens? The kits can't travel! Plus, we'd be taking Shimmer away from her home, and she's expecting." "What about Bubba? She's an elder! And I won't leaver her behind- she's my mother!" Willowdapple cried.

Shimmer stood up. "I'm not going to be a problem." Dovestar stared at her. "Y-You mean you're leaving DoveClan? But you're pregnant, for StarClan's sake!" Why wasn't her clan happy? Shimmer shook her head. "No, I'm joining DoveClan. I've seen how it works, and I'd be honored to take on my warrior name and status." _For once! A cat who likes my decision!_ Featherwhisper nodded. "And my kits are close enough to apprenticeship, being 5 and a half moons old. Just give them their names and mentors early so they can train a little before we leave, and then you'll also have another fit warrior since I'll be out of the nursery."

A large brown tom leapt out of a tree at the edge of the clearing, landing with a thud. "You'll also have me. I'm Mud, Featherwhisper's mate. I didn't want to join DoveClan at first, but I've been able to talk to Featherwhisper a few times, and I know I want to join now. Plus, I won't let her and my kits leave without me." Breezekit, Nightkit, Snowkit, and Sunshinekit bounded over to him. "Dad?" Dovestar heard them cry. "Daddy!"

Her heart melted for the kits, being as she was the mother of four and the adoptive mother of two. "Of course!" She cried. "Mud, Shimmer, come to the front of the clearing and we'll have the ceremony now!" The two cats padded up, and their new clanmates split in half to let them through before moving back to their original positions. Dovestar leapt down to greet them.

"I, Dovestar, leader of DoveClan, call upon StarClan to look down upon these cats. Though they were not clan born, they have asked to join the clan. And though they weren't part of the clan, we still wish to welcome them into our ranks. Shimmer, you have spent a few moons with us, debating whether you wish to join or not. I'm proud to say that you said yes. Mud, though we only recently met you, we have already made you mate and kits one of us. It's only fair that you are allowed to join us as well. Shimmer, Mud, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" she mewed.

Mud nodded, shooting a warm glance at Featherwhisper. "I do," he mewed. His voice was confident and determined.

"I do!" Shimmer promised. She sounded kind of like an apprentice because of her excited and proud tone.

"Shimmer, from now on, you will be known as Shimmertail. StarClan honors your bravery and perseverance in asking to stay here even if you weren't sure if you would join or not and your will to protect your future kits." Dovestar touched her muzzle to Shimmertail's head, and the she-cat licked her shoulder in return. Dovestar turned to Mud. "Mud, from now on, your warrior name will be Mudstorm. StarClan honors your boldness and caution in making sure you thought DoveClan was safe for you, your mate, and kits before you joined us yourself and the way you just dropped down when you learned that DoveClan would be moving away and offered to help." She repeated the same gestures with Mudstorm before the newest clan cats joined the ranks of their friends. Mudstorm was once again swarmed by him kits and mate, and Shimmertail was surrounded by other mother she-cats and queens.

"Now it's time for the making of four more apprentices. It's not particularly often that I get to say these words, but here goes nothing for DoveClan. Nightkit, Breezekit, Snowkit, and Sunshinekit, you have- or almost have- reached the age of 6 moons. It's time to make you all apprentices." Dovestar beckoned up Sunshinekit with her tail. "Sunshinekit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sunshinepaw. Your mentor will be Blazewing."

Dovestar flicked her ears for Blazewing to come forwards. "Blazewing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Though you did not receive warrior training, you came to us with your mate, Robinwing, and your kits, Riverpaw, Lionpaw, and Scorchpaw, in hopes of protecting them. That alone shows true warrior spirit. I hope that you will pass on your passion and perseverance to your apprentice." Mentor and apprentice touched noses before shuffling off to the side of the clearing.

"Breezekit, you are also taking on your apprentice name. From now on, until you become a warrior, your name will be Breezepaw. Your mentor is to be Reedwhisker. Reedwhisker, though you used to be of RiverClan, you came to join us before we even became a clan. I wasn't born when you were an apprentice, so I don't know who your mentor was, but I can tell he or she trained you well because of the excellent ways you have served both RiverClan and DoveClan. I'm sure you will pass down your courage and loyalty to Breezepaw." Dovestar said, trying to run over the other mentor she was thinking about in her mind as Reedwhisker and Breezepaw touched noses and joined the crowd.

She opened her eyes for the next cat. "Snowkit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Ivypool, though I know this will be hard for you, since you trained Snowdrop back in ThunderClan, but I still trust that you will pass on all Cinderheart taught you as well as your own bravery and determination." The she-cat purred in anticipation as the two touched noses and stepped back. Finally, it was Nightkit's turn.

"Nightkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Nightpaw. I have been thinking for a while about this decision, and I finally decided on who I'd like to mentor you. I decided that, though I've never had an apprentice, that I wish to be your mentor. I learned my warrior skills from my mentor, Lionblaze, the second of the Three who saved the clans, and I'm sure that I can pass down his skills to you, and maybe some extra courage and passion from my journey here with Tigerheart." Dovestar blinked warmly at Nightpaw as he padded up to her and they rubbed muzzles. Nightpaw then joined his siblings in the crowd as Dovestar climbed the High Stone again.

"Now it's time to talk about our journey. DoveClan, we will be leaving in three moons, when new leaf has begun, so that Willowdapple's kits will be apprentices with a little training and Shimmertail will have a proper and safe birth to her kits, and the kits themselves will be old enough to at least be carried during the journey. When we do travel, we will be split into three groups. My group will travel a day's journey in front of the second group, and the third group will be a half a day away from the second. Ivypool will lead the third group, and Tigerheart the second. Applewing, Shimmertail, her kits, and some good warriors will be with him. I'll have warriors with me and a few apprentices, but the majority of the apprentices will be Ivypool and a few other warriors." Dovestar began.

She continued after thoughtfully licking a paw, her thoughts racing. "Mentors, give apprentices some lessons in travel. If you need it, you can ask my kits, Tigerheart, the other former lake clan cats, or I. Tigerheart, start giving more hunting patrols and fewer border patrols. The clan needs to be strong when we start the journey. Applewing, you'll have to find a way to carry a bunch of herbs."

Applewing stood up and let out a call. "All I need is a long-furred cat to help me!" Dovestar nodded to her. "Right. Does any cat volunteer?" She pondered in her head if their was a chance that any of the long-furred cats would volunteer. After all, their were only about five, not including Turtlekit, Lilackit, and Bubblekit, and the clan didn't even have Turtlekit anymore, not after she had been crushed by the boulder.

As if on cue, Lilackit and Bubblekit both raised their tails and stood up. "Uhh, Lilackit, yeah, you can help Applewing carry her herbs during the journey. You'll be with Tigerheart's group, then. And Bubblekit, before you ask why I said no to you, it's because I've chosen you to be in my group." Dovestar rushed, not really knowing what she was saying.

(QUICK POV SWITCH BECAUSE WE CAN'T LEAVE THIS CAT BEHIND, CAN WE?)

Turtle bristled, horrified, as she realized what Dovestar was talking about. She almost fell off the branch she was perched on. She had been going to check on her siblings by watching from above when she had interrupted the end of an apprentice ceremony. DoveClan was going to the lake! She held her breath, terrified that the cats sitting below her would hear her heart beating. If DoveClan left, she would lose all her memories! But, of course, their would be no chance of her ever being discovered, and no cat could know she was still alive until she had learned to control her killer instinct.

(AND BACK TO DOVESTAR)

"DoveClan dismissed."

_**Allegiances=**_

_**DoveClan:**_

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes (Stormpaw)

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Hiddenwhisker- black tom with green eyes and twin of Mysteryfeather (Lionpaw)

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Scorchpaw)

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Snowpaw)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Blossompaw)

Reedwhisker- black tom (Breezepaw)

Mudstorm- brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom (Riverpaw)

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Featherwhisper- black-and-white she-cat

Blazewing- golden tabby tom with black splotches underneath the stripes (Sunshinepaw)

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Palewind- Cream tabby tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Ravenheart- black she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Riverpaw- dark gray she-cat

Lionpaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw- ginger tom

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Stormpaw- deaf dark gray tabby tom

Breezepaw- gray tom

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Sunshinepaw- golden-and-white she-cat

**Queens-**

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Palewind's kits: Tabbykit, a white tom with black stripes, Turtlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Lilackit, a pale cream she-kit, and Bubblekit, a blind silver she-kit with white paws)

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

**Oh, Dovestar, now you've done. Do you realize that I'll have to start posting the allegiances every chapter because a journey will cause death? Plus, you'll be making so many warriors and apprentices, and you'll be meeting cats who will want to join DoveClan. Yes, Dovestar, it might be a problem.**

**Anyways, just wondering, but which one of the following cats/kits is your favorite? Which one's your least favorite?**

**Dovestar**

**Tigerheart**

**Tabbykit**

**Turtlekit**

**Lilackit**

**Bubblekit**

**Plus, who should be medicine cat apprentice? Lilackit or Bubblekit?**

**Have a good day and enjoy FanFiction!**

**And I'll be accepting some cats for Shimmertail's kits and the new rouges who'll end up joining. For kits, there will be five, so it's a big litter. Tell me their name, warrior name, appearance, and personality. If you want to submit a rouge, do the same as I just listed. I'm going to be picking cats with two things in mind; first call, first serve, and if the form is complete or not. So please submit!**


	26. A Paw's Path

**Smallwhisker, I don't know if you'll read this, but you do have a good point. It would be unlikely for Bramblestar to lose his first 8 lives in the rough 22 moons before Ivypool took his last life. I would think that, being as Ivypool is like Tigerclaw, fight wise, she took 2 or 3 lives instead of one, but that would still leave 6 or 7. So, yeah, good point. But it's too late to change the story so much.**

Chapter 6: Tigerheart

Tigerheart watched as the sixth hunting patrol of the day left camp. It had been 3 days since Dovestar had announced that the clan would be travelling back to the lake, but he was still numb with shock. He would be seeing ShadowClan again, yet he didn't want too... He had nothing left in his old clan. His father, Rowanstar, was leader, but had rejected letting Tigeheart join with all of his kits, adoptive kits, and Dovewing. Flametail, his medicine cat brother, had drowned. Dawnpelt, his sister, had gone crazy. Tawnypelt, his mother, already lived with him. He had no reason to return to his former home, where Tigerstar had whispered into his head, where Firestar had died, where he had almost lost his kits and his mate. The lake was cursed. Mistystar had turned mean, Onestar was battle-hungry (According to Heathertail and Weaselfur), Squirrelflight was too kind and generous towards the other clans so ThunderClan had practically no territory or anything, and Rowanstar was losing his nerves due to the fact ShadowClan no longer had a medicine cat.

"Hi, Tigerheart!" A cat called from behind him. He spun around to see Bubblekit and Lilackit bouncing around him. "Can you show us some battle moves? If we're going to be journeying, we need to know how to protect ourselves!" Bubblekit asked cheerfully. Lilackit nodded, not as enthusiastic as he would expect. As Tigerheart nodded, she quickly dipped her head in respect to him and mewed, "I-I got to go talk to Applewing about the journey," before padding away. He narrowed his eyes, confused. Bubblekit also seemed confused as her ears swiveled in the direction of her sister's paw steps. "Well, uh, anyways," Tigerheart began, unsure. "I'll teach you some the front paw blow and the front paw strike." He was careful not to use the word _show_, painfully aware he was talking to a blind kit. "Raise a paw, okay?" Bubblekit nodded and brought up a forepaw, quivering with excitement. _I can't back down now... _"Do you know where I am, and where my face is? Try and hit my nose, for now." The kit nodded before lashing out, claws sheathed, and bopping him right next to his nose. "Great try!" he exclaimed, astonished. "You were off by only the width of a mouse's tail!"

Bubblekit nodded, excited, and Tigerheart moved to a different spot. Again, her ears swiveled at the sound of his paw steps, and he saw her nose sniffing to find his exact location. "Okay, aim for my nose again." Tigerheart ordered. Again, her paw was just off. "How close am I?" Bubblekit asked dejectedly. "Really close," he told her. "Here, run your paw to my right." She did so for less then a heart-beat, in which her paw met his nose. Suddenly, she pulled her paw back before bopping him perfectly! He stumbled, surprised. "I did it!" Bubblekit yowled. "I did it!" She paused before glaring in the direction of Snowpaw, who was listening eagerly to Ivypool. "See, Snowpaw? I can be a warrior! I'm not useless!" Tigerheart pricked his ears, surprised. Why had Bubblekit said that to the apprentice, not him or a closer cat? And why had she glared? Snowpaw glared right back. "I never said you were useless!" he yowled straight back. "After all, I'm sure you would be a good tree if you knew to keep your mouth shut and be still!" Bubblekit crouched angrily, hissing, and Tigerheart pounded between the two as Snowpaw launched himself at her. "Stop it!" he snarled. "Come with me to Dovestar's den _now_. Ivypool, you too. I'm sure we'd all love to hear this story." Ivypool, Snowpaw, and Bubblekit padded after him as he trotted into Dovestar's den.

"Dovestar!" he greeted, dipping his head. "It's time for you, Ivypool, and I to hear something. Bubblekit and Snowkit entered the den, heads down and tails lashing. They shot glares at each other as they sat down. Finally, Ivypool came and sat in the entrance so that the two couldn't escape. "Explain," he barked. "Now!" Snowpaw raised his head. "All I've been doing is making sure Bubblekit knows she won't ever be a warrior so that she doesn't get her hopes up!" he mewled innocently. Bubblekit growled at him. "Really, Snowpaw? You call we weak and useless and as good as a pile of fox-dung!" Tigerheart glanced at Dovestar, who was looking at Bubblekit sadly. "I-I'm sorry, Bubblekit," she mewed, her voice cracking. "But I'm not sure if you _can _be a warrior. Longtail of ThunderClan had to retire when he was blinded, and Jayfeather tried to be one but switched to a medicine cat only a few days later." Bubblekit bristled. "You know you're wrong!" she hissed. "Longtail wasn't born blind- he didn't know anything! And you're one of the Three. You know Jayfeather's story; StarClan _made _him become a medicine cat! Out there, before we came here, Tigerheart showed me a battle move. You tell her how good I was!" Tigerheart opened his mouth to speak when Dovestar cut him off, suddenly sounding tired and stressed out. "I don't know, Bubblekit. I just don't know."

Tigerheart beckoned for Ivypool and the other to leave him with Dovestar. They nodded, and soon he faced Dovestar. "I think Bubblekit should be a warrior apprentice." He announced. Dovestar glanced at him warily. "Who would train her?" "Me." Tigerheart didn't look away as his leader stared at him in surprise. "But-" "No buts." Tigerheart demanded. "Just let me mentor her, okay?" His mate nodded, and he turned to leave, when she let out a call. "Tigerheart, wait!" He turned around to look at her, and she continued.


	27. Life and Death

Chapter 7: Applewing

Applewing ducked out of her den and into the clearing, ready to go to the moon tree for a talk with StarClan. She would have liked to bring a few other cats with her, as for some foxes had been scented in the direction of the sacred tree by the border patrols. But she knew they were needed for their duties. She would have to rely on her skills from before she had been named medicine cat. Padding across the camp and through the tunnel, she wondered what StarClan would have to say to her. After all, DoveClan was leaving! They were returning to the lake, where the clans were, according to rumors, dying off!

Sniffing the air, she smelled a new scent. _Cat_! It was not from a DoveClan warrior, but it smelled kind of like Heathertail and Weaselfur had when she had first met them. "Who are you?" she asked sharply, ducking into the shadows of a bramble. A gray-and-white she-cat slid into view, her belly heavy with kits. "Great StarClan!" Applewing exclaimed, surprised. She darted forwards to help the unfamiliar cat when a gray tom with two dark paws burst out between them, letting out a low hiss.

"Get away from Furzepelt!" he growled, baring his teeth. Applewing backed up. "I-I'm sorry," she mewed. "It's just, you mate's close to kitting, and I'm the medicine cat of DoveClan. Have you heard of us? Why are you here? Should I bring you to Dovestar and Tigerheart?" The pale ginger she-cat refused to be hostile with the two. She was a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake! She could be called a traitor if she even flattened her ears!

The she-cat pushed the tom to the side. "Stop it, Emberfoot!" she mewed. "If this cat knows of StarClan, then she can't be bad. Besides, she mentioned a cat named Tigerheart, and Dovestar. Don't you realize they might be Dovewing and Tigerheart from the lake? And she's a medicine cat, from this _Dove_Clan!" Emberfoot glared at Furzepelt for a moment before turning back to Applewing. "Fine," he snapped. "Bring us to Dovewing."

"Dove_star_!" Applewing corrected before turning around and leading them back into camp. "Quailfeather, get Dovestar and Tigerheart! Silverheart, find Weaselfur and Heathertail." She heard a swish as Furzepelt perked up. "Weaselfur and Heathertail are here as well? Then this place can't be bad! Emberfoot, we left to find a good place to raise our kits... I think we've found it!"

A moment late, the four requested cats appeared. Heathertail was frozen for a moment before she bounced forwards in joy. "Furzepelt! Emberfoot!" she cried. Weaselfur brushed muzzles with them, but didn't say anything, though. Dovestar and Tigerheart did nothing, just glancing between each other and the pair. Applewing began to feel uneasy, so she prompted Dovestar with a question. "So... can they stay? I know we're journeying soon, but we can't turn them away!"

Furzepelt gasped. "You're leaving? Where to?" Emberfoot pressed against her, his eyes dark. Applewing wondered what to say, but before she could make up her mind, Tigerheart spoke. "We're heading back to the lake to claim our place. Don't worry; we've heard that they've finally reached their downfall. We'll live in the forests outside ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

Emberfoot let out a sigh before mewing in his deep voice, "We don't have any choice, do we, Furzepelt?" he paused before adding, "We've got to stay." Applewing glanced at Dovestar. "Is that okay?" The gray she-cat seemed rooted to the ground, her claws dug in to the dirt. Is that okay?" she repeated, worried. Dovestar shook herself. "Yeah, it's fine. Let's tell the clan now."

The leader of DoveClan leapt onto her perch and gave the familiar call. Applewing stayed with Furzepelt, sniffing her and checking to make sure she was okay.

"DoveClan, we have found two WindClan cats on our territory, Furzepelt and Weaselfur. They have asked to join, and so they are now our warriors. Furzepelt is expecting kits who I think will be born about the same time as Shimmertail's kits. I expect you all to make them welcome." Dovestar mewed hurriedly.

Just then, cats burst through the entrance to camp, stumbling with their eyes wide with shock. They bore heavy injuries, and Applewing dashed over, abandoning Furzepelt and Emberfoot. Silverheart staggered the farthest before collapsing. "We were attacked," she gasped. "Ivypool and Stormpaw were killed!"

Every cat was silent as the other wounded cats fell to the ground. Then, Dovestar let out a wail. "No, not Ivypool!" Applewing glanced over to the she-cat to see she, too, had collapsed to the ground. Moonshimmer and Darkclaw were at her side, comforting her. She would be alright, for now, but Applewing would bring her some thyme and a poppy seed later.

Lilackit appeared at her side, panting. "Should I grab some herbs?" she asked. Applewing nodded. "Marigold, goldenrod, poppy seed, dock, as much of the herbs as you can bring!" She didn't have time to tell the kit every single battle herb. She just had to hope that Lilackit grabbed the right ones.

Applewing sniffed at Silverheart. Her shoulder was wrenched, and there was a long scratch from her nose to her hind leg. She had also lost a claw, and there were nicks in her ears. The next cat was Hiddenwhisker. The black tom was breathing heavily, his breath coming like gasps. She gently pushed his head up. His throat was neatly clawed, and blood gushed from the wound. It seemed to be his worst injury.

Lionpaw had escaped with many deep scratches. Applewing suspected that Hiddenwhisker had been trying to protect his apprentice when he got his throat wound, though the apprentice was nearly a warrior by now. Palewind and Ravenheart were lying side by side, both bearing deep wounds on their bellies.

Tawnypelt and Mudstorm padded over to her. "What can we do to help?" Mudstorm asked urgently. Applewing shoved them towards Snowpaw and Reedwhisker. "Assess their injuries and find their worst wounds. I need to know who I should treat first." she snapped.

Lilackit had returned with marigold literally bursting from her mouth. As soon as the kit set down the bundle at the medicine cat's paws, she called for her littermates. "Bubblekit! Tabbykit! Come and help me!" The three kits raced back to Applewing's den.

She called for Blossompaw, who dashed over. "Chew this marigold into poultices," Applewing ordered, before calling to the deputy. "Tigerheart! I need a patrol to look for cobwebs!"

He nodded and so Applewing grabbed some of the marigold poultice before rushing to Hiddenwhisker. She applied it to his neck, wishing she had some cobweb with her. Sighing, she turned to Silverheart and put some of the poultice on her long wound before returning for more of the marigold solution.

She continued to work hard, the kits bringing her herbs and the warriors volunteering for various duties. Hiddenwhisker and Palewind died, but the rest of the wounded cats clung to life. Applewing and the warriors managed to bring the living cats to the area outside her den, while others got moss and formed nests around the cats.

Four bodies lay in the middle of the clearing, all with friends and family surrounding them. Applewing had given Dovestar and the other shocked cats thyme, and now her paws felt like they would fall off. But she still had words to say. Padding to the small area inside the circle of bodies, she mewed gravely, "Goodbye, Ivypool. Goodbye, Stormpaw. Goodbye, Hiddenwhisker. Goodbye, Palewind. May you have swift running and good hunting in StarClan. You were good warriors, all of you, brave and strong. You all deserve your warrior names."

Ravenheart let out a gasp. She and Flickerfeather were Stormpaw's parents, but the dead tom had never received his warrior name. He might have been deaf, but he had been a good apprentice.

Applewing collapsed on her paws, in the middle of the clearing, and fell asleep right then and there. If only she had an apprentice to watch the injured cats while she slept...

_**Allegiances=**_

_**DoveClan:**_

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Scorchpaw)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Blossompaw)

Mudstorm- brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom (Riverpaw)

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Featherwhisper- black-and-white she-cat

Blazewing- golden tabby tom with black splotches underneath the stripes (Sunshinepaw)

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Ravenheart- black she-cat

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

**Apprentices-**

Riverpaw- dark gray she-cat

Lionpaw- light brown tabby tom (Now in need of a mentor)

Scorchpaw- ginger tom

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom (Now in need of a mentor)

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom (Now in need of a mentor)

Sunshinepaw- golden-and-white she-cat

**Queens-**

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Palewind's kits: Tabbykit, a white tom with black stripes, Turtlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Lilackit, a pale cream she-kit, and Bubblekit, a blind silver she-kit with white paws)

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Reedwhisker, Lionpaw, Silverheart, Ravenheart, Snowpaw (Injured in a patrol ambush)

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

**I guess it was a tragic chapter, but there were so many cats in DoveClan, and it's been too long since any fight or death has happened. **

**Also, I still need some rouges to join during the journey (maybe even a kittypet), and Shimmertail and Furzepelt's kits!**


	28. There Must Be Time

Chapter 8: Bubblekit

Bubblekit sniffed the air, the scent of blood still on the breeze. It had been 3 days since the two hunting patrols had been ambushed, and Reedwhisker and Silverheart had died as well. Snowpaw had been reapprenticed to Moonshimmer, Breezepaw had gotten Flickerfeather, and Lionpaw had been given Mosspelt, though every cat knew that once Lionpaw was able to do his assessment, Lionpaw, Riverpaw, and Scorchpaw would be made warriors.

Personally, she didn't think much of the ambush, even though every other cat was all about it. Every patrol had to also try and scent the ambushers while they were doing their job, and every cat was tired from always being alert. The blind she-kit had learned a few more battle moves from Tigerheart, and though she was grieving from losing her father, she was kind of happy that Snowpaw had been injured and his mentor had died. Maybe the tom had even learned how she felt when he bullied her.

Either way, Bubblekit hated how much time Lilackit spent with Applewing. It meant she had to lie around, bored, all day, while Willowdapple grieved silently and motionlessly for Palewind and Tabbykit strode around boasting about how 'awesome' he was. To be honest, Bubblekit though Tabbykit was nuisiance. How _he_ ended up her sister, she would never know. But Bubblekit knew to accept StarClan's blessings, like the fact that she even had littermates, and especially ones that loved her. She was lucky not to have been one of the cats on the ambushed patrols, and definitely lucky not to be Applewing. At the end of each day, the medicine cat would collapse in a heap in the middle of the clearing, too tired to make it to her den, and so each night, the warriors would carry the sleeping Applewing to her nest.

Pretty much the only thing Bubblekit found exciting was the fact that she was now five moons old. In exactly 31 days, she would be an apprentice! She pricked her ears as she heard a patrol crashing through the barrier. They were letting out yowls, of either excitement, fury, or pain, and as the five cats burst into camp, the leader of the patrol let out a call. "We found the intruders! And, well, they kind of killed Blazewing and Sunshinepaw, but we still found the ambushers!"

Dovestar burst into the clearing. Bubblekit heard her screech, "What? Lay them down, now! And some cat get Applewing, Mudstorm's hurt!" The blind kit heard several cats dashing to Applewing's den, and instead of following them, she scented the air. The patrol leader was Mudstorm, and the other two patrol members who hadn't died were Quailfeather and Darkclaw.

Her whiskers twitched as she realized how lucky the clan was not to have lost Darkclaw. Then, both Dovestar and Tigerheart would be too deep in grief to lead the clan. She hoped they would assign a third in command, not Applewing, but a warrior. A cat who wasn't from their family, who wouldn't feel the loss of Tigerheart and Dovestar's family as much as they did.

A cat with a heart of steel, full with loyalty to DoveClan, would be a good choice. Bubblekit heard a thunder of paws as all the cats who had gone to retrieve Applewing returned. Judging by the fact that Applewing's scent was higher than the other cat scents, she guessed that they had tossed her on their backs and carried her here.

She heard Lilackit following the crowd of warriors, and sniffed. In a quick moment of clarity, Bubblekit knew that Lilackit would become medicine cat apprentice, and that she would have to be a warrior, no matter how much she might embarrass herself. There was no way she would ruin her sister's dream, even if she actually wanted to become a medicine cat. It was time she stopped being sour about the subject. As Lilackit hurried past her, Bubblekit whispered, "Go on, sister. Go on." It was up to destiny what path she walked.

Bubblekit's moment ended, and she wondered how much more of the deaths and injuries would the cats of DoveClan received. For once, she was glad she wasn't an apprentice.

"Snowpaw! Moonshimmer! Emberfoot! Go and take over guard duty. Tell Midnightlight and Scorchpaw to get some rest." Tigerheart commanded. Bubblekit listened as the three cats left camp, and the two cats entered. It seemed like DoveClan was just a routine these days, at this rate.

As the patrol was taken care of, Bubblekit heard Dovestar and Mudstorm disappear to the leader's den to talk about the ambush. The blind silver she-kit licked her white paws nervously, wondering what was going to happen. Would DoveClan fight, or what?

They couldn't just let the ambushers kill their cats, one by one. Bubblekit knew it wasn't her business, but she couldn't help it with all her free time! She was tired of lying around. She wanted to take action, to be part of a real patrol as an apprentice. She had waited 5 moons for her chance to see the territory. She wasn't going to wait any longer.

Bubblekit rose to her paws and padded to the fresh-kill pile, taking a mouse and quickly eating it. If she was going to sneak out of camp, she would need a full belly. "Come on, ambushers," she growled. "Come and find me."

Before she could leave camp, though, she heard Willowdapple call for her. She bounded to her mother, twitching her tail sympathetically yet angrily. If she hadn't come, and instead left, her mother would be frantic. She had already suffered enough with the loss of Palewind. "Coming, Willowdapple!" she called, slipping into the nursery and using her nose to find Willowdapple.

"What is it?" she asked. Willowdapple licked her roughly. "I just thought you should know, dear, that you are going to be a warrior apprentice. I was just speaking with Tigerheart, and he said everything has been planned out. You're going to be a warrior!"

Bubblekit leapt into the air and let out a squeal of excitement. "A warrior! I'm going to be a warrior! I told Snowpaw I'd be a warrior! I'll be the best warrior!" she jumped around the nursery, squeaking on and on. She was going to be a warrior, for StarClan's sake! Snowpaw was wrong. She wasn't useless. She was a warrior!

Eventually, she paused. Would DoveClan survive long enough for her to be a warrior?

In 46 days, DoveClan would leave for the lake. _If_ DoveClan survived until then, that was. Bubblekit had only one question: Would DoveClan make it through?

_**DoveClan:**_

_**Allegiances=**_

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes (Snowpaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Scorchpaw)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Blossompaw)

Mudstorm- brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Lionpaw)

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom (Riverpaw)

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Featherwhisper- black-and-white she-cat

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

**Apprentices-**

Riverpaw- dark gray she-cat

Lionpaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw- ginger tom

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Sunshinepaw- golden-and-white she-cat

**Queens-**

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Palewind's kits: Tabbykit, a white tom with black stripes, Turtlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Lilackit, a pale cream she-kit, and Bubblekit, a blind silver she-kit with white paws)

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Lionpaw, Silverheart, Snowpaw (Injured in a patrol ambush)

Mudstorm (Injured during the patrol that found the ambushers)

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

**Known Cats Outside the Clan-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-kit (Formerly Turtlekit of DoveClan, daughter of Willowdapple)

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **

**Fighters-**

**Trainees-**

**Kits-**

**Sorry to people who don't like all the death, but it's necessary to keep the story realistic. Plus, there'll be even more cats once Shimmertail and Furzepelt have their kits. **

**Anyways, I should be updating a lot more for now, because writing this story is pretty much the only thing keeping me from going insane from all the boredom of summer. (You know, here isn't really anything to do)**

**Especially because my best friend (Who I haven't been able to see the past two weeks) is now going on a two week road-trip. So, again, doing stuff on FanFiction is pretty much keeping me sane and stopping me from working on our Minecraft world.**


	29. Meet the Pack

Chapter 9: Turtle

Turtle padded confidently around the Pack's camp. It had been seven days since Blazewing and Sunshinekit- or was it paw, she didn't know- had been killed. She had joined the Pack after their first ambush on DoveClan in hopes of spying, and had become a trainee. The Pack definitely worked differently then DoveClan- They had one Alpha, a bunch of Fighters, some Trainees, and Kits.

So far, she had met the other Trainees. The oldest one of them was named Frost, a wispy white she-cat, followed by Bone and Swift. Bone was a white tom, while Swift was gray-and-white. The next one was Dawn, a golden she-cat, and finally, there was her, Turtle.

She also knew a few of the Fighter, but the majority of them were unknown to her. The four cats who did the majority of the trainee training were Strike, Scarlet, Claw, and Dark. Almost every day, they would drag the trainees out for a battle session.

To be honest, Turtle felt like she fit in with the Pack. They were all strong fighters, like her, with fierce spirits. Their Alpha, Fang, was descendent of the former Alpha, Storm, and so on.

There were strict rule that made sense, and she agreed with their ways of life. Except for the fact that they attacked DoveClan cats, though, of course.

As she walked across the camp, Scarlet padded up. The dark ginger she-cat towered over the 5 moon old Trainee, and Turtle waited slightly impatiently for her to speak. "Come," Scarlet finally growled. "You're coming with me and a few others on an attack on that DoveClan."

Turtle shrank back. She couldn't attack DoveClan! But she couldn't lose her cover, either. She would have to fight DoveClan. She straightened up. "Right. What are my orders?" Scarlet twitched her tail. "Kill as many cats as they can. They've found our camp, so they must pay. Try and kill the kits, especially. Without young to train, they won't have any new cats to replace their dead warriors."

Nodding, Turtle followed Scarlet across the clearing to the camp entrance. Bone, Dawn, Strike, and four other Fighters she didn't recognize were there, waiting. "Ready?" A black tom asked. The cats nodded. "Let's go, then."

Turtle followed as the group of cats dashed out of the camp, pounding through the woods towards DoveClan. There were screeches as they ran into a patrol, and she found herself leaping onto Doveflight, praying she didn't recognize her. Pummeling the she-cat's back, Turtle felt her inner monster unleash. She raked her claws over and over until Doveflight scraped her off with a tree. As Doveflight pounced for her, Turtle remembered a move she had been taught yesterday.

Dashing forwards, she nipped Doveflight's belly neatly before darting out of the way. The warrior crashed on the ground, and Turtle spun around, ready to deliver the killing blow. She managed to stop herself, but just barely.

Scampering off Doveflight, she turned to see Daisypaw bearing down on her. "This is for Stormpaw!" she yowled. Turtle took a step back, surprised. She hadn't known that Stormpaw had been killed.

As she stood there, Daisypaw lashed out, raking her claws down Turtle's chest. She simmered with anger, and lunged forwards, about to attack Daisypaw, when Robinwing flashed in the way. Turtle's paws reached out and raked down the ginger tabby she-cat's shoulder, and Robinwing let out a screech of defiance.

Then, a DoveClan cat called retreat, and slowly, the cats scampered away. Turtle felt horrified when she saw them dragging Featherwhisper behind them.

"After them!" cried Dawn, dashing forwards, but a brown tabby stopped her. "Dawn, we have no need to chase them." Turning to the black tom who was leading the patrol, he added, "Night, we've no need to continue. They've learned their lesson."

Night tilted his head. "Or have they, Bracken? Have they?" A silver tabby she-cat padded forwards. "They found our camp!" she snarled. "They haven't learned their lesson!" Bracken turned to the she-cat. "Sky, we really shouldn't-" A white she-cat burst forwards. "DoveClan should just leave already! We've proven that we're taking over this territory!"

Night turned to the white cat. "Kylimba, you know we haven't actually told them yet." Kylimba turned on Night. "We're continuing this attack." Bracken thrust himself between the two. "No, we're not. Come on; we're going home. Our trainees need to rest and take care of their wounds. As do we."

The group of cats turned and headed back to camp, leaving the ambush site behind.

When they were back at the camp, Turtle lay down to rest and lick her wounds. Every trainee was taught that the first thing to do after fighting is to go somewhere where you know you're safe and treat your wounds. The Pack shared a stock of marigold and cobweb just for the purpose. Every cat was supposed to gather the materials whenever they saw them and add them to the pile so that the supply never went out.

Turtle had started a routine of gathering marigold and cobwebs after catching prey. Since every cat had to catch their own prey except for kits, Trainees were given a quick hunting lesson their first day before their first training session. Turtle had turned out to be one of the better hunters, and like the Fighters, she often brought the kits a squirrel or two.

As she applied her marigold and cobweb, Swift padded over. "So? How was the ambush? Did they learn their lesson?" He brought a small rabbit with him, and placed between the two so they could share. Turtle blinked gratefully at him before mewing, "Good. They retreated soon enough. We only had time to kill one cat, but the others are pretty wounded. Knowing DoveClan, they'll stay up all night sitting vigil again."

Swift laughed, and Turtle began to relax. She enjoyed spending time with Swift. He was nice, and he and his brother, Bone, were only half a moon older than her.

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes (Snowpaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Scorchpaw)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Blossompaw)

Mudstorm- brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Lionpaw)

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom (Riverpaw)

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

**Apprentices-**

Riverpaw- dark gray she-cat

Lionpaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw- ginger tom

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Sunshinepaw- golden-and-white she-cat

**Queens-**

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Palewind's kits: Tabbykit, a white tom with black stripes, Turtlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Lilackit, a pale cream she-kit, and Bubblekit, a blind silver she-kit with white paws)

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Lionpaw, Silverheart, Snowpaw (Injured in a patrol ambush)

Mudstorm (Injured during the patrol that found the ambushers)

Doveflight, Daisypaw, Scorchpaw, Robinwing, Midnightlight (Injured during third ambush)

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

**Trainees-**

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Swift- gray-and-white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (Secretly a former DoveClan cat)

**Kits-**

?

?

?

?

**So, now you know what's happening with Turtle, at least. I'm glad she found where she belonged, but I'm getting worried that with cats pretty much dying ****_every _chapter, we'll lose too many cats. Anyways, have a good day!**


	30. The Action Plan

Chapter 10: Tabbykit

Tabbykit strode proudly across the clearing, a mouse dangling from his jaws. Three days ago, the third ambush had happened, and Dovestar had not yet announced their action plan, though she had promised to share it today.

He was sure that he would be part of the battle patrol being as he was the most (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world.

The said cat sat 'handsomely' in the shade, waiting for Dovestar to call the clan.

Soon enough, the she-cat leapt onto the High Stone. "Let the warriors of DoveClan gather in the clearing for a meeting!" she yowled, and Tabbykit frowned. Those weren't the right words. Then he smirked. Only the (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world would and could say the _right_ words.

Tabbykit waited like a (BEWARE) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, ****awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat as his clan mates gathered to hear Dovestar's words.

The she-cat stood neatly on the rock, but not as neatly as Tabbykit would and could ever stand. Of course, he _was_ the most (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, ****awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world.

"DoveClan, there have been too many raids. I will be leading a patrol to try and reason with these cats. Plus, we will be apprenticing Willowdapple and Palewind's kits a half a moon early. We will also be leaving five days after they are apprenticed."

Tabbykit leapt to his paws. "I know why you're doing this!" he exclaimed. "It's because I'm the most (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, ****awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world, isn't it?"

The clan stared at him. Finally, Dovestar mewed, "Uh, no."

Tabbykit hissed. "You're lying to the most (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, ****awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world! How could you?"

Dovestar and Tigerheart exchanged a look. Then jaws clamped down on his scruff and tossed his into the nursery. "Hey, I'm the most **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, ****awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world!" he yowled after whoever had tossed him.

"He had _such _the attitude," some cat whispered in the clearing. Then Tabbykit, his mind whirling from the throw, fell asleep.

_I'm the most (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, ****awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world! _He though happily.

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes (Snowpaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Scorchpaw)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Blossompaw)

Mudstorm- brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Lionpaw)

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom (Riverpaw)

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

**Apprentices-**

Riverpaw- dark gray she-cat

Lionpaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw- ginger tom

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Sunshinepaw- golden-and-white she-cat

**Queens-**

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Palewind's kits: Tabbykit, a white tom with black stripes, Turtlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Lilackit, a pale cream she-kit, and Bubblekit, a blind silver she-kit with white paws)

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Lionpaw, Silverheart, Snowpaw (Injured in a patrol ambush)

Mudstorm (Injured during the patrol that found the ambushers)

Doveflight, Daisypaw, Scorchpaw, Robinwing, Midnightlight (Injured during third ambush)

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

**Trainees-**

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Swift- gray-and-white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (Secretly a former DoveClan cat)

**Kits-**

?

?

?

?

**Well, well, well. Tabbykit _really _needs to work on his attitude. And I realize I forgot to help blueleaf4ever on her question/review on Ch. 7. **

**So, to add chapters!**

**Before you can add another chapter to your story, you need to already have your story published.**

**From there, you'll have to go to the Manage Stories tab.**

**There, you'll see you're story listed. Click on it, and it will bring you to a different page.**

**Up near the top of the screen, there will be a list of different pages. Choose the Content/Chapters page.**

**Now, underneath those tab options on the new page, you'll have two options: Post New Chapter and Replace/Update Chapter. Below that will be a list of all the chapters our story has.**

**Click Post New Chapter. From there, it'll ask you too type your chapter name and to choose the document/file that you want to make your next chapter.**

**Finally, you'll have the Post button. Just click that!**

**Hope that helped, blueleaf4ever!**

**Oh, and I'll be switching this story into a second story. Maybe, that is. I'm not sure.**


	31. Reunion

**Wow... We're already back to Lilackit...**

Chapter 11: Lilackit

Lilackit bounced out of the nursery and towards the medicine cat den. In four days, she would be apprenticed to Applewing!

She would have the Gift, the Choice, be a Guardian, and have a Guardian. Cinderpelt had visited her a few other times, and she had been told that she now had to choose who she wanted to Guard and who she wanted to Guard her. Honestly, Lilackit couldn't come to a decision. She wanted to make her sister, Bubblekit, feel important by having her Guard her, but she wanted to Guard her sister.

It had been a few nights until she had come to a decision. She wanted Bubblekit to Guard her, and she wanted to Guard Dovestar. The Clan needed Dovestar if it was to survive. They needed Dovestar to establish all the clan traditions, to truly make them a clan. But without Dovestar to do that, then they would all fall apart.

Sure, they had Tigerheart. But it was Dovestar's clan, not his, and if he were to take over, the clan wouldn't develop as they were supposed to. Lilackit was sure of it.

So now she had to wait for another visit from Cinderpelt so she could tell her StarClan friend her Choice. Lilackit suspected she wouldn't be visited until her first visit to the Moon Tree- or was she supposed to say the Moon Bark?

StarClan had spoken to Applewing and told her to scrape off as big a piece of the Moon Tree's bark as she could. That would become their connection to StarClan through the journey and once they reached the lake. They apparently didn't want them to visit the Moon Pool like the other clans did.

Lilackit was fine with that. By having the Moon Bark in the new medicine den, Applewing and her wouldn't have to travel all the way through the forest. Plus, the lake clans might not accept them, and so WindClan might not let them cross their territory to get to the Moon Pool.

Of course, would there even be enough WindClan cats left alive to stop them?

Lilackit ducked into the medicine den. "Hi, Applewing!" she mewed cheerfully. "Should I check over Lionpaw, Snowpaw, and Silverheart? You said they should be ready to return to their duties."

The medicine cat nodded from where she was sorting some herbs. Lilackit purred, proud that Applewing trusted her, before padding over to the white apprentice. "Mornin'," the tom greeted. "Can I go back to duties now?" Snowpaw sat up and lifted his head so that his chest injuries were visible.

She leaned forwards and sniffed his scratches. None of them smelled sour, so they clearly hadn't gotten infected. The wounds were healing nicely, too, and were already disappearing. Lilackit then sniffed the deep scratch on his back. It was also healing well. "Let me just redo your poultices and get you some herbs for strength, and then you're good to go!" she decided at last. "But be careful."

Turning around, she padded to Applewing. "Can I have some goldenrod and a juniper berry?" she asked. Applewing nodded and pushed her the herbs, adding some dock to the pile.

Lilackit thanked her and turned back to Snowpaw. "Eat this," she mewed, pushing the berry toward him before taking the dock and a teensy bit of goldenrod and started to chew it. Once the poultice was ready, she took off the mess of herbs on his scratch and replaced them before untangling the old cobwebs and adding it back on.

She repeated the process with his chest injuries and sent him off before turning to Lionpaw. Almost all his scratches had disappeared, but they had kept him in the den because of one inflamed scratch. Sniffing it, she realized that the inflammation was gone and all he needed was a little bit of dock.

After sending away Lionpaw, she turned to Silverheart. The she-cat's shoulder was healing nicely, but she didn't think that it was ready to patrol with yet. Lilackit knew that her ears had healed, though, and her claw had grown back. Yet her long scratch wasn't ready yet.

She re-did the poultices and turned to Applewing. "The only cats we have left to treat are Silverheart, Doveflight, Robinwing, and Scorchpaw," she reported.

Applewing nodded. "Good, good. As long as there aren't any ambushes for a few more days, we'll have every cat up and running!" Then the medicine cat's eyes darkened. "Except for the ten of us who will never return," she murmured.

Lilackit dipped her head. The loss of ten cats from the ambushes had deeply shaken her future mentor. "You did all you could," she murmured sympathetically.

The pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles jerked her head up. Her green eyes blazed with anger. "I did _not_ do all I could! If I had done more, if I had given them more marigold, more goldenrod! If I had been more prepared!" She growled. "I'm going to gather more herbs before we run out! Go and play with Bubblekit and Tabbykit."

She watched, uneasy, as Applewing stormed out of the den. After a few moments, Lilackit followed her out and glanced around the clearing. _If only Turtlekit was here as well. But every says she dead, and it's been a few moons. Should I give up hope? Or should I keep believing she's alive?_

Head and tail drooping, she padded over to where Bubblekit was doing something with Tigerheart. "You're getting really good at this!" Tigerheart mewed as Lilackit neared them. "Can you get my tail tip now? Remember, in battle it's usually lashing."

Curious, Lilackit stopped to watch. Bubblekit crouched for just a moment before raking out with her paws, catching Tigerheart's tail tip as asked. "Great job!" the pale cream she-kit exclaimed. "You're really good at this."

Bubblekit and Tigerheart glanced at her, surprised. Finally, Tigerheart excused himself and left. Bubblekit padded over. "It's no thanks to _you!_" she hissed. Lilackit was taken aback. "Why are you so angry?" she asked.

"Because! Every day, I lie around camp while you go to the medicine den. You don't care about me. If you do, you wouldn't ignore me when I call for you! You wouldn't be so surprised that I'm so good at this! What makes me so horrible that you don't even recognize me as a sister? You act like Tabbykit is your only littermate." Bubblekit growled.

Lilackit wasn't sure how to answer. "Y-you called to me?" she finally stuttered. "But, I-I never heard you! An-and Turtlekit's still alive!" "Exactly! You don't bother to pay _any _attention to me because you're all so busy talking with Applewing! I'm tired of listening to you drone on and on about how you so miss Turtlekit and how she's oh so awesome."

Guilt flooded over her. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "You're right. You don't deserve this, and I should be a better sister. Tu-Turtlekit is dead. She's gone, and been so for moons. I need to get over it."

"I'm sorry, too," Bubblekit replied. "I shouldn't be making such an outburst. In fact, I should be happy that you're enjoying yourself. But instead, I'm acting like some mouse-brained idiot."

For a few moment, the sisters stood in silence. Finally, Lilackit grabbed a stone and slid it across the ground at Bubblekit. "Let's play stonesmack!" she yowled. "Do you want me to go easy on you?"

Bubblekit caught the stone effortlessly and passed it back. "No thanks," she mewed. "I don't need any handicaps!"

Lilackit dove for it, catching it before quickly sliding it back over to Bubblekit.

They repeated the process for a few minutes before lying down together, worn out from the game and the argument. "Tomorrow, I'll spend all day with you," she promised.

"And me, right?" Tabbykit mewed, standing over them. After all, I'm the most (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, ****awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world. We can play clans, and I'll be the leader of all of them because I'm so totally awesome!"

Lilackit and Bubblekit groaned. "Oh, all right."

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes (Snowpaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes (Scorchpaw)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Blossompaw)

Mudstorm- brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Lionpaw)

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom (Riverpaw)

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

**Apprentices-**

Riverpaw- dark gray she-cat

Lionpaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw- ginger tom

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

**Queens-**

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Palewind's kits: Tabbykit, a white tom with black stripes, Lilackit, a pale cream she-kit, and Bubblekit, a blind silver she-kit with white paws. Also mother of Turtlekit, who died.)

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Silverheart (Injured in a patrol ambush)

Doveflight, Scorchpaw, Robinwing (Injured during third ambush)

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

?

?

?

?

?

?

?

**Trainees-**

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Swift- gray-and-white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (Secretly a former DoveClan cat)

**Kits-**

?

?

?

?

**There's chapter 11! You know, I'm pretty proud myself for getting this far into a story without losing any interest in it at all. I kinda feel like CinderPeltLover did when she found out Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2 had more chapters then Empress Tansy's original WADW Nightcloud.**

**I'm also pretty happy that, well, I got down what the original clan allegiances will be when we get to the lake.**

**I guess feel free to submit a rouge or a kit, and that's it!**


	32. The Next Step

Chapter 12: Dovestar

Dovestar stood proudly on the High Stone, looking down at the cats who were gathering beneath her. Today, both warriors and apprentices would be made, and then she would take a patrol to talk to the cats who were ambushing their patrols.

"Cats of DoveClan," she began, knowing how lucky she was to be part of- and leader of- the one clan that had escaped the wrath of the other four clans. "Today we gather for the making of three apprentices, and three warriors."

She could Bubblekit trembling in excitement, and Riverpaw's fur was shining in the sunlight. Willowdapple looked as if she could burst with pride for her three kits. Dovestar felt sympathetic for a moment towards the silver, black, and white she-cat. _I've lost a kit, too. But mine grew to be a warrior; you lost Turtlekit when she was only about 4 moons old._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked down at Riverpaw, Lionpaw, and Scorchpaw. "Come forwards, apprentices," she mewed, beckoning the three towards her. The throng of cats parted, and she leapt off the High Stone to stand before them. "I, Dovestar, leader of DoveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Riverpaw, Lionpaw, Scorchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Lionpaw promised.

"I do," Riverpaw mewed solemnly.

"I do." Scorchpaw said after a moment.

Scorchpaw gave a slight bounce of excitement, and the cats let out an amused purr. "Riverpaw, come forwards." The dark gray she-cat walked proudly until she was right in front of Dovestar. "Duskfeather, is Riverpaw ready to be a warrior?" The gray tabby tom stood up. "Riverpaw is a skilled hunter and fighter. She deserves her warrior name." Dovestar nodded, and Riverpaw purred in gratitude. "Then I name you Riverfrost. StarClan honors your perseverance and your courage, and I welcome you as a full warrior of DoveClan."

The newly named Riverfrost licked her shoulder in respect as she rested her muzzle on the warrior's forehead. Then Riverfrost stepped back and padded back into the crowd of warriors. Dovestar turned to Lionpaw. "Mosspelt, would you say Lionpaw is worthy of his warrior name?" she asked. Mosspelt let out an approving purr. "Yes. He has proved many times that he will be a valuable asset to the clan." The light tabby tom flicked his tail, excited. "Then this cat is not Lionpaw; he is Lionstorm!" Dovestar responded. "StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and the clan welcomes you as a full warrior." Again, Lionstorm licked her shoulder, and she rested her muzzle on his head.

Finally, Scorchpaw came forwards, and she swung her head to face Midnightlight. "Is Scorchpaw skilled enough to be a warrior?" Midnightlight nodded, replying, "Scorchpaw is loyal to his clan mates and always ready to help. DoveClan needs to ask no more of him." "Scorchpaw, I name you Scorchfrost, StarClan honors your loyalty and spirit, and they welcome you as a DoveClan warrior." Dovestar touched her muzzle to his head. He licked her shoulder, and then stepped back.

"Riverfrost! Lionstorm! Scorchfrost!" the clan cheered. Dovestar added her voice to the many and chanted along with them before waving her tail for silence. "Now it's time to welcome three kits as apprentices. Tabbykit, step forwards." The white tom pranced forwards, his black stripes gleaming in the sunlight. "Tabbykit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Tabbypaw." Dovestar glanced at the crowd of warriors, all holding their breath as if praying to StarClan to not be chosen to mentor the obnoxious apprentice. "Mudstorm, you came to our clan a rouge, but have proven yourself a warrior through and through. I trust you will pass on your seriousness and passion to your apprentice."

The clan exhaled loudly as the brown tom padded forwards, his eyes wide with a silent plead, as if he was begging her to change her mind. Tabbypaw strode up to him, his tail held high. "Conratulations," he mewed to his mentor. "You're going to be teaching the most (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world!" Everyone groaned, and then Mudstorm hustled his apprentice back into the crowd of cats.

"Bubblekit, come forwards." The blind silver she-kit bounced forwards, her white paws flying. "Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Bubblepaw. Tigerheart, you have shown yourself to be skilled and patient, and your mentor, Oakfur, passed on his strength and courage to you. I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice." Tigerheart stood up and padded to his apprentice's side, and Bubblekit eagerly touched noses with him.

Finally, Dovestar looked at Lilackit. "Come forwards." The pale cream she-cat walked calmly forwards, though her eyes twinkled with excitement. _It's a good thing she's a medicine cat apprentice!_ Dovestar thought to herself. _Otherwise, she might need a cat to be her guardian! I bet she could get into lots of trouble._ "Applewing, come forwards."

The medicine cat gracefully made her way to stand in front of her. "As you all, I will not be around forever. But that doesn't mean that when I die, DoveClan will be without an medicine cat." Applewing mewed formally. Dovestar nodded. Now it was her turn to speak. "Lilackit, is it truly your wish to become a medicine cat apprentice?" The kit nodded. "Then from now on, until you earn your medicine cat name, you will be known as Lilacpaw. DoveClan wishes you well during your visit with StarClan at the next half-moon."

"Tabbypaw! Bubblepaw! Lilacpaw!" The clan yowled. Dovestar chanted the apprentices' names, before adding the new warriors' names to the call. "Tabbypaw! Bubblepaw! Lilacpaw! Riverfrost! Lionstorm! Scorchfrost!" And then a cat called out, "DoveClan! DoveClan!" Everyone followed, until they were all shouting DoveClan to the stars.

It took a while for them to quiet down, but when they did, Dovestar spoke. "It is now time for me to choose my patrol for when we visit the ambushers. I'd like to take Applewing, Lilacpaw, Tigerheart, Scorchfrost, and Mudstorm. Tabbypaw and Bubblepaw, you aren't coming because you haven't had any training. Lilacpaw is coming because she is a medicine cat. We leave now."

She leapt down from High Stone and beckoned to her patrol, who gather behind her. Lilacpaw stood proudly next to Applewing, while Tigerheart stood on the apprentice's other side. Scorchfrost stood at the back, as if he had assigned himself the position of watching out for followers, and Mudstorm stood next to Dovestar so he could show her where to go.

As they left camp, she was aware of her warriors' gazes following the patrol. Dovestar hoped no one would get into trouble, but she couldn't guarantee anything.

Before too long, Mudstorm let out a hiss. "Stop, everyone. Their camp is just behind these brambles." _It's well protected,_ Dovestar realized. _We could easily lose a fight if we're fighting in here. _But she didn't let any hesitation show to her warriors as she took the lead and padded into the camp of the ambushers.

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes (Snowpaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Blossompaw)

Mudstorm- brown tom (Tabbypaw)

Willowdapple- black, gray, and white she-cat, former kittypet

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfrost- ginger tom

**Apprentices-**

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Silverheart (Injured in a patrol ambush)

Doveflight, Robinwing (Injured during third ambush)

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

?

?

?

?

?

?

**Trainees-**

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Swift- gray-and-white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (Secretly a former DoveClan cat known as Turtlekit)

**Kits-**

?

?

?

?

**Chapter done!**

**Again, blueleaf4ever, if you read this, please tell me if you understood. If not, I'm happy to rephrase my words!**


	33. Clash of Clans

Chapter 13: Tigerheart

"Stop right there!" a cat yowled. Five ambushers surrounded us, baring their teeth. The one who had spoken was a white she-cat, who held one forepaw in a threat.

Tigerheart pressed against Lilacpaw, trying to comfort her even though I was scared. These rouges were fierce- and strong- like the group of Rabbark's followers that we had faced soon after Dovestar had formed DoveClan. "We're not here to fight!" he mewed quickly.

A tortoiseshell cat who looked just old enough to be an apprentice padded up to stand next to the white she-cat. Tigerheart could feel Lilacpaw stiffen behind him at the sight of her. "Then why are you here?" she growled, staring at Lilacpaw with some unreadable emotion in her fierce green eyes.

Dovestar sat down peaceably. "We're here to talk, to reason with you about the ambushes."

A black tom glanced at a dark ginger she-cat, who flicked her tail at the tortoiseshell. "Turtle, go and tell Fang about this." she mewed sharply. Turtle nodded and vanished into the shadows. Tigerheart felt like he should be remembering something or someone, but it didn't come to mind.

Now the dark ginger she-cat looked at them. "Go on. Explain yourselves." The black tom and white she-cat nodded, and a dark gray-and-white tom let out an approving hiss.

Tigerheart forced himself to sit down next to Dovestar, and Lilacpaw, Applewing, and Scorchfrost did the same. "Look," Dovestar mewed evenly. "Here's the deal. My clan- DoveClan- is moving in half a moon. We'd like to negotiate with you somehow to get you to stop attacking our patrols until the day after the full moon, which is also the day after we leave. If any cat is still in our old territory on that day, feel free to attack. But please wait until then."

A black-and-white tom emerged from the shadows, Turtle beside him. "So you're admitting you're weak and cowardly?" he snarled. Tigerheart glanced at Lilacpaw and Applewing, wishing he was closer to the untrained she-cats. Well, not battle-trained, at least.

"No," he mewed thinly. "We're not saying that. We've been planning to leave for a long time now. We're just asking you to leave us alone so we can leave strong enough to make our journey."

The tom laughed sharply. "You just admitted your weak and cowardly again." He felt Dovestar bristle beside him. "Just leave us alone until the full moon!" she snapped.

Again, the tom laughed. "And now you change what you said earlier from the day after the full moon to the full moon itself!" Scorchfrost leapt to his feet. "Who are you, anyways?" the young warrior demanded.

"My name is Fang, and I'm the Alpha of the pack." he mewed. "The ginger she-cat is Scarlet. The white one is Kylimba. The black tom is Night, and the other tom is Rat. The tortoiseshell is one of our Trainees, Turtle, and the gray-and-white tom is another Trainee, Swift. Who are you?" Fang growled as Dovestar leapt to her paws as well.

"I'm Dovestar, the leader of DoveClan. The brown tabby is my deputy, Tigerheart. The brown tom is a warrior of mine named Mudstorm, the pale ginger she-cat with the brown flecks is my medicine cat, Applewing, and the pale cream she-cat is her apprentice, Lilacpaw. Now tell me- where did Turtle come from?" demanded Dovestar.

Fang let out a growl. "Turtle was a rouge. She came to us at 4 and a half moons old, and that's it. Her parents abandoned her when she was 4 moons old, and she's one of us now. Why?"

Lilacpaw hissed angrily. "Yeah, right. That's my sister, Turtlekit! She's a DoveClan cat, like me. Her sisters are Bubblepaw and I, and her brother is Tabbypaw. Her mother is Willowdapple, and your group killed her father, Palewind! _Our_ father!"

Everything clicked into place in Tigerheart's mind. He glanced at Lilacpaw and Applewing. "Go back to camp. Now," he added as Lilacpaw opened her mouth to protest. "Fetch backup. Things are about to go nasty."

Applewing nodded and hurried her apprentice out of the camp. Fang flicked his tail, and Scarlet dashed after them. Tigerheart could hear the she-cats breaking into a run as the dark ginger she-cat chased them.

Then, Fang turned to face Turtlekit. "Is what these cats say true?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Turtlekit lowered her head. "Yes, I was born in DoveClan," she admitted. "But I chose to ran away. When I saw you were attacking DoveClan cats, I-I joined so I could spy and see if I could stop you all. But instead of learning how to stop the Pack, I discovered you're all cats like me. The only thing I don't like about the Pack is the fact that we're attacking DoveClan!" her voice rose to a wail.

"Go back to your clan, traitor!" Fang howled. "And run away with them to hide somewhere else!" Turtlekit shoved past Fang and the DoveClan cats, her eyes glittering angrily. She left the Pack's camp and disappeared into the forest. Swift ran after her.

Tigerheart was numb with shock. First off, Turtlekit was alive? Second, she had joined the Pack to try and protect DoveClan, even after she had left! She must have been very brave, strong, and a very, very, very good fighter to join them. He wasn't sure whether to be proud, happy, or scared of her.

He didn't have time to think it over, because the ambushers leapt at them.

He ended up trying to tackle Night as he raked at Dovestar's belly. Tigerheart barely managed to pull him off of the leader before Night twisted in his grip and began to batter him. The Pack cats were strong, and as her grappled with Night, he realized they stood no chance against them.

"Retreat!" he yowled, yanking free of Night's claws. "DoveClan, retreat!" Tigerheart watched as the Pack cats lined up away from them, allowing him to see the damage dealed to Scorchfrost and Dovestar. It took him only a moment to realize that Scorchfrost and Mudstorm were dead, and Dovestar was losing her second life. She was now down to seven.

As Dovestar coughed and managed to stand up, he grabbed Scorchfrost's body and began to drag him back to camp. Dovestar padded after him, carrying Mudstorm, and as they limped, Scarlet trotted past them without bothering to claw them.

Finally, they ran into a fresh patrol of warriors. Quailfeather, Moonshimmer, Snowpaw, and Duskfeather surrounded them immediately, taking Scorchfrost's body as well as Mudstorm's and supported them as they finished their journey back to camp.

They went through the entrance to hear yowls of dismay. Duskfeather and Snowpaw lay Scorchfrost and Mudstorm in the middle of the clearing, and Tigerheart watched as Applewing brought Dovestar to her den. It was up to him to tell the clan what happened. He leapt up the High Stone and turned to face them.

"As you all know, Dovestar and I lead a patrol to the ambushers to try and talk reason with them." He began. "Well, it didn't end well. They attacked us, and they won't be leaving us alone. The only good thing is that we found Turtlekit- she had joined the Pack to spy and try and stop them from attacking us when she learned about them attacking us. Their Alpha, Fang, has banished her know that he knows about it. We don't know where she went, exactly, but a Trainee named Swift went after her. If Turtlekit come to us, we'll let her back in, but it's clear she's an independent cat who lives by herself now."

Willowdapple was leaning softly into Flickerfeather's shoulder, seemingly both delighted, proud, and sad all over again. Bubblepaw was prancing around her mother, and Tabbypaw let out a loud purr. "Looks like a sister of the most (BEWARE!) **awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, awesome, amazing, smart, strong, clever, epic, super, great, cool, popular, superb** cat in the whole wide world has returned!"

"This meeting is over. Please return to your duties, and stay away from the ambushers at all costs." Tigerheart mewed. He was about to leap off the High Stone when Darkclaw and Weaselfur padded forwards. "Tigerheart," Weaselfur mewed. "We have something we'd like to announce." Curious, Tigerheart nodded and beckoned htem to the front of the crowd. "Go on."

Darkclaw turned to face the clan. "Look. We have a problem in this clan. Dovestar and Tigerheart are too soft- if they had instead fought to drive out the intruders, maybe this wouldn't have gone so badly. Me and Weaselfur are leaving the clan to start our own clan. Any cat who wants to come is welcome to. Our clan- ShadeClan- is for the cats who aren't afraid to fight to protect themselves. Every cat who's interested in it, come forwards. The rest of you, stay back." Tigerheart watched, astonished, as the clan split up. This was how the odds went:

With Darkclaw and Weaselfur were: Mysteryfeather, Midnightlight, Willowdapple, Duskfeather, Silverheart, Robinwing, Mosspelt, Riverfrost, Daisypaw, Nightpaw, Snowpaw, Tabbypaw, and Bubba.

Still with DoveClan was: Doveflight, Moonshimmer, Tawnypelt, Quailfeather, Flickerfeather, Emberfoot, Lionstorm, Blossompaw, Breezepaw, Bubblepaw, Shimmertail, and Furzepelt, plus Tigerheart, Dovestar, Applewing, and Lilacpaw.

His heart sickening, Tigerheart glanced at the cats below. "So, you're going to stay and here and kill yourselves trying to kill the ambushers?" He challenged Weaselfur. The tom shook his head. "No, we'll be travelling back to the lake with you. But we aren't going to be cowards. We're going to be strong!"

"You don't have a medicine cat, though!" Tigerheart pleaded. Darkclaw flexed his claws, in and out, in and out. "We don't care. We'll learn how to heal ourselves as a clan! Weaselfur and I will get ourselves our own Moon Bark- no, a Moon Leaf- and set out with our cats. We're leaving DoveClan now, as soon as we sort out mentors for our apprentices."

Tigerheart didn't have any fight left in him, so he merely nodded. Weaselfur turned back to the ShadeClan cats. "Okay, so, Daisypaw, Nightpaw, Snowpaw, and Tabbypaw, come forwards. Daisypaw, your real mentor is Robinwing, so we'll keep that, and I'll mentor Snowpaw." he decided. Darkclaw nodded. "Then I'll have Nightpaw, and the new mentor of Tabbypaw will be Riverfrost. Good luck with your new apprentices!"

The ShadeClan cats cheered quickly before ducking out of the tunnel.

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Blossompaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

**Apprentices-**

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

?

?

?

?

?

?

**Trainees-**

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

?

?

?

**Kits-**

?

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Okay, guys!**

**We'll no longer have any Tigerheart, Applewing, or Dovestar POVS, but we are adding another ShadeClan cat's POV and a Pack cat's POV. I don't know who'll they'll be yet, so you're welcome to try and persuade me into one, but I do know I want a Fighter from the Pack and an apprentice from ShadeClan.**

**And another random comment... I really feel like I'm improving on my writing! *Cheers***


	34. Star Talk

Chapter 14: Applewing (_Final chapter from her POV)_

Applewing yawned, stretching in her mossy nest. Three days had passed since ShadeClan had formed, and tonight was the half moon, and she would be visiting the Moon Bark with Lilacpaw for the first time. She was certain that StarClan would accept her apprentice, and she was content to sit by and enjoy the short-living peace that had come to DoveClan and ShadeClan.

Still, she knew her apprentice was worried for her sister. Ever since Turtlekit had been found, Lilacpaw had dragged herself around camp. Even Bubblepaw seemed to be slowing down. But without any way to find Turtlekit and bring her back to DoveClan, there was nothing Applewing could do but watch.

"Applewing, Lilacpaw, come quick! There's been another raid!" A voice called urgently. Applewing sat straight. Short-lived peace, _that_ was for sure. Grabbing marigold and cobweb from the store, she lead Lilacpaw out into the clearing.

Moonshimmer lay in the middle of the clearing, gasping for breath. "I-I was out hunting," she managed to whisper. "I strayed too close to the Pack, a-and they caught me off guard!" Applewing shushed the warrior and sniffed her wounds. Her belly was split open, and her flanks were covered with scratches. "Chew that marigold poultice," she ordered Lilacpaw. "Then find me some dock, poppy, honey, and goldenrod."

The warrior's eyes widened. "Why do I need so many herbs?" she wheezed. The medicine cat glanced at her, her eyes dark. "It's because I can't afford to use too much of anything, or I won't have any of it for when we really need it." Applewing snatched up the marigold poultice and smeared it over Moonshimmer's belly wound, using a teensy bit of the paste to add to a bad scratch near her neck.

Lilacpaw came back with all the herbs she had requested for, and she had her apprentice chew up the dock and the goldenrod while she gave Moonshimmer the poppy seeds and some honey. They would sooth the pain. She wished she had enough juniper berries to give her one for strength, but she couldn't afford to use any of the precious remedy.

"Can you stand up?" Applewing asked. "Or do you need us to help you to my den?" Moonshimmer nodded and stood up, but her legs buckled and she crumpled back down. As the medicine cats moved to help her, she let out a cough. "No, honestly, I can make it!" she mewed earnestly.

Sighing, Applewing lodged her shoulder under Moonshimmer, and Lilacpaw did the same on her other side. Together, the three made their way to the medicine den, where they lay Moonshimmer on a spare nest. "Rest, now," She ordered, and the white warrior obediently closed her eyes.

Applewing sat down in the corner of the den, realizing with a jolt it was already sun high. How did time pass so quick? She could hear Tigerheart listing the patrols outside, but stayed where she was. As she studied the wall of her den, she realized she was no longer in her bramble den, but a rocky cave. A pale ginger she-cat sat in front of her, her green eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry it has to be like this,"

"Like what?" Applewing asked, leaning forwards with curiosity. The ginger she-cat glanced at her swiftly. "The danger to come... we would stop it if we could. But even StarClan can't prevent the future." Her mind was spinning. "What danger?" she mewed.

The she-cat licked one paw slowly. "Oh, how do I put it? I'm supposed to give you the prophecy, but how? If only they had chosen Darkflower. She's amazing at this stuff." Applewing lowered her head. "I don't care how you share the prophecy," she murmured. "As long as you share it."

When she looked up, the pale ginger she-cat's eyes were blazing. "How can you say that?" she snapped. "This is my first time! It has to majestic, it has to be perfect!" Taken aback, Applewing stood up to explore, when the she-cat flicked her tail and they were suddenly teleported to some sort of rocky ledge in the sky."Look," The she-cat mumbled. Applewing peered cautiously over the edge. She could see a lake below, with beautiful forest and hills surrounding it. But as she watched, the trees closest to the lake shriveled, and the bushes on the hills turned brown dead.

A fox that was wondering amongst some reeds collapsed, far, far below, and Applewing gasped. Even from here, she instinctively knew the vixen was expecting cubs. "What's happening?" She glanced at the she-cat, who stared back at her evenly.

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

Applewing closed her eyes, knowing that this must be the prophecy the she-cat had been sent to share with her. "Oh, StarClan," she breathed. "Why is everything so difficult?"

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her den, Moonshimmer sleeping peacefully and Lilacpaw staring at her with wide eyes. "W-What happened?" her apprentice breathed. "You disappeared for a moment... and now you're back!" Applewing shook her head to clear her whirling thoughts. "Nothing, Lilacpaw," she mewed wearily. "it's just a prophecy from StarClan, but I'm too tired to think over it now. Maybe I'll tell you later, when you're more experienced."

Determined to speak with other StarClan cats about the mysterious message, she dragged herself over to the Moon Bark and put her nose to it. Immediately, she felt herself collapse and fall asleep, yet not asleep. She blinked, knowing it would bring her to her ancestor's hunting grounds.

Three achingly familiar cats sat in front of her. The first one rested her tail tip on Applewing's shoulder, letting out a comforting purr. "It'll be okay," Ivypool mewed. "Trust your instincts, and don't worry about finding the Four. They're closer then you think." The second cat was Featherstorm, and Mudstorm sat next to her. "We'll always be with you and DoveClan," Featherstorm promised, her eyes dark. "But what about the ShadeClan cats?" Applewing asked, anxious. "They still need a medicine cat!"

Mudstorm nodded. "We're working on that. But don't worry about them, Applewing. You need to focus on DoveClan. The journey will be difficult. You're very lucky to have an apprentice like Lilacpaw."

"What's so special about her?" Applewing asked. Featherstorm shook her head. "Now is not the time for you to know," she mewed softly. "But I promise, one day you will know exactly what we're talking about." Ivypool nodded, licking one paw. "Go, now," she said. "And please tell Dovestar that I miss her very much and that I will always watch over her." Applewing nodded, and then she was back in her den once again.

_I don't think I want to know what's special about Lilacpaw... There's a whole prophecy to figure out, and I don't have time to focus on anything else except DoveClan already._

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Blossompaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

**Apprentices-**

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

?

?

?

?

Frost- wispy white she-cat

**Trainees-**

Bone- white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 14...**

**Don't know what to say, expect for the fact that I don't know what to say.**


	35. Lost

Chapter 15: Bubblepaw

Bubblepaw followed Tigerheart's voice as he led her out of the camp and into the forest. It had been roughly five days since she had been apprenticed to him, and they had spent all of them working on her moving and navigating skills until she could run and all almost as good as a normal cat. Now, they were going out for her first hunting lesson.

Listening to the wind and the pattering of her paws on the forest floor, she was careful to make sure she was always sniffing the air and feeling the ground under her paws as she ran. Tigerheart said that once they had reached their new territory and she had explored the paths well enough, she wouldn't need to keep doing it. But well they stayed in DoveClan's old territory and were journeying, she would have to.

As she leaped across a small dip, she heard Tigerheart slowing down, and instinctively slowed her paws as well. Her thoughts trailed off, though, as he stopped, and she barely managed to save herself from crashing into him. "Pay more attention," he rumbled, steadying her.

Bubblepaw nodded and carefully made her way into the clearing. Tigerheart followed her more slowly, yet by the time she had made her way to the other end and sat down, he was already in a hunters crouch. "Come back over to me," he ordered. "And tell me exactly how I'm doing my crouch." She stood back up and made her way back over, a little more confident this time around. Pausing in front of him, she reached out with one paw and ran it along his spine.

"You're very low to the ground," she reported after a moment. "Your spine is straight, though, instead of loose, and so I would think your paw must be directly below you." Bubblepaw heard a faint swish as he nodded and mewed, "Correct. What about my tail? What is it doing?" She ran her paw down his spine again and along his tail. "It's still, and you're not touching the ground with it," she guessed at last. Bubblepaw went ahead and tried the crouch for herself, not bother to wait for a reply.

Keeping herself just above the ground with her paws beneath her, she realized the crouch was a lot harder then she had originally thought. Her tail naturally wanted to swish up the leaves on the ground, and it took her a lot of effort to keep it still and above the leaves. "Good job," Tigerheart breathed. "Now, there's a mouse a few fox-lengths in front of you. See if you can get it."

Scenting the air carefully, she located the mouse and nodded before turning her focus to the ground below her. Under her paws, she could feel that it sloped up slightly, and by breathing very slowly and quietly, she knew there was a crunchy leaf in front of her left paw. When she sniffed the ground, she learned of a few twigs scattered about in her path, and she gradually began to build up a picture of the clearing in her mind.

Finally, after checking that the mouse was still there, she dared to lift one paw and place it a whisker-length forwards, carefully avoiding a small leaf. Bubblepaw repeated the process a few more times until she was a mere tail-length away from the mouse. She didn't dare leap yet, not knowing now far her legs would carry her, and instead lifted her paw to continue her stalking.

The mouse stiffened and ran off as she stepped on leaf, and she leapt after it, determined not to let it get away. But she was too focused on not losing the mouse that she ran into a bramble bush and found herself stuck, thrashing around wildly as the tendrils dug into her pelt. "Tigerheart, help me out of this flea-bitten bush!" she hissed as her mentor padded over. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he was here to help here or embarrassed that he had seen her fail. "I should have caught that stupid mouse!"

Tigerheart gently pulled the tendrils off of her, and Bubblepaw tumbled out of the brambles, pulling thorns out of her fur. "It's rare for an apprentice to catch a piece of prey on their first try ever," Tigerheart mewed comfortingly. "I doubt Tabbypaw, Lilacpaw, or Turtlekit would have caught anything on their first try. Why, it would have taken Turtlekit many tries because she was doing it without a mentor to help."

"Forget about it!" Bubblepaw growled. "Just let me go hunting by myself, okay? I'll find my way back to camp when I'm ready." Angry at herself, she stormed out of the clearing, and was a little disappointed when Tigerheart merely called, "Make sure you bring something back with you, then!"

She charged along for a few heart beats until she realized there was another mouse nearby. Dropping back into that difficult hunter's crouch, she began to stalk forwards, this time determined to keep all of her focus on what was around her, and to not let her excitement get the better of her. Eventually she was close enough to pounce, and she had gathered her haunches to pounce when the mouse finished nibbling on it's nut and darted off.

Bubblepaw listened for a moment so she knew where it was heading before dashing after it until she heard it scrabble into a safe hole. Sighing, she turned around when the mouse darted back across her path. She slammed out her paw, catching the mouse, and quickly dealt the killing blow before it could wiggle free. She had caught some prey at last!

Digging up a hole under the tree, she quickly rubbed against it to leave her scent on it so she could find the tree later. Bubblepaw buried her mouse and turned back to the forest, listening intently. Some birds were calling to each other in the trees, but she hadn't practiced climbing yet with Tigerheart. She was limited to prey on the ground.

A shrew was rummaging around the leaves a few fox-lengths away, and she began to creep up on it when the shrew stiffened. Freezing, she pressed herself against the ground until she could hear it return to it's looking, and continued stalking closer. She pounced, landing a little off-target, but she didn't care about that. She nipped it and carried it back to her mouse.

With both of her prey dangling from her jaws, she turned around to head back to camp when Bubblepaw realize she didn't know which was the way back to camp. She tried sniffing the air so she could follow her own scent trail, but the prey in her jaws blotted out the other scents. Oh, why had she run off like that? She set down her prey and tracked her scent trail for a few minutes, until she realized she had left the mouse and the shrew behind.

When she stopped smacking herself with her paws, Bubblepaw then could remember which was she had come from. It had started to rain, now, and she had no way to tell which direction to go. Worse, she hadn't buried her mouse and her shrew, but had set them under a fern where the rain could and would reach it. By the time she would have found her way back to camp, it would have gotten too soggy.

Taking refuge under some tree roots, she rested her head on her paws and waited for the rain to stop so she could travel without the rain blotting out the scents of the things around her, her belly rumbling with hunger.

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Blossompaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

**Apprentices-**

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

?

?

?

?

Frost- wispy white she-cat

**Trainees-**

Bone- white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it... For now?**


	36. It's Just A Dream

Chapter 16:

Turtle ducked her head as she crawled underneath the densely packed brambles, pressing herself against the ground to avoid getting any thorns caught in her tortoiseshell fur. Two mice and a squirrel dangled from her jaws; she added all but a mouse to the small fresh-kill pile in the corner. She was the first to return.

She turned around to continue hunting when Dawn and Swift dashed into the clearing, eyes wide. Swift had a rabbit and a vole, while Dawn held a thrush and a few shrews. Turtle took some of their prey and added it to the pile, while they followed. Then they spun around to face her. "We found a DoveClan Trainee way outside the border!" Dawn gasped. "She almost found us, too!"

Stiffening, Turtle led them through the paths under the brambles to where three mossy nests lay. "Describe this cat. Ever since DoveClan and ShadeClan split up, there's a few cats who it has to be." _Don't let it be Bubblepaw... I can't let any of my littermates, never mind DoveClan or ShadeClan, find me!_

This time it was Swift who answered. "Well, let me think," he began, and for a few moments the three stood in silence. Then, Swift perked and mewed, "It was a she-cat who looked about your age, with white paws and silver fur." Turtle collapsed, her face on her paws. _How could I let this happen?_ She thought to herself. _Why was I so careless when we chose our den _right outside _of the DoveClan border?_

Dawn and Swift lay down next to her. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked gently. "Who was it?" "Bubblepaw. My sister," Turtle breathed, the word 'sister' feeling strange on her tongue. It had been almost three moons since she had last been with her sisters, and more since she had called them that. Besides, most cats in the Pack were either the only one in their litter or had only one sibling. It was rare for a queen to have a litter of five.

Suddenly, faint screeches echoed through the forest, and Turtle leapt to her paws. "If that's a fox or a badged attacking my sister, I'll slay it!" she hissed, darting out of the den. Weaving through the forest, she flexed her muscles, trying to relax them before the fight. And then she was crashing into the clearing where Bubblepaw lay under some roots, uninjured. As she emerged, Bubblepaw sniffed the air before squeezing out from the roots and jumping up. "Turtlekit!" she exclaimed.

It took some effort not to return the warm greeting, but the thought of how good she had felt when she had been part of the Pack made her remember exactly how DoveCan and her sisters had ruined her perfect life. Now, she was an outcast, living as a rouge. She was lucky that Swift and Dawn had chosen to leave with her, even though if they had stayed, they both would almost surely be Fighters by now.

"Hello," she growled. Bubblepaw looked taken aback. "Turtlekit?" Turtle flattened her ears even though she knew Bubblepaw couldn't see that. "My name is Turtle, and it has been ever since I run away! Can't you Clan cat scum stop treating me like a newborn kit? I chose to leave DoveClan. I chose to run away. And I took care of myself, without any cat's help. Then I joined the Pack, and I was surrounded with cats just like me, until my _sister_ ruined everything for me!"

Bubblepaw crouched, lowering her head. "I'm sorry," she mewed, before adding, "But you're not making any sense. How did you fit into the Pack?" She asked quietly. Turtle stopped herself from snapping a fresh remark. Instead, she settled with, "So you never bothered to know your sister well enough to know why she left and why she fit in with the Pack, a group of cats who she originally intended to spy on until she realized how good a group they were for her?" Before spinning around and stalking away.

She glanced back once. "And next time, stay in DoveClan territory. I can tell you're lost. The border is a few fox lengths behind you, and the camp is in that direction." Turtle hissed, pointing with her tail. Bubblepaw nodded and darted off, calling, "It was nice to see you, Turtle! Now I know you're alive, at least, even though I've made you mad. If I figure out why you left and all, I'll come back her the day before the day we leave. Will you meet me?"

Turtle didn't respond, instead rocketing back to where she had left Swift and Dawn. Not listening to their questions, she dropped into her nest and buried her muzzle on her paws, slightly miserable. Finally, her friends stopped questioning her and instead began sparring, claws sheathed. Turtle watched them for a little while before drifting into sleep.

_She was in a forest. It was night time, so she couldn't see so many details, but she did know that the place had creatures and cats in it. The trees grew close together, and she found it harder to weave through them as she ran along. At one point, she saw a tabby tom and white tom fighting as if they had hated each other their entire lives. Once, she even found a murky brown liquid substance flowing in mass, like a river, but it looked weird, and when she touched it, it was warm and oozy, not cold and thin._

_"What are you doing here?" A voice asked curiously. Turtle spun around to see a familiar face from the Pack. "Bone!" she exclaimed. The white tom stood behind her, one paw raised in a threat. "What are you doing here?" He asked again, his voice harder. Turtle shrugged. "I don't known. I just woke up here."_

_Just then, the white tom who she had seen earlier padded into the clearing. "Bone!" The tom snapped. "Come with me. You're late." Bone glanced at the tom, and his eyes widened. "Yes, Snowtuft!" he mewed at once. "I was just tracking this she-cat. She says she's never been here before." The Snowtuft cat nodded approvingly at Turtle. _What for?_ she wondered. _I've done nothing!_ "It looks like you found Redwillow's new apprentice."_

_"Redwillow? Who is he?" Turtle asked, narrowing her eyes. Bone growled at her, and she growled right back. "Let's see what's she worth," Snowtuft mewed, and she took a step back. Then she saw the tom's muscles tense, and he lunged for her. Turtle jumped into the air and landed on top of him, and leapt back off when he tried to roll over and squish her._

_He got to his paws lightning-fast, and Turtle barred her teeth before dashing forwards, intently studying his shoulder. _Trick him,_ she told herself. _He won't expect me to do it._ Snowtuft pounced to the side to avoid what he thought was her blow, and when she suddenly switch her aim as he jumped, her claws and teeth met his chest. Snowtuft yowled, throwing her off, and before Turtle knew it, he tackled her and started gouging her belly. Though her pain, she realized he hadn't bothered to pin her tail like she would have if she were him._

_Lashing her tail, she managed to dislodge his grip and scramble away, blood splattering the ground. Snowtuft seemed confused for a moment, and she used it to her advantage by slicing a cut open down his flank. But that pulled him out of his shock, and he snapped his paw across her ear in retaliation. Turtle jumped away, feeling her legs start to go weak as her belly wound went to her head, but she didn't want to run away._

_Snowtuft leapt for her throat, and she dodged nimbly, trying not to focus on how tired she was getting. But she was out of practice; she couldn't win this fight. Yet it was all a dream, wasn't it? Snowtuft couldn't kill her here. She crouched, waiting for a fake death blow, but before Snowtuft could realize she was pretty much committing suicide to herself in the dream, a voice hissed from the shadows, "Turtle! Turtle, run this way!"_

_Turtle rolled out of the way as she saw a flicked of starlight coming from the bush where the cat was hiding. It was first piece of starlight- or sunlight- she had seen in the forest, and so she trusted that wherever the cat was bringing her, it would be much better then where she was now._

_Managing to stand up, she sprinted hard in the direction of the mysterious cat, and as she charged past it, a gray she-cat slithered out of it and ran next to her. Her blues eyes shimmered with excitement for the chase, but also with worry, anger, and wisdom. Her pelt was the thing that had sparkled, and as Turtle ran next to her, she realized who the cat was. "Cinderpelt!" she gasped._

_Cinderpelt gave her a sidelong glance. "What?" They rounded a corner, paws skidding. "How come you came to me, when I'm no longer a part of a clan?" "You'll always be part of a clan," Cinderpelt whispered. "Even if it means starting your own, you will always be a clan cat at heart." Turtle bristled. "What Is that supposed to mean?" she mewed. "Lilacpaw is right; StarClan always speaks in riddles." She felt a growl rising in her throat._

_Finally, they burst out of that dark forest and into a twinkling one. "StarClan!" Turtle breathed. It was so beautiful. Three other cats sat in a semicircle at the border, and as Turtle stopped running, the long-furred gray she-cat with amber eyes hurried over with herbs in her mouth and began treating her wounds. Turtle studied the other two cats. The first was a blue she-cat, her blues matching her fur perfectly, and the second was a ginger tom._

_"Let's see," Turtle mewed, thinking. "I already know the gray she-cat who helped me is Cinderpelt, and the medicine cat has to be Yellowfang. And then the only blue she-cat who I've heard of is Bluestar, and that means the ginger tom has to be Firestar." The StarClan warriors looked surprised, but they all nodded, showing she was right._

_Cinderpelt pressed against her. "Snowtuft was trying to test her. Apparently Redwillow picked her out." she told the StarClan cats. "Can't we warn Lilacpaw and Applewing?" Bluestar shook her head. "No one in the living world can know the dark forest is trying again. We can still stop it." Yellowfang glared at Bluestar. "How? We failed last time." Firestar stood up. "I think there's hope. We can still stop it. But should we stop it? You all know about the prophecy." Cinderpelt snorted. "Are you talking about the fake one Bumblestripe sent Dovestar or the real one that Sandstorm gave to Applewing?"_

_"The real one," Firestar growled. Turtle watched, intrigued, as he continued. "We've given them 4 cats to fix everything. Shouldn't they do that?" She couldn't keep it in any longer, and Turtle burst out, "What are you talking about? You say there's a prophecy in front of me. You might as well explain a little bit! I've already been told to pretty much start some sort of TurtleClan. Don't just add to the confusion!"_

_Bluestar glanced at her. "I suppose she's right. And since I chose to be her StarClan guardian, I should tell her." Turtle glared at the StarClan warriors. "I don't need a StarClan guardian or whatever! Just tell me!" Bluestar dipped her head. "Very well. You, Turtle, are part of a prophecy."_

Turtle jerked awake. It was midnight, and by looking at the moon, there would be two more days until she met with Bubblepaw. Yes, she would come, because she needed to know things about Lilacpaw and Applewing. Like, had either of them received a prophecy- the prophecy? She had already been told she was part of the prophecy, so she was going to work with that.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Blossompaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

**Apprentices-**

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Frost- wispy white she-cat

**Trainees-**

Bone- white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Honestly, it seems Turtle is always changing these days...**


	37. A Change In Tabbitude

Chapter 17: Tabbypaw

Tabbypaw padded proudly through the ShadeClan camp. He was the most (BEWARE!) extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent, extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great leader deserving of a million lives, fantastic, magnificent cat ever, and he knew it!

He paused to scratch his ear, dropping his tiny ball of moss and watching it fall to the ground. "Now it's dirty!" he wailed, before realizing he had to be dignified. "Humph. I can get more totally gigantic balls of moss anytime, if I really was such a lowly rank that I would have to do it. "I'll only get moss for my mommy, Willowdapple, from now on!" He announced. Weaselfur cuffed his ear, and Tabbypaw darted away. _They say I have an attitude,_ he thought angrily. _Weaselfur has temper!_

Tabbypaw thought hard, his chin on his paws, until he could focus on thinking no longer. _Maybe they feel bad for themselves whenever I say how amazing I am, _he pondered. _Maybe they wish I would stop screaming about how awesome I am._ He felt a moment of clarity, and he heard a tom's voice. "How would you feel?" the tom whispered, weaving around him invisibly. Tabbypaw hissed at the invisible tom before thinking about his question. _If someone was yammering on and on about how awesome they are, I would feel annoyed because I'm more awesome then him... Wouldn't I?_ The tom was right. He needed to shut up for once and think about his friends' feelings. Of course, at this rate, did he even have friends? Great StarClan, he must have been so annoying!

_I'll go get the best moss in the world for the elders, _he decided. _And I'll start paying attention during training. I can't let my clan down now; I have to make it up to them! They've suffered because of me for so long..._ Tabbypaw leapt out of his nest and bounded out the ShadeClan camp, searching every tree for the softest moss. He had been searching for about ten minutes now, and though he barely had any moss, all of it was softer then even the moss in Darkstar and Weaselfur's nests. Collecting his small pile, he headed back to camp and exchanged it for the most brittle pieces in Bubba's nest before going back out to search.

At midnight, he had completely refilled Bubba's nest with the softest moss, and he trudged proudly across the clearing. _I'm the most __extremely, supremely, amazingly, furry, cute, adorable, really strong, great- No, stop that! I'm going to be a good cat._

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Blossompaw)

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices-**

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Daisypaw)

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

**Apprentices-**

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Frost- wispy white she-cat

**Trainees-**

Bone- white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Brought to you by FanFiction and co!**

**So, I'm not sure if I should have only certain days when I update, or if I should only update up to a certain number of chapters a day.**

**And good job Tabbypaw on your attitude!**


	38. The Journey Begins

Chapter 18: Lilacpaw

Lilacpaw nudged her mentor. "C'mon, Applewing! It's time to go!" Her mentor lay, sound asleep, in her nest, snoring ever so slightly. The pale cream she-cat shoved her one more time, and Applewing let out a noncommittal grunt. Lilacpaw sighed and turned back to the herb store, gathering a pile of traveling herbs and padding out of the den. The first cats she found were Shimmertail and Furzepelt, who had both kitted yesterday. She was surprised to see them outside the nursery, but she relaxed as soon as she saw Shimmertail's five kits and Furzepelt's two kits with the queens. Emberfoot sat proudly next to them, ready to guard the she-cats.

As she trotted over, Rosekit lifted her little ginger head and let out a squeak. "Mama, it's her again!" Shimmertail purred and nudged the kit closer to her as Lilacpaw dropped the three cat's share of herbs. "Your kits are all lively today!" she mewed warmly. Furzepelt nodded. "Grasskit and Heatherkit are so perfect," she added, before quickly mewing, "Every kit is a gift," when Shimmertail shot her a glare.

Lilacpaw left the queen eating their herbs and made her way to Dovestar's den. When she entered, Tigerheart and Dovestar were chatting inside. She stiffened as she saw their worried faces. "Dovestar?" she mewed anxiously. "Are you alright?" The leader nodded, replying, "Just stressed out from the all the raids." "The pack stopped raiding us, though," Tigerheart mewed, nuzzling his mate.

Sitting down, the pale cream she-cat gave them there herbs. "Look, Dovestar," she began quietly. "Applewing received a prophecy a few days ago. She didn't tell me- would you happen to know?" Tigerheart flashed Dovestar a glance, and the gray she-cat dipped her head. "Yes, Lilacpaw. Applewing told me."

"What is it?" she asked, leaning forwards. Dovestar shook her head. "I'm not sure how much to tell you," she mewed, clearly uncertain. "But I will tell you that is mentioned that four cats will save us, and that it will happen when 4 is lost and 2 is 1." Lilacpaw nodded. "Thank you for telling me this," she whispered, ducking back out of the den.

_Oh, Cinderpelt! Tell me! What is the answer to when 4 is lost and 2 is 1?_

Sniffing the air, she smelled the sweet scent of her StarClan guardian. "You need to know the full prophecy," Cinderpelt whispered in her ear. "Dream with the Moon Bark tonight, and I'll have Sandstorm show you. But first, think of what's gone and what's divided." Then the former ThunderClan medicine cat was gone, and Lilacpaw was alone with her thoughts again.

_What's gone? What's divided? Well, Turtlekit and Tabbypaw are gone, but I'm sure Cinderpelt meant that 'what's gone' went with 4 and lost, and I would think that if that was true, me, Tabbypaw, Turtlekit, and Bubblepaw would all be separated... Yet we are 4, and I'm the only medicine cat of us! We are 4, and we are lost! But what is divided from 2 to 1?_

Lilacpaw skidded to a halt before she could run into Moonshimmer and Tawnypelt. She dipped her head to them before scurrying back to the den for more herbs.

Once they had finished passing out the herbs, Lilacpaw led the sleepy Applewing back out into the clearing with all their herbs, leading her to Tigerheart, the leader of the second patrol, where the queens and kits had already gathered with a group of strong warriors. ShadeClan had already come, and were mingling with old friends and joining their own patrols. She could see mixed emotions in Darkstar's eyes; she wasn't sure if it was regret, pride, or what, but she sure hoped the ShadeClan cats rejoined with DoveClan later on. Maybe journeying together would make the leader of their rival clan realize that things should stay the same as they always had been.

"You two! Are you the DoveClan medicine cats?" A voice called. Lilacpaw glanced around until she caught her eyes on a pretty white she-cat with black spots and black ears. Her bright blue eyes twinkled in a friendly way, and she padded confidently over. "Uh... Yes. I'm Lilacpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, and this is my mentor, Applewing. Who are you?" Lilacpaw finally managed to reply.

The she-cat gave a quick bounce of excitement before mewing, "I'm Echofrost, ShadeClan's new medicine cat!" It was then that Lilacpaw noticed bundles of herbs dangling from various patches of cobwebs in her long-furred pelt. "Were you a rouge, loner, or kittypet before you joined?" Applewing asked curiously. Echofrost dipped her head quickly and dashed off without answering. _Something's wrong... What's up with her? Echofrost seems all closed up!_

After thinking for a few moments, she shook her pelt out and turned to Applewing. "So..."

Before she could say anything, though, Dovestar let out a yowl. "May all cats of birds and shadows gather to hear our words!" Darkstar and Dovestar stood side-by-side on the High Stone, their eyes shining with pride and excitement. "Mouse dung!" Lilacpaw hissed, turning around to face the leaders.

"Well all the cats of our two clans are together, we would like to honor two littermates and make them apprentices. Daisypaw, Blossompaw, come forwards," Darkstar mewed.

Dovestar flashed him a glare before adding, "I, Dovestar, leader of DoveClan-"

"And I, Darkstar, leader of ShadeClan,"

"-call upon my-"

"Our!"

"-warrior ancestors-"

"Not all of them were warriors! A ton are rouges, now!"

"-to look down upon-"

"Why can't I say this?"

"-these apprentices. They have trained hard-"

"Really? They have? Because I remember you were always having them change Bubba's bedding!"

"-to understand the ways of your-"

"I don't think it's noble! It's amazing!"

"-noble code, and I commend-"

"Are you sure I shouldn't say anything?"

"-them to you as warriors in their turn-"

"Did I have a turn? Did I? Did I?"

Lilacpaw sighed as Dovestar finally gave to her clearly burning annoyance. "Just stop interrupting me!" she hissed. "I can't do the ceremony like this! Now just be quiet and let me speak, Darkclaw!" Darkstar froze and nodded quickly. Dovestar heaved a sigh before continuing.

"I, Dovestar, leader of DoveClan, with Darkstar of ShadeClan by my side, call upon my warrior ancestors- they're mine, not yours! I come from the clans, you don't!- to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I- yes, Darkstar, we- commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Dovestar mewed through slightly gritted teeth. Lilacpaw glanced at Blossompaw and Daisypaw, but neither seemed to care very much about the two leader's explosive tension.

As the DoveClan leader beckoned Blossompaw forwards, Lilacpaw could see Tawnypelt and Weaselfur sharing proud words with each other- after all, they had both been her mentor at some point. "Weaselfur, your original mentor, and Tawnypelt, your current mentor are both here today. Do you both agree that Blossompaw is ready to become a warrior?"

The two cats looked up, and Weaselfur nodded. "Yes. Blossompaw is strong and loyal, and deserves her name." "She has shown great enthusiasm and determination," Tawnypelt added.

"Then from now on, Blossompaw will be known as Blossomfire, in honor of her courage and determination. Though she has lost many cats who she cares about, like mentors and brothers, she has kept strong and persevered." Lilacpaw watched as Dovestar licked the warrior's head, and Blossomfire licked Dovestar's shoulder in return. Not Blossompaw, but Blossomfire. _It's a very pretty name. I wonder what mine will be? Lilactail? Lilacwing? Maybe even Lilacdapple?_

Darkstar shoulder his way in front of Dovestar as soon as Blossomfire had stepped back. "Robinwing, you have been Daisypaw's mentor as both during your time in DoveClan and your time in ShadeClan. Is Daisypaw a worthy warrior?"

Robinwing dipped her head. "Daisypaw has proved many times to be a passionate cat. She cares deeply for her friends and family, and would do anything to protect them. She trains hard and I believe that her warrior name is lucky to represent such a wonderful young cat."

From where she sat, Lilacpaw could seem Daisypaw beaming under her praise. Darkstar just nodded curtly. "Then I would like to present to you all Daisystorm, a warrior who is honored for not only loyalty and kindness, but for her love towards her family. May no cat ever forget Stormpaw, the cat who would have been. If he was here today, I would call him Stormheart because of how much he persevered even though he couldn't hear his clanmates and friends."

As Darkstar and Daisystorm repeated the formal gesture, the clan broke into cheer. "Blossomfire! Daisystorm! Blossomfire! Daisystorm!"

...

"We'll camp here for tonight!" Tigerheart mewed to the second patrol as they collapsed in a clearing. "Queens and kits in the middle, the medicine cats and apprentices next, and the warriors on the outside. If we stay here for a half-day tomorrow, we'll be exactly on schedule while we're travelling!"

Lilacpaw nodded along until Echofrost let out a peep. "What about hunting patrols? Shimmertail and Furzepelt need food; they have newborn kits, for StarClan's sake!" She didn't like how the ShadeClan medicine cat put it, in such a strange way. How could this cat be a clan cat?

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivepaw, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom)

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Daisystorm- cream-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

**Trainees-**

Bone- white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**I'm sorry about the wait, but my friend just returned! I've been spending a lot of time with her for the past few days because she was going to leave on (Another!) trip soon (a.k.a two days ago), and so I really haven't had the time to write. Plus, when I was working this, the original copy when I had written almost half of the chapter, our Wi-Fi connection stopped for a few minutes, so it was all erased when I got back on.**


	39. Pranks and a Near-Death Experiance

Chapter 19: Snake

Snake stretched, yawning, as a prodded him. He had been out late last night, helping Shreddar with his hunting techniques since Scarlet and the other Trainee handlers had been busy. He could tell it was dawn, and he certainly wasn't happy to be woken up. "Who is it?" he growled as he was prodded once again. Snake sniffed the air- she-cats! One was in the den, waking him up, and the other was waiting outside.

He could guess who it was. Luna and Solar, Fighter sisters who were only a few moons younger then him. They were very close littermates, and he wasn't that surprised that whichever one of them was outside was waiting for the other one. But why would they wake him up?

Opening his eyes, he realized right away it was Solar who was waking him up. The white she-cat's golden swirls glowed in the dawn light, and Snake shook his head as he was temporally blinded. "I'm awake," he mumbled after a few moments, and Luna ducked her head in. "Are you done, Solar? Can we go catch ourselves some breakfast already?" The other sister growled.

Solar nodded. "Yeah, I guess." As she stood up to leave, she glanced back. "Hey, Snake, want to come hunting with us?" Snake narrowed his eyes as he noticed Luna rolling her eyes. Had they planned this? But why? He remembered a time back when he had been a Trainee when Raven had tricked him out of camp and had pushed him into the river when he wasn't waking. No, he couldn't take the risk of being humiliated again.

"No thank you," he growled. "I was out late; I much rather catch up on my sleep." Solar flinched, and Luna pressed against her for a second. He barely managed to hold back a smirk. _Got you! Now go find some other cat to annoy! Maybe Raven- I could get my revenge._ "Ask another cat, like Raven or Ice. Or maybe you could ask your mom or dad." He tried to sound casual, but Snake was sure that at one point he was growling.

Luna gently head-butted Solar in the direction of outside. "It's okay, Snake. Sky and Fang are busy; we'll just go hunting on our own." She mewed evenly. Solar nodded, shivering as if she was possibly cold. "Y-Yeah, maybe we'll ev-even run into you while your c-catch-catching your own food!" The two she-cats left him alone and Snake lay down to wait it out for the next few minutes. He wasn't actually going to sleep- he was always full of energy, no matter how much sleep he got.

Flexing his powerful legs, he began to groom his fur. He could hear the cats of the Pack stirring around him in their own dens, and when he heard his own parents padding out of their den, he bounded out to greet them. "Kylimba! Claw!" he mewed, rubbing muzzles with them. As they exchanged some words, Fang climbed up his oak tree where he made announcements and let out a yowl.

Immediately, the trio and every other cat in the clearing spun around to face Fang. Fighters lined up side-by-side, except for the Trainee handlers, who stood off to the side with the Trainees at their paws. Crow, the current Kit, sat neatly next to her parent's den. Every singles cat held their head high, but they all made sure to look at the ground. After a few second of quiet observation, Fang mewed with a deathly quiet voice, "Where are Luna and Solar? Where are my daughters?"

The cats waited in silence as Fang's glare burned over them all. "Did anyone see them today or last night? Speak up, now, and maybe I will spare your life!" Snake lowered his tail and flattened his ears, signaling in the formal way that he wanted to speak. He could feel Fang's gaze snap straight to him. "Yes, Snake?" His Alpha growled, his voice full of menace. "What do you know?"

Snake hesitated as he heard a cat break rank and step forwards to touch her nose to the Alpha. "It'll be alright, Fang. Our daughters are skilled cats. You have no reason to blame Snake or any other cat. Just relax and listen to what your Pack has to say." "Sky!" Fang snapped. "I have so many reasons to blame cats, I've lost count! Now let me find out where our daughters went and who to kill."

"A-at dawn, Solar came into my den and woke me up. Luna came in to ask here if she was ready to go hunt, and Solar invited me to hunt with them. I said no, and they left." Snake mewed.

Everything was silent until Fang mewed in a much calmer tone of voice, "Thank you. Now please go and find them. Bring them back immediately. The Pack is dismissed; we will continue this meeting once Luna and Solar are here." As the Alpha padded back to his den, Snake let out a sigh of relief. Even though Pack cats never killed one of their own- it was just wrong, and it went against the Law- things could still get very scary.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he found the other cats echoing it. "If any cats ever harm my daughters outside of training," Fang had threatened when he had made Solar and Lune Trainees, "I will personally flay them and use their pelt for my nest!" Snake had been a Trainee himself, then, too, and he had always tried to stay out of the two she-cat's ways just in case.

Snake bounded out of camp, sniffing the air to follow their trail. Soon, he heard paw steps up ahead, and he began to slow down. He was surprised at how close to camp they were- it was as if they had been waiting for someone. No, as if Solar had been waiting for someone. Luna, for once, wasn't in the same clearing as her sister. Instead, Solar thrashed around somewhat calmly in a bramble thicket. "Oh, Snake! It's a good thing you're here! Luna went ahead of me to check the borders, and I stayed here to hunt! Can you help me out?"

Was that a glint of blue in the shadows? As Snake nodded and padded over, he observed her pelt, suspicious of her real antics. _Is this another attempt to prank me? She doesn't seem to have any thorns in her pelt, and that empty little spot in the brambles is full of her scent!_ Sighing, Snake nodded. "Fine, I'll help. But you don't seem very stuck-" He blinked mid-sentence as a leaf fell from a tree and hit his nose. When he reopened his eyes, Solar seemed to have shifted herself closer to the heart of the brambles.

"Okay, here's what I'll do," Snake mewed, knowing he wanted to investigate the small little spot in the thorns. "I'll leap over you and into that tiny clearing. If I push your shoulders with my hind paws as I leap, it'll not only get you out of the brambles, but it will make sure I actually land in the clearing instead of the middle of the brambles. I can hop out the other side after that. And well I do that, you can go bring Luna back to camp- we were about to have a meeting when Fang almost shredded me and told me to find you."

Solar nodded, eyes glinting. "Okay, I'm ready!" Snake crouched for a moment, judging the distance, and leaped. It worked perfectly, him landing in the small open area and Solar getting pushed back into the clearing. As soon as Solar bounded off to find her sisters- in the same directions as he had saw the possible flash of blue- or was it red? He couldn't remember. Well, anyways, flash or no flash, he began to investigate. Solar had definitely been waiting here.

Suddenly, Solar and Luna crashed back into the clearing, and, panicking, Snake launched himself out of the brambles and into the shelter of the ferns. "So, what happened?" Luna asked. Snake could barely see the sisters sniffing the air and stiffening midstride. "What happened while you were hunting, I mean." "Oh, nothing much. Except I got stuck in brambles before I could catch anything. Luckily, Snake helped me out. He's a good cat, is he not?" Solar mewed.

They sounded weird. Snake sighed and crept away, determined to make it back to camp before they did.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivepaw, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom)

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Daisystorm- cream-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

**Trainees-**

Bone- white tom

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**I'll try and post a few extra in the next few days (Or hours!) to make up for the little break. Oh, and what do you think about Daisystorm and Blossomfire's names? Plus, credit to LunaNight for submitting the Luna/Solar characters. With Snake being our new POV cat, this is going to be fun!**


	40. Together (At last?)

Chapter 20: Snowpaw

"We're practicing battle moves today! Finally!" Snowpaw rolled his eyes as Tabbypaw bounced around and around the den where Tabbypaw, he, and Quailfeather had spent the night. "Yeah, yeah," he mewed, though inwardly he himself was also excited to beat Nightpaw and Tabbypaw- and also maybe find out what was going up with them. "I've already battle trained before, so I think you can keep the finally to your yourself. Besides, what's the point of the battle training during the middle of our journey? We should be hunting."

He needed to find out everything- if he was going to fulfill the Big Heroic Destiny that he knew- he was absolutely positive- born to follow, he would have to know everything. Snowpaw worked his claws in the dirt, earnestly thinking over the facts and clues he had so far. First off, Tabbypaw had stopped being sassy (To every cat's relief), and secondly, Nightpaw was now suddenly acting like neither of the other two apprentices existed. Snowpaw missed his brother, truly, but he felt that it was good, that Nightpaw's weirdness was part of something bigger, something much more important.

"Hunting is kind of boring," Tabbypaw pointed out. "If we were hunting, I'd catch a few mice and then go find the older warriors and Darkstar some nice, warm bedding." Quailfeather coughed. "What about me?" The young warrior pointed out in a slightly indignant voice. "I get some nice bedding, too, right?" Snowpaw laughed. It was nice to be relaxed.

Suddenly, a cat crashed into the makeshift camp. "Darkstar!" The cat yowled. Snowpaw realized it was Moonshimmer, Darkstar's adopted sister. "Darkstar, the Pack's coming! Everyone needs to hide, quick!" Gasps of terror rung into the air, and then he heard paws scrabbling as cats raced to trees, bushes, anything that might disguise them. Snowpaw himself grabbed Tabbypaw's scruff and dragged him out the den, heading frantically for a boulder that was just out of the camp.

Before he could make it to the entrance, one cat burst into the camp. Two others came at the two, standing alone in the middle of the clearing, and held them down, their teeth inches away from their throats. "I smell other cats!" A tom mewed nervously. "These two aren't the only ones." The first she-cat sighed. "Look, if other cats have been here, then surely we can hide here from the badgers." The other she-cat let out a purr of agreement. "Surely it's safe here. But I'd much rather turn and fight."

The first she-cat shook her head firmly. "No, Dawn, we can't. Our skills are too rusty." Suddenly, the she-cat froze. "Swift, Dawn, let those cats go! I know them- Tabbypaw's my brother, and Snowpaw is a ShadeClan apprentice!" The two cats- Swift and Dawn- stepped back, and Snowpaw realized the first cat- the tortoiseshell cat- was Turtlekit. "Hello... Turtlekit." He muttered.

Turtlekit shook her head quickly. "My name isn't Turtlekit," she mewed. "I changed my name as soon as I ran away, and I think Turtle sounds much better on the long run, anyways." Swift nodded. "It does. Plus, it's a lot shorter then a warrior name. Imagine how long ours could be- Swiftshadow, Dawnwhisker, and Turtlefeather, say!" Dawn nodded, and then they fell into silence. Not even the clan cats watching them made a sound, as if they were all certain that Turtle, Swift, and Dawn would kill and eat them all.

_They're all too far away to hear what we're saying!_ Snowpaw realized. "Look, Turtle, let's have some fun. Act like your going to kill us, okay, and then when the others come to help, you can speak with Darkstar like you probably want to. Plus, the more cats facing the badgers you speak of the better." Turtle glanced at Dawn and Swift, who nodded, before taking a step forwards. "Well, well, well, _clan cats_! I think it's time you learn some respect- and obey our orders at all costs."

Snowpaw could feel Tabbypaw quivering with excitement beside him. "No, never!" Tabbypaw snarled. "You Pack cats are merely scum bags." Dawn shook her head. "Naughty little kitties," she smirked. "Should we add them to our head collection?" Snowpaw stiffened, whispering, "The Pack has a _head _collection?" Swift gave his head a tiny shake before growling, "Yes, we should!"

Before any cat could move, though, 6 lumbering black-and-white shapes burst into the clearing. 4 were grown up, but the other weren't to be mistaken for harmless. At once, Turtle, Dawn, and Swift leapt forwards, and Snowpaw couldn't help but admire their bravery. _Maybe the Pack cats are good after all... _The other cats drew out of their hiding spots slowly, one by one, but no one helped as the screeching, writhing mass of cats and badgers tussled.

The three cats were so strong, so swift, so brave. If Snowpaw had tried to fight the badgers, he and plenty other cats would have been an easy kill. Tabbypaw pressed against him, whispering to himself, "I'm not an amazing, superb cat. Turtle is- she's brave, witty, and she knows what she's doing with her own group of cats. I'll be a worthless kit, she'll be a million lives leader."

Swift and Dawn were working together on three badgers, while the other three snapped and lunged for Turtle. The three young cats- they were no more then six moons old- fought brilliantly, and the cats circled them. Snowpaw wondered if they would ask anything of them. If so, Darkstar couldn't say no.

After a few minutes, the badgers were finally driven off, and Swift, Dawn, and Turtle stood, bristling, hissing after the badgers as they scurried away. Turtle was the first to turn around, licking badger blood off her fangs. "That was easy," she mewed, tilting her head. "Fang made it sound so difficult!" Dawn was panting, gasping for each breath, at her side. "You think? I'm glad I was Pack born, Pack raised. Strength runs in the blood!" Swift sat, shaking, on the other side of Dawn, resting his head on her shoulder. "I can't believe you thought it was easy!" he rasped. "We all almost died!"

"Yes, but I knew we would survive! I have faith." Turtle snapped back at them before dipping her head. "I'm sorry, guys. You're right, it was kind of hard." Dawn rolled her eyes but nodded. Swift said nothing.

Darkstar padded forwards, dipping his head to the three cats. "Turtlekit... You always seemed like a strong kit, but not this strong! You must have been born like this... I honestly don't know what to think." Turtle flattened her ears. "I ran away because of this spirit," she mewed quietly. "I wanted to tame it before I injured someone who I cared about. Like DoveClan and ShadeClan and the Pack and Swift and Dawn. But I will never tame it- it is wild, and though it makes me think I'm a monster, I'm just a special cat with a knack for survival. I'm a Survivor, and I always have been."

Snowpaw tilted his head. _So that's why she left! I always knew there was a deeper reason. She sounds so noble, so proud these days. I can't believe that what she says is true. _Glancing at Tabbypaw, he mewed, "Can we get you some fresh-kill, and a nice mossy nest? I can run over to the second camp and get of the medicine cats. In fact, I'll get Lilacpaw. And then I'll run to the first camp and bring you Bubblepaw. The four of you clearly need to talk." There were murmurs of agreement, and when Darkstar signaled to him, he dashed off.

When he reached the second camp, he burst through the entrance. "Lilacpaw is needed at camp three!" he yowled. "Medical emergency! Badger attack!" Snowpaw briefly glanced Lilacpaw darting into the clearing with herbs before he spun around and headed for the first camp. "Bubblepaw is needed at camp three!" He shrieked. "Bubblepaw must come immediately!"

Eventually, all of the four littermates were back at Darkstar's camp. Darkstar had ordered the other cats to stay away and give them space, but Snowpaw had instead snuck among the edge of the clearing, wanting to hear Turtle's tale for himself. By the time the four cats had stopped staring at one another, Turtle spoke. "Before you say anything, don't you _dare_ call me Turtlekit. I don't want to be known by such a name." "What's wrong with it?" Bubblepaw asked curiously.

"It's a _clan_ name!" Turtle hissed. Tabbypaw stood up. "So you think clan cats are bad? You think our names aren't good? It separates us from cats with no honor!" Bubblepaw and Turtle stared at him. Finally, Bubblepaw responded, "So... You finally got over your attitude problems?" Tabbypaw bristled. "They aren't attitude problems. It was self-confidence. And I'd hate to be such a selfish, self-confident cat."

"Really? Then why have you been one almost all your life?" Turtle retorted. "Have you realized how stupid it was?" "Yes, I have. It was stupid, and I owe my clan mates so much for enduring and persevering through it." Tabbypaw mewed evenly. Bubblepaw stiffened. "I- I can't- What- Great Star- _Tabbypaw?!_" "Yes, me! Do you have no faith in your own brother?" Tabbypaw mewed. He sounded shocked, and hurt. As the three cats started bristling, ready to continue their argument, the one littermate who hadn't spoken and instead watched, her eyes knowing, spoke. "Stop fighting. This is the first time that we've been together like this since the day before I ran away, and this is how we start out? Please, put away your claws and we can discuss more important matters."

Turtle tilted her head and sat down, and Bubblepaw did so as well. Tabbypaw lay down after a few heart-beats, too, still shooting some glares at his sisters. Snowpaw almost sighed, but stopped himself in time. Lilacpaw leaned in towards the others. "Guys, there's a prophecy. And I think it might include us."

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivepaw, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom)

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Daisystorm- cream-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

**Trainees-**

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Chapter 20 completed. So many other chapters yet to complete.**

**I think I may take a break from updating and instead just work on making idk 10-15 chapters, then post them all at once. But I don't know, so if I suddenly stop updating for a week, please know that it is because of this.**

**Wait, no, I won't do that because my family's vacation is coming up in literally a week, so there'll be a lot fewer chapters posted then because I'll be using a tablet to type. Pretty much, next Monday till a few weeks later, I'll be gone.**


	41. Prophecy

Chapter 21:

Bubblepaw let out a gasp. "A prophecy? About _us_?" Her blind eyes were wide with a mixture of surprise, fear and excitement. Her argument with Tabbypaw lay forgotten in her mind. Turtle was the next to respond. "Tell us." Her voice didn't seem surprised at all, for some reason, just confident and sure. When Tabbypaw spoke? His voice was so squeaky that she was barely able to figure out what he had said. "Oh my StarClan! We might be in a prophecy?"

She could hear the whoosh in the air as Turtle nodded. "Yes, you might be in a prophecy. Bluestar already said _I _was in one, but I don't know about you." "Wait- Bluestar told you that you were in a prophecy?" Lilacpaw sounded slightly agitated. "That doesn't make sense, and it isn't fair! I'm the medicine cat!"

Then, suddenly, for the first time, Bubblepaw could see.

"It will only last for this conversation," A voice whispered to her, slightly gruff but definitely female. "So learn and see as much as you can."

"Forget about that!" Bubblepaw mewed. "Just tell us the prophecy! We need to know." Lilacpaw nodded- her pale cream sister nodded- and closed her eyes as if focusing. Bubblepaw took the time to look at herself. So that was what silver looked like! Her white paws looked bright compared to the dirty ground. Next was her brother, Tabbypaw, the white tom with black stripes, followed by Turtle's large tortoiseshell shape.

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

Bubblepaw snapped her head around to look at Lilacpaw. "That's the prophecy?" Lilacpaw nodded. "I've been thinking that maybe we are four, and we are lost because we're all separate. 2 is Bubblepaw and me- we're in the same clan, but we're one, because I'm a medicine cat and you're not."

Before Bubblepaw could think about that, Turtle let out a disapproving hiss. "No, no, no! _Think, _Lilacpaw! _Think!_ Four cats who are quite different, yet all the same. That could be us! We're all separate and different, but we're still littermates. As long as we fit travels, fame, troubles, and wisdom beyond age, we're good. We'll be the good cats who save the clans and bring six back, we can find the feather thing and do that clouds to day stuff."

"But which one us is full of troubles?" Tabbypaw asked. "And none of us are famous!" Bubblepaw shook her head, the pieces slowly coming together. "Tabbypaw, you're the famous one! Everyone knows you because of what used to be your attitude!" "And Turtle is travels- she's been to DoveClan, to loner, to Pack, to rouge, to ShadeClan, to here! She's been everywhere, even StarClan!" Lilacpaw continued.

Turtle looked at Bubblepaw. "You would be troubles because your blind," she mewed gently before turning to Lilacpaw. "And that means that you have wisdom beyond our age."

Then Bubblepaw was blind again.

"Well, that's all very well," Bubblepaw mewed. "But then what's four and what's two, and what will one be?" "Four could be the lake clans," Tabbypaw offered. "Which could mean two is ShadeClan and DoveClan, and we'll join back together." Bubblepaw squealed. She couldn't help it- DoveClan and ShadeClan would be one again!

Lilacpaw was the next one to speak. "But what about 'when the hunter is now prey' line? Maybe when the hunters can't find anything..." Turtle scoffed. "Leaf-bare, duh! There's little prey in leaf-bare, and there's also so many dangers, too! Foxes, badgers, green-cough, and more!" Then the tortoiseshell coughed, and Bubblepaw leaned against her wounded sister. "You should lie down," she whispered. "We need you to be strong for when we have to fulfill the prophecy, if we are truly in it with you."

Then she turned back to the group. "If four, two, and one all represented clans, then what about six? Maybe we can restore the four clans, and get StarClan and DoveClan all together. Maybe one of us will be leader, another deputy, another medicine cat, and another the best warrior?" "I'm the warrior," Tabbypaw mewed at once. "I don't deserve to ever be deputy or leader. And Lilacpaw is obviously the medicine cat, while Turtle should be leader and Bubblepaw should be deputy."

Turtle snorted. "Look, guys, I think we should just let destiny unfold now that we know that you're in the prophecy, too." No one objected, and instead they all curled up to share one night together, littermates.

_"My name is Yellowfang," The voice whispered to her once more. "I am your protector. And yes, before you ask, your littermates have been given protectors as well. But you are a protector as well. You have been chosen to protect Lilacpaw."_

Bubblepaw raised her head. She, the blind cat, had been chosen to protect Lilacpaw? No way! But... Someone had trusted her enough to choose her, and thought she could do it. She wasn't about to let her sister or that cat down.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivepaw, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom)

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Daisystorm- cream-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

**Trainees-**

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Chapter 21 completed.**

**So... They've gotten their hopes up now, wondering if they're in the prophecy.**


	42. Nightmare of the River

Chapter 22:

Turtle limped beside Swift and Dawn, near the middle of the third travelling group. She and her friends had decided to make the journey with the two clans- or would be one, if their hypothesis was correct- and Darkstar had agreed. Though Bubblepaw and Lilacpaw had returned to their groups, she was still travelling with the same cats as Tabbypaw. It had been three days of this tiring process of walk, rest, walk, eat, rest, walk, rest, walk, sleep all day, on and on and on. According to Darkstar, they would soon be crossing a river. She didn't doubt his words; she could smell the faint smell of rushing water and just hear the trickling on the breeze, but she knew it would be a long and perilous journey to find a safe route that would let them cross without losing any of the tired, angry cats.

"How much longer until we rest again?" Dawn called out, bracing herself to leap over a frost-bitten clump of grass. It wouldn't be long until leaf-bare struck, and then, if anything made sense, the four cats would have to save the lake clans and bring six clans together, followed by finding this Shadow Feather thing and returning whatever the clouds were to wherever day was. "We'll do so now. The river isn't far, so if you do decide to go hunting, be careful you don't fall in. Ivypool almost died in it, and a nice cat named Tigerlily did." Darkstar mewed from his place at the front. Turtle collapsed immediately onto the coarse grass. "Will we even find anything here?" she mumbled, not really caring if she got an answer or not.

Swift and Dawn lay down nearby on more comfortable places. "You never know," Swift mewed. "There hasn't been any snow or ice yet, and we're right along the river, so the chances are pretty good," Swift muttered, shivering. Turtle narrowed her eyes against the cold breeze as Dawn shifted towards him for warmth. She managed to stagger over and lie on Dawn's other side, licking her nose.

"These clan cats... Don't they realize that the river is impossible to cross?" A voice murmured from above. Turtle jerked her head so that she could look upwards and into the tree branches, but she couldn't see any cats. "Who's there?" Turtle mewed, stiffly getting to her paws. After a few moments, she caught sight of amber eyes glinting in the darkness of a spruce branch. "Ah, hello," The cat mewed. "You're Turtle, aren't you? One of the rouges who fought off those badgers? I have to admit, it was pretty cool."

Turtle stopped herself from basking in the praise, and instead unsheathed her claws, letting them shimmer in the sunlight. "Yes, which means whoever you are, I'm more then capable of shredding your pelt to bits." "I know that. If you attacked, I'd probably run. As my mother told me many times, I was born with a lighter frame. It wouldn't be an even match between us in a fight."

This cat was openly admitting weakness to her! "Who are you?" she asked again. "Show yourself!" The cat leapt down from the branch to stand in front of her. "Who am I?" the cat asked innocently. "If you want to know my name, it's Nightmare." It was a black she-cat. "And before you ask, it's true that you can't cross the river. At least, as long as you can't climb a good tree and leap over- and that's pretty hard. I barely made it myself, and Nightshade died trying to because the water was so cold. At least my mother named me after her."

Bristling, Turtle lashed her tail. "Okay, sure. We can do it. But why have you been watching us?" She sniffed the air, making sure Nightmare was alone. "Oh, I don't have any friends here with me!" the she-cat laughed, noticing her suspicion. "And if you really want to know, I've been watching you because I want to join DoveClan or ShadeClan. Why else would I be watching you all? Now, can I see Darkstar?"

She didn't have any complaint, since, after all, she wasn't a clan cat, so she led Nightmare across the group of cats to where the brown tabby tom was sitting, grooming his fur. Darkstar looked up as they approached, and she dipped her head to him. "Darkstar, this cat here wants to join one of the clans." "DoveClan, I want to join DoveClan!" Nightmare mewed, interrupting. "I just decided. And my name's Nightmare. Plus, you'll have some trouble getting over the river." Darkstar's eyes narrowed, and she turned to hurry away when he called to her. "Turtle, I know I can't order you around, but could you please take Nightmare to Dovestar's travelling group?" A flash of pride took over her as Turtle remembered how Darkstar had confessed to her that even though he was a clan leader and she was a rouge, she was superior to him in more ways then one, such as her loyalty, strength, bravery, and fighting skill, as he had put it.

Turtle nodded evenly and beckoned to Nightmare, leading her as fast as her tired, wounded body could take her until they came to a screeching halt at the edge of the river. "They went this way!" She decided after a moment, sniffing the ground. They travelled swiftly at the edge of the river for a few minutes in silence until they ran into Tigerheart's group, resting like her group was. After explaining their business and Nightmare's words about the river, the continued once more.

It was almost dusk by the time they ran into Dovestar's group, crowded in a circle around the limp shape of the leader herself. "What happened?" Turtle asked to Bubblepaw, who's blind blue eyes were full of despair. "We were going to try crossing on this jagged rock in the middle of the river, and Dovestar said to let her try it first. Turns out, we won't be crossing that way. She fell about a fox-length and a half short. If Mosspelt and Riverfrost hadn't gotten her out as quick as they did, she would have been washed away from us."

As her sister explained, Dovestar shakily rose her head and tried to stand up before collapsing back onto the ground. "How did I get here?" she asked shakily, and Riverfrost gently reached out with her tail. "Everything's fine. We dragged you out of the river." Then Dovestar sniffed the air, stiffening. "Turtlekit! And... some other rouge." The crowd of cats parted to let Turtle and Nightmare through.

"My name is Turtle now," Turtle replied simply, dipping her head to the injured leader. "I gave up my clan name the day I ran away- the day I began a new life." Dovestar's eyes narrowed. She let out a fierce rasp, "Are you saying DoveClan is not a good clan to belong to?" "No. I merely mean that I am happy in my new life, and though you all may treat me as an outcast and as a useless, helpless kit, I'm the opposite of that. I might be a rouge, but I am still fiercely loyal to the clan in my own way."

Dovestar nodded. "Like when you joined the Pack to try and protect us," she mewed, before peering closer at Turtle. "What happened to your pelt?" "Me and my friends- Swift and Dawn, that is- were hunting together when we ran into six badgers. Since we haven't been in a battle p[practice routine like we had been in the Pack, our skills weren't sharp enough to fight them all easily. So we ran. We took shelter in Darkstar's camp, thinking that since they had sheltered there, it must be safe. They had all hidden because they thought we were Pack cats, so we didn't know that they were currently in it. Anyways, the badgers broke in, and so we fought. As we deserved, no one helped us. Besides, we didn't need it. And before you ask, this is Nightmare, a rouge who wants to join DoveClan."

Nightmare leaned down and sniffed a jagged wound on Dovestar's flank from the rock. "Nasty wound you got there," she mewed. "You should really fetch a healer." "A healer?" Turtle mewed, tilting her head in confusion. Nightmare blinked at her, seemingly surprised that she didn't know. "You're a rouge!" the black she-cat mewed, exasperated. "You should really know! Anyways, there are about seven cats who live separately around this area- Snowy, Pine, Frost, Dapple, Whisper, Echo, and Crow Fetcher. They all have knowledge of healing stuff- you know, I heard one of them talking about comfrey for broken bones, whatever comfrey is. Each one of them has a different cost for their services, and sometimes they'll do it for free. Now, about joining?"

"Sure, why not," Dovestar huffed, pulling herself to her paws. Turtle pressed against her to help Dovestar stand, and together they made their way to a tree stump where Dovestar lay down upon. "Let the cats gather!" she called. "Nightmare has asked to join DoveClan, so we will have the ceremony now! Nightmare, you have come to us asking for a place in our clan, a place we are willing to give. So from now on, you will be known as Darkpaw until you are given your warrior name. Blossomfire, though you are merely a new warrior, you have shown to be strong and loyal, and your former mentors, Weaselfur and Tawnypelt, have taught you to be fierce and determined. You are ready to teach Darkpaw the ways of the warrior code."

Darkpaw trotted neatly over to the astonished Blossomfire, touching noses with her before prancing into the crowd. Turtle herself was a little surprised that Dovestar was naming her mentor now, when later she could choose from every DoveClan cat. Plus, Darkpaw was probably only two or three moons younger then Blossomfire, meaning it probably wasn't the best pairing because the apprentice knew just as much and was as experienced enough to be the mentor compared to the real mentor. After a few moments listening to the cats cheer, Turtle spun and dashed away, knowing she should get back to her own camp and her own friends as soon as possible.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivepaw, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom)

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Daisystorm- cream-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

**Trainees-**

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

**So there's the first rouge! Credit to NightmareTheFoxWitch for that one. Somehow, Iceberry, I only just saw Bright/etc on the reviews a few hours ago, but I will definitely be bringing them sometime during the next few chapters.**

**And because I feel like it, here are the current story stats.**

_**Words- Roughly 55,000**_

_**Reviews- 51**_

_**Follows- 9**_

_**Favorites- 3**_

_**Views- 4,058**_

_**Communities- 1**_

**Yeah, anyways, I guess that's it till next chapter...?**


	43. Lucky Save

Chapter 23: Tabbypaw

Tabbypaw crouched on top of the branch, next to Snowpaw, as they waited in line to cross the river. The other groups had crossed a few days ago, and now it was finally time for them to cross. They were a few trees away from the river, because the cat who was leaping would need as much space to get a head start a possible. "You can do it!" A cat called from ahead. "Just don't look down! It's most terrifying!" Tabbypaw let out a snort. _Yeah, Doveflight. That's most comforting. _He could just see Midnightlight's black pelt as she charged forwards and took off in a giant leap, just making it onto the other side. "Woo! Go Midnightlight!" Some cats cheered, and then Doveflight was stepping forwards onto the river's edge tree. Snowpaw and Tabbypaw shuffled forwards to the edge of the branch and leapt into the next tree, where there was just enough space for the two of them.

Doveflight was staring down at the river, her fur bushed out in terror. "I can't!" The senor warrior yowled despairingly. "I looked down!" Quailfeather bounded onto the branch with Doveflight. "Oh, come on!" The young warrior mewed. "Just run and leap- watch me!" The pale brown tabby tom ran along the branch and pounced over the river, sailing through the air for a few minutes before landing with a thump on the ground where Midnightlight had landed. "Great job, Quailfeather! You can do it, Doveflight! We believe in you!" Tabbypaw yowled. Doveflight stiffened, gave a curt nod, and hauled herself into the air and over the river. She landed right on the edge of the bank, her hind legs dangling over the gap while her front paws scrabbled at the edge. For a moment, everyone was silent. Then, Darkstar bounded along the branch, took off in a leap, and landed next to Doveflight, grabbing her scruff and hauling her to safety.

"Snowpaw! Tabbypaw! You're next!" Darkstar howled. Tabbypaw gulped. So many things could go wrong... But he let Snowpaw lead him along the branch until it was time to split up. Snowpaw nudged him forwards. "Go on," The white tom mewed softly. "Don't worry. You'll make it- you've got strong hind legs." Tabbypaw tilted his head, blinking a grateful thank you. What his fellow apprentice said was right. He did have strong hind legs. He took a few steps back before bounding along the branch and taking into a leap, flying through the air. Tabbypaw did one thing wrong. He looked down at the churning river, ready to swallow him up, and he faltered in the air, slowing down his leap so that he wouldn't make the jump. _No! _There was a pounding of paws as Snowpaw launched himself off the branch and into the air after him, grabbing his scruff and propelling him forwards. Tabbypaw felt new strength surge into him, and he kicked the air with his hind paws, hoping to help.

Both of them landed safely. As Tawnypelt, the final cat, made the jump, he leaned, panting, against Snowpaw. "Thanks for helping me back there," he gasped. Snowpaw glanced at him. "It was nothing. You're my friend." _Really? I know he used to tease Bubblepaw. Would someone really tease their friend's sister? But we weren't exactly friends then. I had my horrible attitude._

Tabbypaw began to groom his pelt, smoothing his ruffled fur and listening in on the warriors as they discussed what to do next. "We need a rest break!" Duskfeather was saying. "Everyone is tired!" "But we're almost there," Mysterfeather argued. "We can't stop now. We have to keep going!" Darkstar raised his tail, and the bickering warriors because silent. "We will keep going until we reach the second camp. We will travel with them later and catch up to Dovestar." His leader mewed. Once again, just as he had been ever since Tabbypaw had overcome his attitude, he wondered why he had made the decision to leave for ShadeClan without his sisters.

As the cats around him began to rise to their paws, Tabbypaw narrowed his eyes. With fewer trees on this side of the river, the sunlight was much stronger, making it hard for him to see. If this was what it would be like with the Lake Clans, then Tabbypaw wasn't sure he was up to it... Snowpaw nudged him. "You coming, Tabbypaw?" Nodding, he hauled himself to his feet. "Yep."

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes (Breezepaw)

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Breezepaw- gray tom

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

**Queens-**

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivepaw, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom)

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)

**Injured or Sick Cats-**

Moonshimmer (Mini-ambush)

* * *

_**ShadeClan:**_

**Leader- **Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Nightpaw)

**Deputy- **Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws (Snowpaw)

**Warriors-**

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Daisystorm- cream-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Nightpaw- black tom

Snowpaw- white tom

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Dead Cats-**

Palewind, Stormpaw, Ivypool, Hiddenwhisker (Died in/from a patrol ambush)

Reedwhisker, Ravenheart (Died after the first ambush)

Blazewing, Sunshinepaw (Died from an ambush as part of the patrol that found the ambushers)

Featherwhisper, Heathertail (Died from a third ambush)

Mudstorm, Scorchfrost (Died trying to reason with the Pack)

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

**Trainees-**

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**Okay, first off, sorry that this is a short chapter. It's just, I wrote all but the last paragraph almost three weeks ago, so I had really lost my momentum.**

**Second, IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING MY FAMILY WAS ON VACATION MY ONLY WAS TO ACESS FANFIC WAS ON MY TABLET BUT IM BACK NOW!**

**...**

**Um, yeah. So it's 10:42 my time, I'm sitting at my computer in my pajamas, and I'm pretty much asleep on my paws.**

**Anyways, Copper and Me, I have seen your reviews, and don't worry- I'll have them join the clans soon. I just need a few filler chapters between.**

**Goodnight,**

**Hazelfeather14**


	44. New Recruits

Chapter 24: Lilacpaw

Lilacpaw let out a hiss as a bramble tendril snagged her pelt. Spinning around, she ripped it off before bounding back over to the others. The three groups had united, and today they would start looking for their camp. Darkstar had not separated his cats yet, and Lilacpaw hoped that he really would have his clan join DoveClan again. Besides, if they didn't, then it was likely that the prophecy wouldn't happen, ever!

Sighing, she pulled to a trot beside Applewing, trying not to let the stinging of the raking brambles and thorns around her make her wince. "How many times must my pelt be shredded?" she muttered, and Applewing shot her a pained glance. "If things keep on going like this, then a million!" Her mentor mewed. Though her voice was optimistic, her attempt to be cheerful was a failure. "I'm going to go check on the kits, okay?" Without waiting for Applewing's approval, she pulled away and tasted the air, trying to locate the two queens and the band of warriors who were holding their kits.

The large group was trailing behind at the back, and Lilacpaw dashed to help support the limping Shimmertail. earlier that morning, the queen had wrenched her shoulder but had refused to stop the clans by making them take the day off. Personally, Lilacpaw didn't think it was a serious sprain, but Shimmertail was acting like it still really hurt. "Let me carry Pinekit!" she mewed, trying to take the mottled gray tom from his mother's grasp.

Shimmertail jerked him away from her, making the little kit wail, and hurried away from her, leaving Lilacpaw staring after her. Suddenly, as she stood there, she heard a faint screech. For a second, she thought she imagined it, until it happened again. Some cat- or cats- were being attacked and were in need of help. "Stop!" she yowled, making the whole group and turn to look at her. "There are cats who need help! I can hear them!"

Slowly, the warriors pricked their ears. "Lilacpaw's right!" she could hear Dovestar saying, filling her with pride. "We have to go help them!" The new apprentice, Darkpaw, let out a gasp. "We can't, Dovestar! I recognize those voices. Those belong Storm and Amber!" Tigerheart pushed his way through the crowd. "So?" he challenged, staring into her eyes. "They have kits! And it's a rule of the rouges not to ever see or visit a queen with kits and her mate!"

Furzepelt let out a cry of despair. "But we're not rouges! We're warriors! And if they have kits, then they might be in serious danger!" Taking a step forwards, Lilacpaw raised her voice. "We need to send a patrol to help them. Turtle and her friends can lead it- they're the best fighters. Some other cats can go with them, and so will I to help with injuries. We can't just let them die!"

As calls of agreement rang out, Dovestar cleared her throat. the murmurs ceased to a halt. "We will do as Lilacpaw says. Flickerfeather, Doveflight, Blossomfire, and Darkpaw will go as well." Darkstar made no effort to add his cats to the patrol, and instead the group raced off. What they found was most terrifying and shocking. The Pack was attacking a large group of cats, consisting of nine cats. She could hear the mewling of what, seven kits, in the bushes nearby. How had such a group ended up under an ambush attack?

Heading towards the kits, she watched out of the corner of her eye as her clan mates rushed into battle, including her sister and her friends. Even Darkpaw seemed determined to help, even though it went against the code of rouges. Rounding a hazel thicket, she saw them, and gasped. Just as she had though, seven kits were huddled there, wailing in terror. Four seemed to be one moon old, while the other three were roughly four. When they saw her, their cries increased.

"My name is Lilacpaw of DoveClan," she mewed calmly. "My friends are helping your parents. What are your names?" One of the one moon old kits stepped forwards. She was a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail. "My name is Raven," she mewed. "And my brother is Swift." Lilacpaw glanced at the dark ginger tom, who stared at her fiercely. A she-kit sitting next to him was light gray with dark specks, while the kit next to her was light gray tabby with dark paws. "And those are Pebble and Rain," Raven finished.

The light gray tom with the darker flecks and paws stood his post amongst who Lilacpaw guessed were his sisters. "My name is Smoke," he snarled. "And if you touch one hair on Ember or Soot's pelts, I'll flay you alive!" "I promise not to harm them. I promise to help all of you, like my clan mates are already." Lilacpaw responded. She could hear the Pack retreating, and led the kits out into the bloody clearing, seeing the attacked cats for the first time.

A light ginger she-cat with white paws dashed over. "My kits!" she cried. "You're all alive!" She glanced at the three older kits, adding, "Pepper! So are yours!" Another she-cat rushed over, her fur a light gray with dark specks like Pebble and almost like Smoke. Pepper turned to face Lilacpaw. "You're not one of those nasty cats who attacked us," she mewed. "And you don't smell rouge, so you must be with these cats who helped us." "I'm DoveClan," Lilacpaw responded proudly.

...

By the end of the day, after a lot of explaining and chatting, everyone was caught up to date. It was time for ceremonies, since, for some reason, all of the rouges they had helped had decided to join the clans. The rouges and their kits were talking with Shimmertail and Darkpaw. Furzepelt, Gorsefur, and Willowdapple were helping taking care of all the kits.

Dovestar and Darkstar stood perched on a branch in a birch, talking quickly and occasionally shooting glances at the cats below. Finally, Darkstar took a step forwards. "May cats of all origins gather beneath this willow for a meeting!" At once, everyone quieted, but they had already gathered minutes ago for the expected ceremonies. "Nine rouges, with seven kits, have come to join us. Also, four cats need their warriors names, and Weaselfur and I have an announcement to make."

Lilacpaw cocked her head. She hadn't heard of an announcement, or warrior ceremonies! But Weaselfur bounded up the tree without any hint of surprise and began to spoke. "I'm sorry, all cats who are part of and wish to join ShadeClan, but after lots of thought and reflections on the past, Darkstar and I have made a very important decision." Darkstar stared at his paws. "ShadeClan is rejoining with DoveClan. My name is Darkclaw, son of Dovestar and Tigerheart, warrior of DoveClan, and this is Weaselfur, formally of WindClan and now a warrior of DoveClan. Echofrost, I know this comes as a surprise, but you are now a warrior of DoveClan, since we already have two medicine cats. I'm sorry."

Their were yowls of approval at the decision of coming back together, broken only by Echofrost as she let out snarls of anger. "But I'm a medicine cat, Darkclaw! I can't give up my post!" But Darkclaw and Dovestar stood firm. Weaselfur led his former leader down the tree, and the two joined the crowd. DOvestar motioned with her tail for quiet so she could begin the ceremony.

"Bright, Wild, Sunny, Storm, Amber, Pepper, Ash, Ice, and Hail, step forwards." The crowd parted as the long line of cats made their way to the base of the tree. Storm was at the front of the line, followed eagerly by Wild, Hail, Ice, and Pepper. "Every single one of you have fought bravely today, and as parents and individuals, have decided to make the life of DoveClan your life. Though memories of your time alone is not to be forgotten, they are mere memories compared to the present. It is with pride that I bring you all into the life of DoveClan. Earlier today, you vowed to follow the code and be loyal. There is no more left to do then to give you your names. Storm, step forwards."

The light gray tom with darker paws dipped his head as Dovestar leapt to the ground. "I name you Stormclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and welcome you as a warrior of DoveClan. Wild, you are to be known as Wildstorm. StarClan takes pride in your swiftness and passion, and I welcome you as a full warrior. Hail_creak_, StarClan honors your strength and kindness as you take your first steps as a warrior. Ice, you are now Iceshadow because of your cleverness and loyalty. It is Pepper_fur_ standing before you who has already proven determination and honestly..."

It went on forever until DoveClan had added Hailcreak, his twin, Iceshadow, Brighttail, Sunnywing, Wildstorm, Stormclaw, Amberleaf, their kits, Ravenkit, Swiftkit, Pebblekit, and Rainkit, Pepperfur, Ashtail, and their kits, Emberkit, Sootkit, and Smokekit to their ranks. Yet the warrior ceremonies were still to come.

"I, Dovestar, leader of DoveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and for that I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Darkpaw, Nightpaw, Snowpaw, and Breezepaw, come forwards." Dovestar commanded, her voice raspy from speaking so much. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Breezepaw was the first to answer. "I do!" he called, voice high-pitched with excitement.

"I do," Nightpaw echoed solemnly.

Darkpaw glanced around at her fellow clan mates before ringing out with her own promise. "I do."

"And so do I," Snowpaw finished.

Dovestar purred proudly before continuing. "These cats have trained long and hard, and have both seen and heard of their skill. I ask no agreement from their mentors that they are ready for this step of life, for I do not need to hear their answer. Darkpaw, you came to us as a rouge, but you have proved to be intelligent and swift. I name you Darkwhisker." Darkwhisker licked Dovestar's shoulder in respect, and Dovestar rested her chin on the new warrior's forehead.

Now came Snowpaw, the white tom standing proud and determined. "Snowpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Snowshadow. StarClan honors your boldness and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DoveClan." The same motions were repeated, and then Snowshadow stepped back into the crowd of warriors.

"Nightpaw, I name you Nightheart for StarClan honors your compassion and nobleness." Dovestar called, Nightheart bounding eagerly forwards. "The clan welcomes you as a full-member." He had licked her shoulder before she even finished speaking, and Dovestar rushed to do her part. Now only Breezepaw remained. "Breezepaw, come forwards." The gray tom hurried forwards, eyes shining. "I name you Breezecloud as StarClan honors your speed and agility."

Cheers rang out quickly. "Hailcreak, Iceshadow, Brighttail, Sunnywing, Wildstorm, Stormclaw, Amberleaf, Ravenkit, Swiftkit, Pebblekit, Rainkit, Pepperfur, Ashtail, Emberkit, Sootkit, Smokekit, Darkwhisker, Snowshadow, Nightheart, Breezecloud!" Lilacpaw raised her muzzle and added her voice to the calls. Applewing sat next to her, cheering as well, while Echofrost sat near them still muttering about how unfair everything was. It had been a successful day, with plenty of new warriors and kits. Even part of the prophecy had come true.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice- **Lilacpaw- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Nightheart- black tom

Snowshadow- white tom

Darkstar- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Daisystorm- cream-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Queens-**

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks (Mother of Ashtail's kits: Emberkit, a light gray she-kit with a white dash of her chest, Sootkit, a dark gray she-kit, and Smokekit, a light gray tom with darker flecks and paws)

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivepaw, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom)

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Strike- russet tabby tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Bracken- brown tabby tom

Sky- silver tabby she-cat

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Toad- black spotted gray tom

Raven- black-and-gray she-cat

Dapple- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

**Trainees-**

Dawn- golden she-cat

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

**Kits-**

Crow- dark gray she-cat

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans-**

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat (formerly of DoveClan and the Pack)

Swift- gray-and-white tom (formerly of the Pack)

Dawn- golden she-cat (formerly of the Pack)

* * *

**I think I owe the submitters of the rouges an explanation for why everyone has joined at once. So here goes.**

**After writing the journey for a few chapters, the journey is now over. Which means they are a lot less likely to meet more rouges. If any single group of these cats had been fighting the Pack alone, they would have been slaughtered immediately. So by having everyone team up like this, we didn't have any casualties, and things are so much easier for me. Except for the fact that I still have to remember all the warrior names for the kits.**

**Um, I realize that I've never really told you all how much the supportive comments mean. Like, reading them actually makes me smile. (Which I don't really do very much) To see that so many great people like reading my stories and think I'm a good writer is very heart-warming. What started off as a not exactly serious project has turned into my life because of these reviewers.**

**Finally, before I sign off, I'm thinking of doing a side story to The Four Chosen (Which is what I just decided to name this.) and I'd like ideas on what this story would be about. It would have to be about some cat's life before they joined DoveClan, or perhaps the history of the Pack and how it came to be. Or, it could be the tale of the downfall of the clans and what happens after Squirrelstar becomes leader. Please tell me your ideas!**

**Okay, that's enough. I'm tired of writing (Technically it was actually just merging the clan allegiances...) at this moment.**


	45. Murder

**Chapter 25:**

Bubblepaw woke to a chilly morning breeze, ruffling her pelt and making her shiver. The air smelled weird this morning, but she couldn't put the name to it. If only she could see. Then she could tell what it was. At that moment, a large stone weighed her belly down. She didn't need to recognize that scent... The scent of blood, and death. "Wake up!" Bubblepaw screeched to her clan mates. "Wake up! Now!"

She leapt over the stirring shapes of her clan mates until she reached Tigerheart, nosing him frantically. "I smell blood and death!" she mewed to him, shaking him with one paw. "C'mon; you've gotta wake up!" Tigerheart jumped to his paws, staring with eyes wide around the clearing. "Clan meeting!" he called. "Every cat, gather round _now_!"

As the cats of DoveClan hurried over, Bubblepaw wished she could see who had died and who was alive. Oh, if only she weren't blind! She sniffed the air for the scent of her littermates. Lilacpaw was alive, and so was Turtle and Tabbypaw. Sighing with relief, she sank to her paws.

"In a line, everyone! Queens, keep your kits with you! Find your littermates- do you have everyone? Stay calm. Bring the dead to the middle of the clearing, and let's see if anyone's missing. It could have been one of us." A familiar voice shouted. "No one is to leave the clearing!" Bubblepaw could see Darkclaw as he once was as he effortlessly gave orders to the panicked cats around him- Darkstar, proud, able leader of ShadeClan, bringing his clan to victory and success, a safe home by the lake, through leaf-bares and sickness, through death and disaster.

A wail sounded out. "I know who did it!" It was Tabbypaw! Bubblepaw stiffened, listening with ears pricked. "Echofrost is gone, and her scent is not only stale but everywhere! Blood follows her paw prints!" He declared, and Bubblepaw sniffed the air. Her brother was right- Echofrost was no longer here. "Traitor!" she cried. The former medicine cat of ShadeClan must have wanted revenge on losing her spot. She could hear cats dragging limp bodies towards Tigerheart, wails of grief and shock echoing around. A warrior was saying something about being lucky that they lost no kits.

By now all the bodies had been brought to the middle of the clearing. Dovestar spoke. "Now it is time for us to list our fallen clan mates and sit vigil for them as they make their journey to StarClan. Moonshimmer, Weaselfur, Willowdapple, Duskfeather, Mosspelt, Emberfoot, Daisystorm, Nightheart, Bubba, and Applewing. Lilacpaw, you are now the new medicine cat-"

Before Dovestar could finish, a starry shape shimmered into the clearing- and for once Bubblepaw could see. It was Applewing, by the scent. "You are young to become a medicine cat," Applewing mewed to Lilacpaw. "But you deserve it. You are to be known as Lilacfrost. Dream with the Moon Bark tonight, and I will hold a proper ceremony. Congratulations, my apprentice." Then the former medicine cat was gone, leaving Lilacfrost as medicine cat and Bubblepaw blind once more.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom

**Apprentices-**

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Queens-**

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge (Mother of Ashtail's kits: Emberkit, a light gray she-kit with a white dash of her chest, Sootkit, a dark gray she-kit, and Smokekit, a light gray tom with darker flecks and paws) _4 moons old_

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws) _1 moon old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) _Half-moon old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit) _Half-moon old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

* * *

**Okay, look, I should say this now: Since there are so few non-OC cats in DoveClan, I have decided that I must warn you that I cannot promise the safety of your OCs. They have to die someday, for they cannot be invincible, but I will try and hold off killing cats for as long as possible. Still, there are no promises that an OC you submitted will not be sent to StarClan.**

**Also, I understand that this was supposed to be Snake's POV, but I really, really, really wanted to type this chapter. Why did I want to kill all these cats? I don't want to kill them. It's just that having stuff like this are more interesting to write about then a bunch of clan ceremonies or Rose and Storm really getting on Snake's nerves.**

**Finally, I know that was a short chapter, but I wasn't sure how to write it.**


	46. The Dark River

**Chapter 26:**

Almost three moons had passed since the murder, and Turtle and her friends had found themselves a nice camp in the woods outside the new DoveClan territory. The small clearing could only fit two badgers at most, making it nice and cozy for the three young cats. Turtle had made her den underneath two rectangular stones that leaned against each other. All she had had to do was cover up the back side with bramble bushes piled upon each other and the front was already shielded by ferns. Once she had cleared out the leaves and the cobwebs, it made a nice den, with a cozy mossy nest in the corner and a fair amount of living space, all sheltered from the wind and the rain.

Swift's den was inside all of the brambles they had piled to shield the back of her den. He had found a tunnel that led to an open space, and once they hollowed it out and then used fern fronds to make the walls softer, he had made himself a nest and moved right in. But Dawn took a lot longer to figure out where she wanted to make her den. At last, she had decided to sleep in the hollow in the tree that stood right next to Turtle's rocks and Swift's brambles. Though her den was just big enough for a nest, Dawn had been satisfied, and so Turtle and Swift worked hard to help her put on the finishing touches just as she had for their dens.

The trio had found a hazel thicket with a small space underneath it that they had turned into a prey-pile. They might all have come from the Pack, but none of them wanted to follow the rule of taking care of only yourself and letting others catch their own prey and heal their own wounds. Turtle and her group were one. The small clearing was surrounded by thorns, meaning they had a nice, sheltered space.

With a thickly-treed forest full of prey, Turtle knew they had a much better life then the one they had led back at the old DoveClan territory. As for the clans, a new record had been made for the original four on period of time without a battle. But with Squirrelstar so generous, Onestar battle hungry, Rowanstar crazy, and Mistystar mean, there was no way it could last forever. She and her littermates had figure out how to save the clans before they fell apart completely.

Yawning, Turtle trotted over to the prey-bush and looked underneath it to find a shrew and two mice. Grabbing the shrew, she headed for her den again, when Dawn came scuttling down her tree. "Turtle!" she called. "Turtle, come here!" Dropping the shrew, she dashed over to Dawn. "What is it?" "You _have _to see what I found yesterday! You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you, but now I can show you!" Dawn responded. Swift entered the clearing and tilted his head. "What's all this yowling about?"

"Yes, Dawn! Tell us!" Turtle added. Dawn glanced side to side then lowered her voice. "I found a tunnel. It has no rabbit scent, no fox scent, not even any badger scent. I even padded down it a little ways. It goes whisker straight, but it doesn't even smell of cat or dog! You used to live in tunnels, Turtle. Let's explore!" Swift nodded. "Sound's fun," Turtle glanced at both of her friends. "Well, then, we need to grab as many leaves as we can carry. We can use them to mark our path so we don't get lost. Stone doesn't hold scent."

By the time they had enough leaves, sun-high had come and gone. Turtle was unsure about exploring the tunnels at dark, but her friends insisted, and she didn't want to keep them waiting until tomorrow. With heavy paws, she followed Dawn to the tunnel entrance and squeezed inside, dropping a leaf as their first marker. After about two fox-lengths of travel, she dropped another leaf. Two more fox-lengths, one more leaf, and on, and on, and on.

Finally, they emerged into a cave, with stalagmites and stalactites hanging on the ceiling and sprouting from the floor. It had three other tunnel openings besides the one they had come from; two more on the right of their tunnel, and one opposite the three. Turtle placed three more leaves on the base of the first tunnel and turned into the middle of the three closely-packed tunnels. The tunnel twisted and veered upwards, then widened. Air was filtering through a gap overhead. A boulder blocked the tunnel ahead, large and steady.

Swift nudged the boulder curiously. "It's very smooth," he pondered. "I wonder why. I mean, it isn't natural." Dawn and Turtle shrugged before retracing their paw steps back to the cave. They turned into the third tunnel, which after a sharp turn led right back up to the surface. Where ever they were, the land smelled of DoveClan. They now had a route straight to DoveClan that they could use without being seen!

Finally, they approached the fourth tunnel. It started out wide, but quickly began to close up. "This feels like a dead end!" Dawn whispered. Turtle shook her head. "I don't know... We have to keep going." Excitement was sparking in her at the prospect of more tunnels. It was so familiar in a heart-aching way, the stone pressing in on every side, the air cold and crisp, not smelling of anything.

The ceiling steadily grew lower and lower until they were crawling on their bellies. Then it opened right up again, heading steeply upwards and then turning sharply, into a different tunnel. The way to the right was blocked with mud and dirt, but the other way was open, undisturbed by side tunnels. Though the tunnel started out wide, it closed up, the tunnel heading upwards still, as if maybe it would go to the surface.

Then it all opened up into a large cave with a river running in the middle. A far tunnel across the river was blocked with soil grit. Another tunnel was blocked by boulders. The other tunnels, except for one, all were blocked in one way or another. Turtle led her friends into the tunnel, waiting as Swift dropped extra leaves in the tunnel they came from.

This tunnel led to a boulder, with a gap over it. Dawn reared onto her hind legs and peered over it. "It's a pool!" she exclaimed. "No, it's a stream! The stream runs over the rock and into the pool and the rest of the stream, but not over the boulder!" Turtle looked for herself. "This is better then anything in the tunnels I used to live in!" "It's extraordinary," Swift agreed after a few moments. "But we should go home now."

Running, the trio headed back up the tunnel and into the river-cave. By the time they reached home, it was well past midnight. Turtle stumbled into her den, collapsing on her nest and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Bubblepaw)

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat (Tabbypaw)

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom

**Apprentices-**

Bubblepaw- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbypaw- white tom with black stripes

**Queens-**

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge (Mother of Ashtail's kits: Emberkit, a light gray she-kit with a white dash of her chest, Sootkit, a dark gray she-kit, and Smokekit, a light gray tom with darker flecks and paws) _4 moons old_

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws) _1 moon old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) _Half-moon old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit) _Half-moon old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Rat- dark gray-and-white tom

Yellow- mottled brown tabby she-cat with yellow teeth

Nettle- dark brown-and-dark gray tom with black spots

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday/day before/day before that! We had a really bad windstorm and lost our power. Some of the people in our area might even have to wait a week to get their power back. O.O**

**Hopefully, the winds have died down for awhile. This was actually the worst winds in my area since 2006, so yeah, it was pretty bad. **

**I was actually playing soccer games in the wind. It was pretty funny how the ball would veer towards our opponent's goal whenever the ball got kicked into the air. One of those metal stands or whatever with the tarp covering (You know, what people use to provide shade/shelter from rain while outside) and the covering got blown off. They actually had people grabbing onto the poles so that it didn't blow away as well!**

**Now, I should go ahead and tell you that I might not update on September 2nd (I am finally getting my super-high tech laptop for middle school!) (School starts on the 9th for me, but my friends are starting on the 2nd.) So from the 9th to the 16th, I may not really update since I will be getting used to middle school and school in general. It's been a long summer.**

**Yay, I have plans for the next DoveClan book/series gotten down! (Not that this book/series is ending any time soon...) I'll go ahead and tell you that it has to do with Turtle, Tabby, and Bubble's children. Don't worry- Lilacfrost won't be forgotten, though I promise that (For the first time ever in the history of the clans) she will NOT fall in love or break the warrior or medicine cat code in any way. Lilacfrost is loyal! (Though maybe I'll give her a crush- what do you guys say?**

**Um...**

**Wow. That was a long authors note. Anyways, I was looking on that warrior cat name rating thingy forum on the bad warrior names thread, and for once I realized the, um, bad part about Rockstar. Of course, I suddenly forget what I'm about to say.**

**Bye.**


	47. Warriors

**Chapter 27:**

Tabbypaw sighed. Tonight was the night that DoveClan would attend their first gathering, and he was worried that it wouldn't work out. The lake clans would have to accept them as one of their own, and he doubted the clans were ready to do that.

He was proud of his clan for working so hard and for settling in so nicely- why wouldn't he be? DoveClan hunting patrols returned every day laden with fresh-kill, the border patrols not raided by the Pack like they used to have been or ambushed by the clans. Everything was going wonderfully. And today he and Bubblepaw would be made warriors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high tree for a clan meeting!" Dovestar yowled. Tabbypaw straightened, hurrying over to where Bubblepaw stood chatting with Lilacfrost, quivering with excitement. "It's finally our turn!" he greeted his littermate. "We'll finally be warriors!"

Bubblepaw nodded, but her head drooped. "Turtle should be with us. And I wish Lilacfrost could be a warrior with us, too.' she murmured. Lilacfrost let out a soft purr. "Originally, I wanted to be a warrior alongside you all, but my paws led me to a different path. I'm glad I'm a medicine cat." Tigerheart padded over. "Come, Bubblepaw, Tabbypaw. It's time."

Normally, it would Willowdapple and Palefrost telling them this, but both of their parents were dead, meaning Tigerheart was doing it instead. Tabbypaw lay his tail over Bubblepaw's back, hoping she wouldn't start thinking about their parents. He didn't want her to be sad at their ceremony.

"I, Dovestar, leader of DoveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and for that, I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Tabbypaw, Bubblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dovestar mewed.

Tabbypaw glanced at his sisters. "I do," he vowed, his voice carrying on the breeze.

Bubblepaw pricked her ears, her blind blue eyes bright and shining with excitement. "I do!"

Dovestar leapt off the high tree and onto the ground. "Then from now on, you shall be known as Tabbyheart. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DoveClan. Bubblepaw, though you are blind, you have proven yourself to be a great warrior. You shall be known as Bubbletail. StarClan honors your perseverance and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full member of DoveClan." Tabbyheart and Bubbletail stepped forwards, licking Dovestar's shoulder as she rested her muzzle on their heads.

Then the clan cheered. "Tabbyheart! Bubbletail! Tabbyheart! Bubbletail!" Lilacfrost was the first to trot over to them. "Congratulations!" Her eyes were shining, and she nuzzled them affectionately. "If only Turtle could see you now." "If only Turtle was still in the clan," Bubbletail added. "Then she'd be a warrior with us." Tabbyheart licked her ear. "But she's happier as a rouge," he pointed out. "I want Turtle to be happy." "So do I," Lilacfrost agreed, and Bubbletail nodded.

"As in the traditions of our ancestors, Tabbyheart and Bubbletail would sit silent vigil tonight, but I have chosen them to come to the gathering instead. Tomorrow night they shall watch over camp and keep us safe from danger. Clan dismissed," Dovestar added.

Snowshadow, Breezecloud, Darkwhisker, Blossomfire, and Riverfrost all came padding up. "Congratulations!" Blossomfire mewed. Darkwhisker nodded. "You'll be great warriors, and do great things. StarClan will be proud of you."

_Does she know about the prophecy?_

Tabbyheart took a step back. "T-thanks!" he stuttered, before whispering in Bubbletail's ear. "Let's get something to eat, and then we'll get our nests ready. That way we can sleep when we return from the gathering in the morning." Bubbletail nodded, and the two weaved through the crowd to the fresh-kill pile. Bubbletail picked a squirrel. "Want to share?" she asked, carrying it over to a shady spot. Tabbyheart nodded, and his sister pushed it towards him. "You can have first bite," she offered.

The squirrel was delicious. As the noise died down, he felt tempted to curl up for a nap in the sun, but he knew his nest was more important. Heading out the camp entrance with his sisters (Lilacfrost was going to collect herbs) he stopped at the first patch of moss he could find, raking it into a pile slightly sloppily with his claws. If he had still had his attitude, Tabbyheart was sure her would have been an expert master, for hopefully his clan mates would have punished him for being selfish and cheeky.

Soon, it was time for the gathering. Every one of the chosen cats gather near the entrance, waiting for Dovestar to give the signal to go.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes (Smokepaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat (Emberpaw)

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom (Sootpaw)

Bubbletail- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbyheart- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentices-**

Emberpaw- light gray she-kit with a white dash on her chest

Sootpaw- dark gray she-kit

Smokepaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and paws

**Queens-**

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)_ 4 moons old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) _3 and a half-moons old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)_ 3 and a_ _half-moons old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**This is to make up for not updating in the past few days!**

**(Except for earlier today, that is)**

**Now we're back on schedule!**


	48. Snowshadow, Snowshadow

_**CHECK OUT THE SKY'S DESTINY OCS NEEDED THINGY MABOB! CUZ I NEED OCS! SO PLEASE SUBMIT SOME THERE! THE SOONER I HAVE ENOUGH OCS, THE SOONER I CAN TELL YOU ALL SKY'S TALE!**_

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

Bubbletail pressed against Tabbyheart as they padded towards the gathering patrol. Dovestar had chosen Mysteryfeather, Smokepaw, Ashtail, Brighttail, Emberpaw, Hailcreek, Iceshadow, Snowshadow, and them, plus Lilacfrost, Tigerheart, and Dovestar. She could see the DoveClan leader talking with Darkclaw and Tawnypelt, who were being left in charge of camp while they were gone. Bubbletail herself did not know what to expect- Tigerheart had told her about the leaders and the clans, since he came from them, but so many things were different, and even then, she was not a lake clan cat. Her mom, Willowdapple, and her grandmother, Bubba, used to be kittypets, and her father was some unknown kittypet tom. Bubbletail had no clan cat roots in her bloodline_. I'm still a warrior. My family history doesn't matter. As far as anybody in DoveClan is concerned, I'm a clan-born cat. Mouse-brain._ Willowdapple left twolegplace while she was expecting. She and her littermates had been born in the former DoveClan nursery. Tabbyheart left her side and went to go talk to Hailcreek and Iceshadow, leaving her standing there, thinking. What if I don't belong in DoveClan because I'm not a clan cat? Furzepelt's kits were lucky. Both their parents were warriors of WindClan before they left. Speaking of the devils...

Grasskit and Heatherkit scampered up to her, and she could imagine their eyes shining. The pale cream-and-giner tabby she-kit and her light brown tabby tom brother stared up at her, ears pricked. "Let us come to the gathering with you!" Heatherkit begged. "I promise I won't cause any trouble!" "Same," A slight whoosh told her that Grasskit nodded. "We won't bother any cat." Bubbletail purred, beckoning them closer with her tail. "Well, let me tell you a secret, little kits. Time passes fast when you're having fun, and the sooner time passes, the sooner you can become apprentices and go to gatherings without having to beg new warriors like me. If you go off and find yourself a fun game, you'll be apprentices before you know it!" "Really?" Bubbletail would bet a moon of dawn patrols that Grasskit's eyes were round, like the full moon, as he squeaked that word, turning to his sister. "Let's go play moss ball with Shimmertail's kits!" "Hey!" Bubbletail mewed. "What about Amberleaf's litter? They're only half a moon older then you." Heatherkit stared burned through her fur. "Excuse me? According to Furzepelt, Amberleaf and her kits are rogues. We are clan cats. We don't play with rogues." The two kits bounced away before Bubbletail could respond. "Great StarClan," she murmured. "I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

Bubbletail glanced behind her sniffing the air. It was Dovestar, staring at her curiously. "About the gathering? It'll turn out fine in the end. Look at silverpelt. Not a cloud in sight!" Bubbletail's expression told her leader this wasn't it, and the blind she-cat decided to tell her leader. "About the rogues. Not everyone has accepted them." "What else can you expect? Suddenly, the ammount of warriors in our clan has been duplicated. It has been a long time since we have accepted any rouges, not including Darkwhisker. Besides, with the journey, too, they are tired of change." Dovestar responded. Bubbletail dipped her head. "But the kits. Heatherkit and Grasskit refuse to play with the former rogue kits." Dovestar took a few paces towards the nursery. "That," she murmured. "Is a problem that must be solved with time." Then the DoveClan leader raised her voice. "DoveClan, to me!" Bubbletail found herself running next to Snowshadow. "Hi," he mewed, glancing at her. Another one of her quick flashes of vision came then, revealing Snowshadow. So this is what he looks like. His blue eyes glowed in the moonlight, just like his fur, and Bubbletail suddenly wondered if her own pelt was shining like his. "Hi." she muttered. They leapt over a fallen log and swerved around a curve. She could smell the now familiar scent of ThunderClan up ahead. We're almost at the border. "Congrats on becoming a warrior," Snowshadow mewed warmly. "You deserve it." Bubbletail stopped running, startled. _H-he is the cat who bullied me as a kit. Why is he so kind now?_

Snowshadow slowed and trotted back to her. "Come on!" he called. "We'll get left behind." Shaking her head, she dashed ot catch up, but instead stopping to run with the white tom, she kept on going until she was next to Hailcreek and Iceshadow. "Hi, guys," Bubbletail mewed, beginning to feel a little awkward. She could hear the two glancing at her. "Oh, hi, Bubbletail!" Iceshadow replied. "Nice to have you in the warriors den. You're a good hunter!" "Thanks. You're a good fighter, you and Hailcreek both." Bubbletail hopped over a tall clump of grass, sniffing the air. Snowshadow was slowly pulling towards them, but on the other side of Hailcreek and Iceshadow. "Thanks," Came Hailcreek's deep voice. Then the white-dappled black tom paused. "Hey, Snowshadow! Come join us!" Oh StarClan. Please let him be normal again, not complimenting me and being kind. As the white tom caught up to them, Bubbletail whispered to Iceshadow and Hailcreek, "I was just talking to him. He was acting wierd, so watch out." No response, since Snowshadow was with them now. "Hi, Iceshadow! Hi, Hailcreek!" he greeted. "Your fur looks good tonight, Iceshadow. Same with you, Hailcreek. How long were you grooming it? I can't get mine to shine like that." Bubbletail didn't listen too the conversation, instead letting herself bubble with fury. _You were talking and being kind to me earlier! Now you don't even greet me. What's up, Snowshadow? Seriously._

"Every cat, stop! We're near the ThunderClan camp. Dovestar is taking a patrol to talk to Bramblestar. Mysteryfeather, Hailcreek, and Iceshadow are going with her. The rest of us are waiting here."

Bubbletail glanced at her paws as Snowshadow padded over to her. "Your fur looks great, too." he mewed. "So what about that grooming tip?" "Uhh... I didn't groom my fur. At all." Bubbletail stammered. "Ah," Snowshadow purred. "Bringing out the natural beauty, I see." She spun around to glare into his eyes. "Don't you see how tangled it is?" she hissed. He froze, ducking his head. "I was just trying to say something," he murmured. "You don't have to bite me." The white tom turned, as if he was oging to pad away, but Bubbletail suddenly felt a pang of pity for him. "Snowshadow? Wait!" Chasing after him, he felt a gaze scorch her pelt. She glanced over her shoulder, sniffing the air. Tabbyheart! Why was he watching her? He was her brother, but that didn't mean he had to be staring at her all day! Bubbletail glared at him, and she could feel him glaring back. What was that for? Sighing, she paused, padded back towards the group. Snowshadow would return by himself. Right now, though, Bubbletail had to try and figure this all out.

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes (Smokepaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat (Emberpaw)

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom (Sootpaw)

Bubbletail- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbyheart- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentices-**

Emberpaw- light gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat

Smokepaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and paws

**Queens-**

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)_ 4 moons old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) _3 and a half-moons old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)_ 3 and a_ _half-moons old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**Yeah, um, so that's the chapter. **

**Anyways, LunaNight9, you were asking why school starts so late for me. Well, first off, I live in the very West of the country, meaning school starts in September instead of August, and ends June instead of May. Second, my school starts late (YAY) for my area cuz its super awsome.**

**Final reason? At least I think it's a reason. :/**

**Wait nevermind totally not a reason not even going to bother typing it.**

**NOTE: I TYPED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER ON A STICKY NOTE DURING THAT UPDATE SESSION AND NOW I VOW NEVER TO USE A STICKY NOTE AGAIN I AM SO ANNOYED WITH STICKY NOTES **

**Okay, that was unneccesary.**

***clears throat***  
**ANYWAYS, um, so LunaNight9 also suggested something for the side-story I want to do, which was:**

**Dun, dun, dun...**

**Drum roll, please!**

**What happened to Sky!**

**So I'm doing it. We'll see when it comes out. If it comes out. But it probably will!**

**Okay.**

**Bye.**

***clicks off sticky note cuz I typed the authors note on the sticky note***

**EDIT: NOOOOOOOOOOOO I ALMOST DELETED ZA STICKY NOTE *cries***

**EDIT: OKay, I'm better now. Bye. *clicks off sticky note again without (hopefully) clicking the delete button**

* * *

_**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT **_**OCS NEEDED FOR ****SKY'S DESTINY**_** BECAUSE I NEED YOUR GUY'S OCS! THE SOONER I GET OCS, THE SOONER I CAN WRITE SKY'S DESTINY AND TELL YOU ALL ABOUT HER LIFE, AND HOW SHE MET HER FRIENDS. WARNING, SPOILER ENCLOSED IN THE THING.**_


	49. Leaf on the Lake

**Chapter 29:**

Lilacfrost shuddered as they neared the gathering island. Was it just her, or did everything just seem spooky? Owls hooting, night air chilly, moon glowing, stars shining... Everything was normal, yet everything was wrong. Glancing to either sides of her, the medicine cat kept her ears pricked and eyes narrowed, gazing around her. "Hurry up!" Hailcreek mewed from behind her, his tone impatient. She shook off the feeling and hurried on, yet she still couldn't get an image out of her head. It was a kit, a tortoiseshell-and-white one, trying to haul a large stick out of the lake. Every time it failed, it would try again, and again, and again. Suddenly, she fell in, and the water swallowed her up.

Then there was a mottled brown kit, clinging to a rock that barely jutted out of the lake, his eyes wide and terrified. He clung to the stone with his forepaws, churning wildly with his hind paws, looking for a grip that would get him onto the stone, into safety. A large wave towered over him, and them it crashed down, sweeping him into the lake.

A gray-and-white she-kit skidded across a lake covered with ice, every few moments her paws sliding out from her. But she kept on going, her eyes focused on a second kit waiting at the far end of the lake, calling for her. But as she fell again, the ice cracked, and the kit tumbled in.

The next one was the worst. A light brown tabby she-cat queen held a newborn black tom kit over the lake, snarling. As the kit mewled for help, for safety, for food, the queen threw him in, and began to laugh as the kit drowned slowly, tiny mouth open, wailing for someone to save it.

"Help!" The shriek pierced the air, and she stiffened, bristling. "Help me! I'm going to drown!"

High-pitched with fear. Tiny, barely audible. Rushed, panicked. Like a kit. Lilacfrost froze, as if her paws were made of stone. "Help me! Please! Wherever you are!" She glanced around her clan mates, eyes wide with terror. They were all calm- had they not noticed the desperate cries for help, the pleas for someone to come to the rescue? Lilacfrost shoved Tigerheart out of the way next to her, and stared at her, mouth hanging open. "Lilacfrost?"

Ignoring him, she charged down the slope towards the lake. Where was the kit? Where was it?! She had to save it! Lilacfrost scanned the water desperately. Nothing. Plunging into the waves, she took a breath and dove under, opening her eyes. Water flooded them, and she immediately closed them, tumbling over and over until she didn't know which was up. She hadn't seen the kit.

She was running out of air, but not only did she not know which was up, but the voice kept on echoing in her head. "Help me! Help me, Lilacfrost! I'm going to drown!" Forcing her eyes open again, she saw a sparkle of light and kicked her feet, trying to propel her towards it. She broke the surface, spluttering. "Save me, Lilacfrost! I need you!" Eyes wide, she spun in a circle, not seeing anything. "Where are you?" she cried. "Where are you?"

"I'm here! Over here, Lilacfrost! Come save me! Help me, before I drown!" "Where is here?" Lilacfrost howled, her head jerking back and forth. "StarClan, please, help me!" The cry echoed. And then bubbles. And then nothing.

"Someone get her out of there!" A frantic voice was murmuring slowly. "Someone get her out of there!"

"Is she having a trance?" A rougher voice mewed. "She could be sharing with StarClan."

"Nonsense! She's killing herself!" A higher voice sounded. "We can't let her die!"

A splash. Lilacfrost froze. There! Could she see a paw sticking out of the water? Maybe it wasn't too late! She kicked herself farther out into the lake, determined to get the kit.

"Lilacfrost, stop! You'll drown!" That was Tabbyheart! "Please don't kill yourself!"

"Where is she?" Bubbletail asked frantically. "What is she doing? What is she thinking?"

Lilacfrost craned her neck, grabbing the paw gently but firmly with her teeth. "Don't worry!" she called to her clan. "I've got the kit! It'll be alright!"

"What kit?" Astonished mews rang out. "Honestly, Lilacfrost! Risking your life for a leaf?"

Her jaws dropped open, and she stared. Sure enough, a leaf drifted in the water, torn from the rough, endless waves. Lilacfrost forgot to paddle in her shock, and slowly she sank below the surface, closing her eyes and holding her breath.

_Blood runs at the heart of the clan,_

_Crimson, scarlet, glowing red,_

_A place where it never should be shed,_

_Priceless sacrifices for pointless reasons,_

_Endless death caused by countless choices,_

_Grief from losing fallen friends,_

_Repels the pain of life's ends,_

_To strike a nerve with claws unsheathed,_

_Is greater then any other pain._

The kit... it was whispering to her! It was real! Brought back to her senses, Lilacfrost kicked desperately, clinging to the last bits of air. There! Was that Ivypool, greeting a tiny white shape? The little kit glanced at her, blue eyes sad yet proud at the same time, and for a moment, she could hear the kit's thoughts. _I delivered a message for StarClan! _Breaking the surface, she gasped, and her clan mates cheered from the shore. Jaws grabbed her scruff, and suddenly exhausted, she fell limp.

Lilacfrost relished walking on land again, Iceshadow on one side and Bubbletail on the other. Tabbyheart, who had gone in after her, had Dovewing and Tigerheart walking on either side of him. "Why did you do that, you crazy fur ball?" Bubbletail had screeched. "Why in the name of StarClan were you trying to kill yourself? Echostorm's already kill enough cats!"

_So? I got a sign from StarClan! Isn't that better then me drowning? I figured it out already! _

Iceshadow let out a quick mew. "Sorry, Hailcreek's calling," before bounding off, and Lilacfrost purred, realizing her opportunity. Dovewing and Tigerheart had just left Tabbyheart and were pulling back into lead, and Lilacfrost beckoned her over. "I had some visions," she mewed. "Four visions, each of a kit drowning. The final kit was newborn- the mother threw it in herself before laughing."

Her littermates leaned closer, eyes begging to hear the rest. "Then I heard a kit calling for help, so I headed down to the lake. I couldn't see anyone. And then I heard the kit drown. But when I was almost back to shore, I noticed a paw, so I headed back to at least bring the kit to shore, because there was still a chance that it might live. Yet it was a leaf. When I hear you all yowling about that, I just let myself sink, and then I heard it. I heard the kit, whispering to me. Telling me that blood is at the heart of the clan, instead of kits. Every kit has been killed, drowned in the lake. The grief from losing friends and family, though, stop the cats from cracking under the pain from losing the kits. It's our first standing point to returning the clans."

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes (Smokepaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat (Emberpaw)

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom (Sootpaw)

Bubbletail- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbyheart- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentices-**

Emberpaw- light gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat

Smokepaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and paws

**Queens-**

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)_ 4 moons old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) _3 and a half-moons old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)_ 3 and a_ _half-moons old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**Yeah, um, so that's the chapter. **

**I have gotten all the OCs needed- you guys are awesome, it was so quick!- and so Sky's Destiny will come out soon, once I have a little more time to figure out some more storyline.**

**Was the chapter a little cruel with the drowning stuff? I felt we needed some excitement. **

**Okay I didn't. But oh well. It was what I wrote.**


	50. Turtle Bloopers

**Chapter 30:**

Turtle popped out of the stream tunnel and into open air, glancing around. Both sides were forests. Not far behind her was a lake, and she could moor stretching into the distance through the trees on her right. "C'mon!" she whispered, awed by the beauty around her." Dawn splashed out of the stream, shaking out her wet fur with disgust. "I'm all wet!' she complained, before she noticed the scenery around her. "Wow," her mew was barely a whisper.

"What is it?" Swift called, popping up beside them, shaking his head as he glanced around. "It's just a forest." "It's a beautiful forest!" Dawn mewed, exasperation filling her voice. "Look the ferns, bursting with life. The breeze, gentle and soft. The sunlight, dappled and bright. The grass, the clouds, the dew on the grass. Look! There's even a fawn grazing with her mother over there in those bushes."

Following her friend's gaze, Turtle let out a little coo as she saw the mother and daughter deer. "They're so cute!" Bounding towards the forest that didn't have the moor after it, she stopped in her tracks. "Hey, guys? Remember what Dovestar said about there being a stream between ThunderClan and WindClan territory? And how both clans have protected that border fiercely before? Well, I think this is the stream..."

Swift stared at her, mouth hanging open. "Y-you mean that any moment now, a patrol going to attack us? Dawn and I didn't just leave the Pack to be with you, Turtle! We didn't like all the fighting, either!" "I don't like it, as well, Swift, but sometimes you can't avoid bloodshed." Turtle responded. A twig snapped not far away, and the three spun around to face the direction.

A patrol of three thin, skinny warriors faced them. One was dark ginger with a white paw, the others a pale ginger she-cat and white fluffy tom. "What are you doing in WindClan territory?" The dark ginger she-cat asked. "You really shouldn't do that. Come with me and my warriors back to the hollow, and we'll get you some prey and some shelter to rest. My name is Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, and these are two of my youngest warriors, Ambermoon and Snowbush.

**(OMSC did the Hunters give them stupid names or what? I got them from the Wikia on the Apprentice's Quest allegiances page. At least Dewkit becomes Dewnose.)**

"Uh, okay?" Turtle stuttered, surprised. "If you're sure... Squirrelstar. My name is Turtle, and these are my two companions, Swift and Dawn. Why aren't you at the Gathering?"

For some reason, the she-cat didn't seem bothered by what she said... or the fact that she knew exactly who Squirrelstar was. "Oh, I gave all the territory we need to get there to WindClan and ShadowClan, and because I don't like breaking the code, I don't go the Gatherings anymore, but because of the code, we still attend every other. Now, food? Ambermoon, go catch some prey." Squirrelstar ordered, and the young warrior darted off.

**Okay, that failed. I'm going to try to write this chapter again, and the above can just be some sort of blooper or something, kay?**

**Chapter 30:**

Turtle sighed, stretching, standing up before trotting out of her rock den. Dawn had already left her nest in the hollow of the tree, but she could still hear Swift snoring away in the brambles.

**Eep. Okay I'm on a serious writer's block here, guys. It's now upon you guys to give me some chapter ideas for now...**

**Chapter 30:**

Turtle- nah, forget it.

Turtle finished the last of her mouse, glancing up. "I know" she exclaimed to Dawn. "The tunnels are amazing! They remind me of the ones I lived in after I ran away from DoveClan." "Why did you run away again?" Dawn asked, leaning towards her curiously. Swift nodded. "Yeah, why?"

**OKAY I OFFICIALLY GIVE UP NOW IM GOING TO TELL YOU GUYS WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO BECAUSE I CAN TRUST YOU LOT TO HELP ME THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK AND ALL!**

**For the next 5-10 chapters, I will be doing something called Character Development, in which you guys will all suggest and vote for a result of 10 cats, who in turn of most popular to least, I will write a chapter from their POV. This cannot have been POVed before, so no Dovestar, Tigerstar, etc. That's because I want to develop new cats and let their personality shine.**

**DONE LEMME JUST ADD THE ALLEGIANCES FOR YOU GUYS...**

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes (Smokepaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat (Emberpaw)

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom (Sootpaw)

Bubbletail- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbyheart- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentices-**

Emberpaw- light gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat

Smokepaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and paws

**Queens-**

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)_ 4 moons old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) _3 and a half-moons old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)_ 3 and a_ _half-moons old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**Yeah, um, so that's the chapter. **


	51. Seeing Stars

**Chapter 32, long overdue:**

**::EPILOGUE::**

A blue she-cat stared down a pool from her ledge on a stone. Her eyes were wide, searching for something, and she didn't notice as a ginger tom trotted up behind her. His brilliant green eyes shone with worry, and he joined her in peering into the pool. "Nothing good is coming to the clans," the tom whispered, and the blue she-cat jumped. She glared at him crossly before turning back to the water.

"The four need to take action, or all six clans will be lost, Firestar. You know that." Her voice was barely loud enough to be heard. "I can't let ThunderClan fall, and neither can you!"

Firestar looked at her sharply, fur bristling. "What about DoveClan? We can't let them fall, either!" Sighing suddenly, his ears flattened. "How can we help them, Bluestar? Can we help them?"

Bluestar didn't respond, her eyes fixed on the swirling waters. She kept still, even her fur not moving in the gentle breeze. A dark brown tabby tom approached, dipping his head in respect to the two leaders. "Firestar, Bluestar," he began, eyes widening as the female ThunderClan leader kept still. "I have seen the shadows on the water, the leaves in the trees, the patterns of sunlight dappling the ground. I have consulted with Half Moon, and other Stonetellers. And I am sure. There is a way to help the four and the clans."

"How?" The ginger tom glanced at him. "And when, Bramblestar? When did you get these signs?"

"Shortly after my death," Bramblestar murmured. "I thought none of it then, but now my dreams are full of the images I saw, the signs."

He spoke no more, even though Firestar's eyes were wide with hope that he would share what he knew. Bramblestar only watched Bluestar calmly, backing away a few paces to give her space.

Suddenly, she looked up, eyes wild with terror. "There are no sighs of guidance!" she rasped. "Bramblestar, you must tell us what you know!" She spun around, unsheathing her claws, and took a step towards him. As she stood there, a giant wave rose from the pool, frothing, and Firestar opened his mouth to warn Bluestar and run. Bramblestar darted over, tackling him before he could say a word, and rolled him away the pool, following quickly.

Bluestar's angry, desperate look, changed into one of terror as the wave swept her into the pool.

"You are fire, Bluestar, and you will blaze through the forest. But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." A plump, speckled gray tom padded slowly and solemnly into the clearing. "Follow the stars and listen to the moon."

Bramblestar nodded, eyes closed. "And when the storm threatens the blackest ebony, may the brightest light prevail."

Firestar stared at Bramblestar, anger in his narrowed green eyes. "What have you done?" he growled. "What have you done to Bluestar?"

The dark brown tabby tom glanced away, staring at the ground. "It had to happen. She couldn't stay here, watching the clans, and the four couldn't stay alone, with the clans. It was bound to happen."

Goosefeather nodded. "Once I told Bluestar would be fire. She blazed through the forest, just as I foretold. Now Bluestar will be water. She will sweep through the lake, just as she was destined."

"What have you done with Bluestar?" Firestar's voice was low. His fur was ruffled, eyes still wide. "I repeat. What have you done?"

"The clans have a chance of being saved now," Bramblestar murmured in response, turning away and padding out of the clearing. "May Bluestar's paws be swift as she saves our beloved clans." He glanced back once, amber eyes burning with belief. "I hate to say this," he added. "But maybe Bluestar's in a better place now."

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes (Smokepaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat (Emberpaw)

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom (Sootpaw)

Bubbletail- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbyheart- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentices-**

Emberpaw- light gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat

Smokepaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and paws

**Queens-**

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)_ 4 moons old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) _3 and a half-moons old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)_ 3 and a_ _half-moons old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**Don't worry; I'm not ending the story! I'm just ending the first 'book' of the four's story since I'm still on writer's block. I'll continue once I can write swiftly again and produce the chapters quick for you guys. And, as always, that story will still be here on this book, this 'Collection of DoveClan Tales'.**


	52. Thunder Doves

**Chapter 33, I'm back cause I could not stay away-ee:**

_A new book. The second part of a tale. Following the very first moons of Lilacstorm, Bubbletail, Tabbyheart, and Turtle, that was our last story. Now we read about their next steps in fulfilling the prophecy. It is time for the Four to save the clans._

**(A/N: **Yes, I'm back after forever. Not forever, actually. Either way... Well, as I said, I could not stay away. I love this story, I love these characters, I love these lands, and guess what? I'm even going to start writing even longer chapters then my usual 1,000-2,000 words. I'm aiming for 5,000-7,000 words _each _chapter! Woo! Talk about big dreams. Anyways, I'm going to do my best. And I hope you like the chapters. And I have new plots ideas. And I'm rambling. And I hope- Nevermind. On with the story, for it's been a while! I welcome you back to Tales of DoveClan...**)**

Lilacstorm

Sighing, Lilacstorm stood in the new DoveClan camp, a load of borage in her jaws. She had been out gathering herbs this morning, but had been promptly disturbed by Bubbletail, who had told her she was needed in camp. Dovestar was standing on tall tree, gazing upon the gathered clan with proud eyes. Shaking her head, Lilacstorm set down the leaves in the shelter of some of the barrier ferns and turned to the crowd sitting down. Whatever it was, it must be important if Bubbletail had to be sent to find her. A pang of warmth struck her like lightning, almost knocking her off her paws. They trusted Bubbletail! They had faith that, even though she was blind, she could race through the forest in search of another cat! Purring, she looked up at Dovestar with steady eyes.

"DoveClan, we are growing," Dovestar's eyes gleamed as she gazed at them, and her fur looked sleek in smooth in the light. "We are strong and we are smart, and we know our new territory by heart. It has been merely a moon, yet we are steady and stable in this wonderful new home."

Mews of agreement rang out, and Lilacstorm caught sight of Tawnypelt and Tigerheart sharing an excited glance. They must know what was happening. Lilacstorm edged closer, and pricked her ears in their direction, hoping her eyes sent her silent message. Tawnypelt nodded, and slowly trotted to her, whispering in her ear, "We're going to send warriors to the other clans, to try and help them along their path to becoming true warriors again!"

Lilacstorm purred, tail standing straight up as she recalled the familiar words of a prophecy. Of a prophecy about her and her littermates; Bubbletail, Tabbyheart, Turtle, and her. The prophecy that foretold the four of them would save the clans and then find the Shadow Feather and return the clouds to day, whatever that meant. The one thing they did know for sure was that with their help, they would restore the six clans; StarClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and DoveClan.

"Yet our fellow clans are falling. Failing. And we have to help them." Dovestar added, eyes becoming shadowed. Tawnypelt and the other former clan cats dipped their heads, staring at the ground, and Lilacstorm suddenly wished she had the same connection to the lake home as her leader, deputy, and some of their most experienced warriors. She was their medicine cat, for StarClan's sake!

"We are going to send out patrols of five cats each to help each clan returned to normal. It's going to be hard, since some clans are different then others, but we have to try our best." Dovestar's voice was strong. "We _will _save the lake clans."

Letting out a yowl of agreement, Lilacstorm sprung to her paws, tail lashing in a silent message to Dovestar. When her gray-furred leader nodded, she mewed, "I wish to participate in one of these patrols." Worried mews met her words. She glanced side to side, shrinking back slightly. Did they not trust her to take care of herself so that she would be able to return to heal the clan? She sighed, and lowered her head. "If you want me to-"

"Nonsense!" Came Dovestar's fierce reply. "You'll join the patrol to ThunderClan, with me and three others. Tigerheart is leading the patrol to ShadowClan with Tawnypelt, Midnightlight and Mysteryfeather will lead the patrol to RiverClan, and Doveflight and Darkclaw will go to WindClan with their group. Group leaders, choose whoever three cats you want."

Lilacstorm nodded, joining Dovestar as she leapt off the talltree. "Ashtail! Robinwing! Wildstorm!" Dovestar called, beckoning for the warriors to join them. As the clan dispersed, Lilacstorm glanced at the warriors. Unlike her, they were strong and fast and fierce. But Lilacstorm? She was merely a medicine cat, swift and lean and powerless. Not a good hunter, a horrible fighter. What was she?

Shrugging the thoughts away, she turned back to task. They were going to ThunderClan, with their way too generous leader, Squirrelstar. Yes, the same dark ginger she-cat who had banished Ivypool after the now dead DoveClan warrior had accidently killed Bramblestar, the former leader. The same cat who's clan barely had anything left after her giving everything away. The same she-cat who, for the other leaders, had sacrificed every kit that ever been born.

Why? Lilacstorm shook her head, mind emptying of all thoughts and emotions as they leapt over the border into the large stretch of ShadowClan territory that she knew used to be ThunderClan's, the large stretch of territory that lay between them and ThunderClan.

ThunderClan. Dovestar's home. Lilacstorm glanced at the DoveClan leader curiously, and her pelt bristled to see the excitement on her leader's face. She could guess what Dovestar was thinking. Her parents; were they alive? Okay? Her former camp; did it look the same? Was it in the same place, or had it moved? Her friends; were they alive? How were they doing?

Now they were in ThunderClan territory. Lilacstorm stared at the forests; they mimicked DoveClan's territory exactly. She breathed in the unfamiliar smell, the smell that though it was so different, it was just the same. Was there really no difference between DoveClan and ThunderClan? There had to be something!

They rounded a bend. They came to a halt. They stared at a pile of brambles. And then a dark ginger she-cat stepped out of the brambles. "Dovewing," she greeted, dipping her head. "I am Squirrelstar now. Welcome back to ThunderClan. Please; come in and rest. Have all the prey you wish, and tell me who these friends of yours are."

"I'm Dovestar now," Dovestar mewed awkwardly, leading the six inside. "And Lilacstorm here is my medicine cat, and Ashtail, Robinwing, and Wildstorm are three of my warriors. We came to help you fix up your clan."

Squirrelstar stared at Dovestar, then blinked. "Fix up my clan. Okay, what do you want me to do?" She sounded simple, just generous to the offered support. "Our clan does not have that much prey." The dark ginger she-cat flicked her tail towards a tiny fresh-kill pile, one that held only a single mouse in it.

A beautiful white she-cat stared at the group, and at Dovestar in particular. Then, after a moment, she rocketed over, eyes full of love and happiness. "Dovewing! My daughter!" She pressed herself against Dovestar, their tails twining together, and purred so loudly it sounded like a million monsters. Lilacstorm backed away from the happy reunion, staring at the ground. The only family she had now were her littermates. Everyone else was dead.

Death. A beautiful thing, especially for clan cats. When they died, they had StarClan to go to. But when other cats died? They had nothing. Nothing. No afterlife, no world, just nothing. Endless black, Lilacstorm imagined. A pang shook her. What would she do without her faith in StarClan? Without the prophecy, one of her main motivations in life? She could easily just stop. A blind sister, one who ran away, a brother who used to have such an attitude that everyone hated him? She had nothing in her family.

Shame flooded over Lilacstorm. What was she thinking? Her sisters and brother were wonderful, and she couldn't do without them. If she had no StarClan, like her kittypet father and her other ancestors, she would survive just like they had. Well.

Kittypets, though. Lilacstorm was no clan cat. Of course, none of her clan mates were, truly. And her mother and her grandmother had joined the clan before she had been born; she was clan borne, even if she held no clan blood.

_"Oh really, Lilacstorm? Really? You are not the first family of kittypets to turn warrior. What about Firestar and Cloudtail?" _The familiar voice whispered in her mind. It sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't place it to a cat she knew. _"Princess had other kits, too. Those kits had kits, of course, and those kits? They had kits. Then the next group had kits. And one of those kits... One of those kits, for all you know, is Bubba. One of those kits could be your mother. One of those kits could connect you to the clans, and would give you clan blood. You are not so far away from the clans as you think."_

What was that supposed to mean? Lilacstorm sighed, then jumped as a grumpy voice mewed, "Squirrelstar says you're Lilacstorm, 'DoveClan's' medicine cat. What is borage for, then?" "Nursing queens and cats with fever," She responded at once. "You think I would fake being a medicine cat, especially when it means I would be so close to StarClan, our warrior ancestors?"

The smaller gray tabby tom shrugged. "I don't know you. You don't know me. I'm Jayfeather, and blah blah blah. One of the Three. Blind. Stuff. Grandkit of Firestar."

"We have more in common then you think," Lilacstorm smiled sweetly. "Firestar is Princess's sister, and Princess is my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. We're closer then you think."

Jayfeather bristled, blind blue eyes widening. "Kin of Firestar?" he mewed, clearly surprised. After a moment, he straightened himself. "So that makes us kin."

"Exactly why we have to cooperate," Lilacstorm responded. "Especially because one of the Three," she held her breath for a moment, knowing she was risking a lot by saying this. "One of the Three, has just met one of the Four. Dovestar knows me; Now you know me; The only cat left from the Three to meet a Four is Lionblaze."

"The four?" Jayfeather's voice was twisted with anger. "What do you speak of? It's the Three who have ended the prophecies!"

Lilacstorm bristled. "Dream big, Jayfeather! StarClan told my former mentor; then they told me!"

Suddenly he froze for a moment, and then a pale ginger she-cat appeared. Sandstorm. Lilacstorm watched the great warrior who had given her the prophecy with wide eyes as she cuffed Jayfeather's ear before the gray tabby tom could retaliate. The ThunderClan medicine cat sniffed the air, blind blue eyes widening as he recognized his kin. Their kin.

"Listen to Lilacstorm," Sandstorm whispered. "She has good words to share, if only you would listen to them."

Jayfeather nodded, slightly dazed, and took a step back as Sandstorm turned to Lilacstorm. "Be careful what you say," she snapped, fire now filling her eyes. "You could ruin everything!"

Head drooping, Lilacstorm watched as Sandstorm faded away. Wasn't she proud that she had made the connection between her and Firestar? Between the clans? Wasn't she glad another cat now knew of the prophecy, especially if that cat was another medicine cat? Staring at the ground, her ears pricked as Jayfeather laughed. She could imagine his eyes gleaming as he smirked.

**(3,000 words now roughly!)**

...

Night had fallen. Lilacstorm had made a nest in the medicine den as far away from Jayfeather as she could manage, the scents of various herbs familiar and welcoming on her tongue, even covered with Jayfeather's stench. She shook her head. The two of them had to get along, she knew it! But how? It was just natural to be hostile to him. How could anyone, especially a clan, put up with Jayfeather? However they had survived, though, they would have to keep on doing it, no matter how hard it was. The clans could depend on them one day.

**(Sorry, know this isn't allowed again, but 'day' was the 3,000th word! I'm almost there! Eh. Not really. A whole 2,000 to go.)**

Lilacstorm poked her head in the herb cleft, curious. There wasn't that many herbs, but there weren't too few. She sniffed the air, breathing in the sweet scents. Borage, marigold, goldenrod, dock... All familiar. Burdock root and juniper berries, all of which she knew. She could spy some scarlet red berries, and her eyes widened with shock. Placing her paws directly in front her, she edged into the cleft.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked, tone slightly reserved as he stirred slightly. "You better not be messing with my herbs!" he added sharply.

"Why would I be doing that?" Lilacstorm exclaimed, shocked. She glanced back at the other medicine cat. How could she blame him when Lilacstorm wouldn't trust another cat in her own herb store, though? "I'm just looking. Our territories are enough alike; I should be able to learn what types of herbs an dhow much of it grow around here if I see what you have."

Jayfeather nodded grudgingly. "Very well, then." he mewed. "Just be quick."

Purring cheerfully, she nodded, squishing inside Jayfeather's store and sniffing the red berries. How could he? A medicine cat, holding scarlet red berries merely a few tail-lengths away from his nest? What medicine cat did that?

Oh. Lilacstorm froze.

Great StarClan.

There was only one use for that specific color of berry. For that specific type of berry. For the berry twolegs called yew berries. For the berries that were known to cats as deathberries.

Death.

What was Jayfeather planning? Was he planning something? And if so, what? Lilacstorm's thoughts whirled in her head. She reached out with one paw to poke a berry, but at the sound of Jayfeather shifting in his nest, she drew back immediately, nose scrunched in disgust. Was he a murderer? Was he going to become a murderer? Lilacstorm glanced over her shoulder at the blind gray tabby tom. What reason would he have to kill?

Lionblaze was alive!

But Hollyleaf wasn't. And neither was Bramblestar, the cat who had been his foster father and had cared about him. Squirrelstar was leader; yet she had been forgiven for her actions. Leafpool was dead; Crowfeather, however, was still alive.

Lilacstorm stared at the berries for few moment. Then she backed out of the store, very slowly, and once she was out, she spun around and fled back to her nest, curling up in it, panting.

Jayfeather raised his head. "Are you okay?" he asked, curiously.

Nodding, Lilacstorm closed her eyes. "Just ready to sleep again."

...

The sunlight woke Lilacstorm the next morning, dazzling the ground and warming her pelt. She awoke, blinking, surprise yet again as she had been last night at how... bright the place was. It was a cave, yet had no shadows. It was away from the sky, but seemed to have all of the sun. Gazing around the cave, she felt awed by the beautiful ripples of grays and silvers on the walls and floors, by the sweet herbal scent that she was so familiar with.

"Like it, huh?" Jayfeather asked, yawning.

Nodding, she glanced at the gray tabby tom, remembering her adventure into his store yesterday. "Yep. Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me if there are any berry patches close to our border that you know of. If there's something close, then there must be some of it in our territory. I saw you seem to have plenty; I only have about half."

Jayfeather tilted his head, pulling himself into a crouch. "Are you talking about ThunderClan's remaining territory or what Squirrelstar gave to ShadowClan?" he asked tartly, lashing his tail, blind blue gaze furious. "ShadowClan should keep their filthy paws off our land!" he added, growling.

"No one likes ShadowClan," Lilacstorm responded. "They have to go somewhere, though, don't they?"

The other medicine cat bristled. "Anywhere but ThunderClan!"

"Or DoveClan," she added. Lilacstorm knew she wouldn't ever want them on her own land.

...

The tangy smell of blood filled the air and spilled over from the ThunderClan cat, Rosepetal's nest, filling a deep scarlet pool. Scrunching her nose at the sight, Lilacstorm chewed up some marigold before patting it gently into place on Rosepetal's flank, securing it with cobweb. A young ginger she-cat named Cherryfall was giving birth, so when Rosepetal returned from a walk severely injured after being attacked by a fox, she had stepped forward to help.

A yowl sounded from the nursery, and both she-cats cringed, wearily meeting each other's gazes. "Do you think Cherryfall will be alright?" Rosepetal ventured after a moment, ears flat to her head.

"I don't know," Lilacstorm sighed, feeling defeated. "At least the kits won't be thrown into the lake with Dovestar here."

Rosepetal nodded, agreeing, and the two she-cats returned to silence as Lilacstorm applied herbs to Rosepetal's various injuries. Suddenly, a fluffy white tom burst into the den. Snowbush. "The kitting's over!" the young warrior panted, eyes wide with excitement. "Cherryfall's the mother of my kits, all healthy- and there aren't two, nor three, nor four, but seven! Seven's a lucky number, too, is it not? Seven kits! Come see, Lilacstorm!"

Lilacstorm followed the proud new father out of the medicine den and into the nursery. Seven newborn kits lined Cherryfall's belly, all suckling hungrily from their tired mother. "What shall we name them?" Cherryfall murmured, head resting on her paws. "I want to name them before I fall asleep, Snowbush."

"The ginger she-cat should be named Firekit, after Firestar," Snowbush mewed after a few moments, touching his nose to his mate's head. "And could the ginger-and-white she-cat be Brightkit?" I want to remember all our dead clan mates."

Cherryfall nodded in agreement, her gaze lovingly sweeping over her kits. "The dark brown tabby tom can be Bramblekit, and maybe the dark gray tom can be Ashkit."

Snowbush purred. "I love those names. Firekit, Brightkit, Bramblekit, Ashkit, and what about the other three? Maybe the tortoiseshell-and-white could be Sorrelkit." His blue eyes twinkled happily.

"And that gray-and-white she-kit looks like Hazeltail," Cherryfall mewed. "Hazelkit for her?" She licked the forehead of the final kit gently. It was a golden-brown tabby tom.

The new father studied his final kit for a moment. "Brackenkit," he decided, after a moment. "So perhaps he can share the wisdom and strength of Brackenfur. He looks a rascal; I think he'd need it."

For a few heartbeats, the two new parents purred proudly, watching their kits. Then, Cherryfall mewed the seven names slowly, gently tapping each kit's head with her tail as she said its name.

"Firekit. For Firestar."

"Brightkit. For Brightheart."

"Bramblekit. For Bramblestar."

"Ashkit. For Ashfur."

"Sorrelkit. For Sorreltail."

"Hazelkit. For Hazeltail."

"Brackenkit. For Brackenfur."

Lilacstorm purred, tail-tip twitching as she turned around. "I think I'd best leave you two be."

"Of course you should," Jayfeather grumbled, startling Lilacstorm. Jumping, she stared at the gray tabby tom. She hadn't seen him standing in the shadows. Eyes narrowing at the blind ThunderClan medicine cat, she nodded quickly, before stalking out of the den back into the clearing.

Dovestar stood waiting for her. "Lilacstorm!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw the DoveClan medicine cat. "How was it? The kits- what are their names?"

Rolling her eyes, Lilacstorm sat down. "Long list; Firekit, Brightkit, Bramblekit, Ashkit, Sorrelkit, Hazelkit, and Brackenkit are the names of the kits, and they're all in honor of Firestar, Brightheart, Bramblestar, Ashfur, Sorreltail, Hazeltail, Brackenkit. Cherryfall and Snowbush are the lucky parents, but you probably already know that. Being a former ThunderClan cat and all."

Her leader's eyes widened. "Seven kits," she breathed. "I was blessed with six. Well, technically four..." Dovestar's voice trailed off. "I love all six of them equally," she promised.

Lilacstorm rose back to her paws. "Either way, I'll see you later," she mewed, dipping her head to Dovestar. "I need to tend to Rosepetal some more."

"No point; I saw Jayfeather head back into his den," Dovestar responded. "You know, while you were telling me about the kits."

Sighing, Lilacstorm glanced at the ground. "In that case, I'd better run as far away from here as I could. Jayfeather will kill me for leaving Rosepetal without finishing her treatment first. But Snowbush did pull me away, to my defense."

...

Lilacstorm grabbed the two birds from the fresh-kill pile and passed them to Squirrelstar, who started to divide them up amongst everyone, both ThunderClan and the visiting DoveClan cats. Ashtail, Robinwing, and Wildstorm stood next to Dovestar, pelt slightly bristling at something that she was telling them urgently. "But we might not get food," Robinwing protested. "And we've already worked our paws off for them!"

Dovestar sighed, nodding. "I know. But you have to risk going hungry to try and catch some more prey; you three are stronger and more well-fed then ThunderClan. You have to try, at least, please!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Wildstorm stood up. "I don't mind," she decided. "Come on, guys. The sooner we go the sooner we'll return, will we not?"

Watching as the three warriors left camp, Lilacstorm half-heartedly took her share of prey and ate it up, realizing how little she had just eaten. Two small bites and that was all. ThunderClan really did need their help, after all. She padded over to Dovestar, whispering into her leader's ear. "Are you really sure we should be eating? They clearly need every bite of food they can get."

"But we can't starve while we save them, Lilacstorm," Dovestar mewed, shaking her head. "That can't be the way."

"I know that!" she snapped back, slightly surprised at how easily aggravated she had just been. Lilacstorm tried to calm herself down. "But I wish there was some quicker way to save them."

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments until Squirrelstar mewed, "ThunderClan, it is time for us to rest for tomorrow-"

Three cats burst into camp. The DoveClan warriors Dovestar sent out! Lilacstorm leaned forwards, delighted at what she saw. Each cat carried two- small- pieces of prey. They dropped them at Squirrelstar's paws and stepped back, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. The whole of ThunderClan seemed to perk up, filled with energy at the prospect of a bigger meal.

Squirrelstar blinked gratefully at the DoveClan warriors, dipping her head to them. "Thank you," she mewed, and then she started to divide up the six pieces of prey that DoveClan had added to the fresh-kill pile. Lilacstorm felt a surge of pride as cats slowly stepped up to take their share, but she wasted no time in snagging herself her own few mouthfuls of food. That had to be worth at least a whole small mouse- almost one whole meal! She purred, delighted.

ThunderClan would survive, with DoveClan's help!

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes (Smokepaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat (Emberpaw)

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom (Sootpaw)

Bubbletail- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbyheart- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentices-**

Emberpaw- light gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest _10 moons old_

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat _10 moons old_

Smokepaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and paws _10 moons old_

**Queens-**

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)_ 5 moons old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) 4_ and a half-moons old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)_ 4 and a_ _half-moons old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat (Mother of Snowbush's kits: Firekit, a ginger she-kit, Brightkit, a ginger-and-white she-kit, Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom, Ashkit, a dark gray tom, Sorrelkit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, Hazelkit, a gray-and-white she-kit, and Brackenkit, a golden-brown tabby tom)

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

Blue- blue-gray she-kit with a silver tinged muzzle, abandoned kit of ThunderClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**I. Can't. Believe. I. Did. It.**

**I wrote a 5,000+ word chapter.**

**I am so proud of myself.**

**I'm also watching Harry Potter at the same time as I wrote half of this. Oops, put this a line too high. Oh well.**

**This took about 2 hours to write, roughly, taking quick 5-minute snatches between classes in school. **

**And in the end, I did it.**

**Thank you to all my supporters. All my followers and all the people who pressed the favorite/follow button for either author or this story and especially for both. And more then anything else to our lovely Iceberry2666 whom without this story would never had existed. I owe her my whole life on FanFiction at this point.**

**Make sure to check her out.**

**Either way, I'm off.**


	53. Memories and Dreams

**I'm just saying right now that I think this it turning out to be a successful story. Also, no promises about the 5,000 word thing. And my power was out for a few days so I couldn't work on this chapter like I wanted to. So sorry for being gone. Also there was an explosion. I almost died- not. I'm actually disappointed I wasn't there when the explosion happened- I was two minutes away from my house and I missed it all! According to my brother and mother, the house shook and the sound was deafening. Yay to me.**

**EDIT: That whole paragraph was unnecessary from me... If you did read it anyways, kudos to you. For your information, as well, we'll be doing Bubbletail's turn today, I suppose. Out of order, I think, but oh well... Now, I believe I promised a chapter?**

**And I'm actually rambling so that the word count is higher, to be honest. I'm stopping now, though... I think. Er, hope. I am. Stopping. Now. To. Eat. Lunch. Then. Write. This. Story.**

**Goodbye.**

**...Back...**

**Also noting some very welcome support from Smiles on my Children of the Shadows Challenges... I really doubt I'm the best author ever. But you're welcome to review, and its certainly nice to have the support and kind words! You said you were going to be reading everything, if I remember correctly, so I'm going to hope you'll see this response once you move on to Tales of DoveClan. **

**(265 words!)**

**And we're doing who again? Oh, right... Bubbletail. I think.**

**Chapter 34**:

Bubbletail followed her clan mates as they trotted out of camp, headed for WindClan. She felt surprised that they had chosen her, the blind cat, to go, but she hadn't hesitated to agree. Besides, it would be good experience for her, right? Doveflight and Darkclaw padded side by side in front, the two littermates speaking quietly. Snowshadow ran next to her in the middle, and Sootpaw, Snowshadow's apprentice, struggled in the back.

"Hi." Snowshadow fell in step beside Bubbletail, matching her pace. "Uh... You need any help?" He sounded uncertain, and for once Bubbletail didn't feel her normal flash of anger. Snowshadow was worried for her; and he sounded just like he only wanted to break the silence but didn't know what to say.

She glanced at him, using scent and sound to locate his exact position. "No, but thanks for asking! So, what's up with you?"

Snowshadow let out a soft purr as she said it was okay, then mewed, "Not much, really. But Sootpaw's turning out to be a handful!"

Laughing, she shot a glance back towards the apprentice. "Maybe you should see if he needs help..." she murmured quietly to Snowshadow as she heard a thump as the apprentice stumbled and fell, trying to scramble back to his paws but failing again.

Her friend sounded a little disappointed and hurt, but he still nodded and pulled back, muttering, "Okay. If you want me to."

Bubbletail flinched. "Your apprentice needs help, though!" she protested. "I'm not trying get you to go away, if that's what you think!"

Snowshadow winced and headed back to Sootpaw.

She barely noticed as the forest thinned into moorland. She didn't notice as they entered the WindClan camp. She didn't notice as Darkclaw and Doveflight demanded to speak to Onestar, and not as Onestar came and spoke with them.

She did notice, however, when Onestar's angry gaze travelled over the group of five, fire blazing in his eyes. "What do you think you lazy lot are doing, trying to help us? WindClan is perfect as it is!"

"WindClan needs help!" Bubbletail shot back, fur bristling. "You are drowning kits and killing innocent cats in battles that should never have happened!"

Onestar's furious stare landed on her. "A blind warrior? DoveClan is more mangy than I thought! Of course, Dovestar's the leader of it, and that would make all this make sense." He waved his tail at their patrol.

Bubbletail took a step back, standing right next to Snowshadow now. "I'm a kittypet, too," she muttered indignantly. "And I'm fine. If you're going to insult me, at least insult everything at once instead of leaving something for later!"

As soon as Onestar finished insulting Dovestar, Doveflight and Darkclaw leapt forwards, spitting. Bubbletail could understand why; if anyone messed with her mother, she'd be all over them. Also, Dovestar was her leader. Her hero. The creator of their clan. What would DoveClan be without Dovestar?

They would be DoveClan under Tigerstar's leadership, that was it. Her former mentor was a great cat, and he was Dovestar's mate, but she still couldn't imagine him at the head of the clan. Dovestar was their leader, and always would be.

_O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O...O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O..._

Night had fallen. After a long talk with Onestar, Doveflight had finally managed to get the WindClan leader to let them into his camp. Bubbletail was already tired of WindClan, of the open fields and smell of rabbits, and of the prickly gorse and too-sweet smelling heather. If they weren't here to save the clans, then Bubbletail would have left for home already, with or without her companions.

_O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O...O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O... O..._

_Switch of P.O.V's due to lack of inspiration_

Tabbyheart settled down in his makeshift nest in the RiverClan camp. He didn't like the smell of fish, but he had to help. Midnightlight was taking the first shift as guard, just in case, followed by him, Mysteryfeather, Smokepaw, and finally, last but not least, Riverfrost would be guard. He rested his head on his paws, knowing he should catch all the sleep that he could. Tabbyheart closed his eyes, drifting into the void of sleep...

_"No! I'm not going to clean the elder's den!" Shouted a young Tabbypaw. "I'm an apprentice of DarkClan, for StarClan's sake, and I'm worthy of being a warrior! If Darkstar weren't so clueless I'd be leader instead of him right this very moment! You know why? It's because I'm the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives __cat ever! That's something that should be taken into hand!"_

_That was the supposedly wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives tom shouting. Part of him knew he was dreaming, but to see him in his young days was so painful. Internally, the grown up Tabbyheart cringed as his younger self complained to Snowpaw._

_"Don't you know that the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives cat ever shouldn't be doing the dirty work?" Tabbypaw yowled angrily, claws raking the ground. If you weren't the fellow apprentice of the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives cat ever, I'd shred you to pieces and that's that!" Spinning around, the young Tabbypaw stalked away, furious, fur bristling._

_The thoughts Tabbyheart had thought all those moons ago came back to him, just as clear and vivid as they had been. After all, who would mess with the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives cat ever? No one in their sane mind, that was for sure._

_Tabbyheart wasn't that cat, though. He knew it, even in his dreams. Still, a small longing, a tiny temptation, growled at him, grabbing him, trying to drag him under. Internally he tried to shove it away, panting in his sleep._

His eyes jerked open when a paw touched his shoulder. Midnightlight looked down at him, worry filling her sparkling eyes. "Get up," she mewed softly. "It's your turn for guard."

Nodding blankly, he stood up, trotting to the entrance of the den as Midnightlight curled up in her makeshift nest. Tabbyheart sat down, pricking his ears, yet the terrible thoughts kept on coming back to him. How could he have really thought those thoughts? It seemed like they were from a whole different cat nowadays.

_And that's because I'm the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives cat ever- NOT! I'm perfectly normal, or at least that's what I want to be. Normal._

_My other side? That other cat from so long ago? That cat still wasn't the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives cat ever, but he sure thought he was._

_I don't think I'm like that. If anything, I'm the worst, with such a terrible past behind me._

A pang of sadness shot through Tabbyheart. Maybe he was why Turtle had left them. Maybe he was the cause of all their troubles.

Tabbyheart blinked. It was already time for Mysteryfeather's turn on watch! Surprised, he heaved himself to his paws, trotting over to Mysteryfeather and nosing him awake, taking his own spot amongst the nests of warriors.

_I may not be or believe I'm the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives cat ever, but maybe one day I'll be a hero._

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes (Smokepaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat (Emberpaw)

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom (Sootpaw)

Bubbletail- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbyheart- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentices-**

Emberpaw- light gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest _10 moons old_

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat _10 moons old_

Smokepaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and paws _10 moons old_

**Queens-**

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)_ 5 moons old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) 4_ and a half-moons old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)_ 4 and a_ _half-moons old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat (Mother of Snowbush's kits: Firekit, a ginger she-kit, Brightkit, a ginger-and-white she-kit, Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom, Ashkit, a dark gray tom, Sorrelkit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, Hazelkit, a gray-and-white she-kit, and Brackenkit, a golden-brown tabby tom)

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

Blue- blue-gray she-kit with a silver tinged muzzle, abandoned kit of ThunderClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**Tabbyheart... I thank you for hating your past so much. When I got writer's block in the middle of writing this chapter, I was able to think of you and your troubled little past, and you saved me hours of work. Thank you, Tabbyheart. Thank you so much. You really are a hero.**

**Because I wanted so much to make the 5,000 word mark for you guys. I thought of responding to all the reviews this story has ever gotten, but I've never been a replier to reviews and I'm not going to change that just to make some stupid word goal. I'm also not going to let you guys down.**

**Some stories like The Aspen's Screech only have 1,000-5,000 word chapters but they also put in really long review replies. I like The Aspen's Screech, to be honest, but if you look at the word count... Whisperblaze must have gotten at least a third of that word count from review replying. I'm not that type of person. I will make my word counts through pure writing, not through really long review replies. Again, I respect The Aspen's Screech. That's just my opinion on my own writing ways and Whisperblaze's.**


	54. Young Smoke

**My friends... Thanks to Tabbyheart, today is the day where we finally reach 100,000 words! And this is only chapter 55. **

**Also, a quick note, we are not done with Pack POV yet, but right now we're kind of fulfilling the first part of the prophecy.**

**Chapter 55:**

Tabbyheart's dreams continued to be haunted all through the rest of the night. No matter what he did, it all continued to circle back at him over and over.

_"Did you know I'm the __most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives,_ _wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives __cat ever? I sure thought not."_

_"Hmph. While, as the __most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives __cat ever, I believe that I can and will solve this problem."_

_"The __most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives __cat ever just said goodbye! And he meant it!"_

_"Do you really expect the __most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives __cat ever to clean out the elder's bedding and replace it?"_

_"I'll be a warrior in no time, just you wait! I do happen to be the __most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives __cat ever!"_

Over and over and over again. Tabbyheart woke up in the morning, panting. He wasn't this cat. Why was his dreams full of the old times? Why did this have to happen- to him, especially? He had already suffered from this. Couldn't some other cat take the punishment?

No. This punishment, this torture, was for him to bear and him alone. He couldn't and he wouldn't give it away. Tabbyheart had to be strong, but a lingering thought at the back of him mind continued to scream his nightmares.

_I'm the __most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, __wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives __cat ever!_

He tried to tell it to shut up, and eventually, the voice died away, but whatever Tabbyheart did as he prepared himself for the long day with RiverClan, he felt haunted and shadowed. That voice was not him! It couldn't be, and it never would be him!

Tabbyheart padded out of the den, yawning. He hadn't managed to get much sleep with his nightmares, but it would have to do. He nodded to Smokepaw, who trotted over to him curiously. "Tabbyheart?" The young tom asked. "Tabbyheart, you look haunted. What happened?"

Sighing, Tabbyheart sat down. Maybe he told Smokepaw about his troubles they might go away. "When I was very young I was a very... selfish cat, you might say. I couldn't say three sentences without putting me as the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives cat ever."

"I really did say it just like that. Cats hated me, but finally as a DarkClan apprentice I realized what a terrible cat I was and changed to who I am now. But last night, all my sleep was full of nightmares, nightmares about my old self. The one that claimed it really was that wonderful, that great. I'll never be that cat! If I were that cat... then I would have to kill myself. No cat that snobby should ever have a place in the clans. At least by ridding the world of myself if I were that terrible might earn me at least a place in the Dark Forest, if not some sort of rogue StarClan."

"I just hope the nightmares aren't a sigh that I'm going to go as crazy as I was as a kit and young apprentice, and one day I need to thank Darkclaw for becoming leader of DarkClan. If I hadn't ever gone to DarkClan I might not have ever realized my wrongs and righted them. I might still believe I was..."

"I might still believe that I truly was the most wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives, wonderful, incredible, awesome, amazing, fantastic, smart, strong, brave, skilled, heroic, fast, funny, best leader ever deserving of a million lives cat ever."

Tabbyheart finished quickly, looking down at his paws.

Smokepaw rested his tail tip on Tabbyheart's shoulder for a moment. "Don't worry," the young apprentice mewed. "Everything will be fine. Just try not to focus on those thoughts and I'm sure the nightmares will go away soon."

Sighing, Tabbyheart didn't respond.

_I sure hope they do._

* * *

_"When 4 is lost and 2 is 1,"_

_"When the hunter is now prey,"_

_"Find 4 cats quite different"_

_"Yet all the same."_

_"One cat of travels,"_

_"One cat of fame,"_

_"One cat of troubles,"_

_"One with wisdom"_

_"Beyond age."_

_"When 6 comes back together,"_

_"Find the Shadow Feather,"_

_"And return the clouds to day."_

* * *

**_Allegiances=_**

**_DoveClan:_**

**Leader**\- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**\- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**\- Lilacfrost- pale cream she-cat

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, former leader of ShadeClan

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes (Smokepaw)

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Stormclaw- light gray tom with darker paws

Ashtail- dark gray tom with white paws

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Pepperfur- light gray she-cat with darker specks, former rouge

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Brighttail- brightly dappled ginger she-cat (Emberpaw)

Sunnywing- golden tom

Wildstorm- brown she-cat with wildly tangled fur

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Hailcreek- black tom with white dapples

Iceshadow- white she-cat with black dapples, Hailcreek's twin

Lionstorm- light brown tabby tom

Riverfrost- dark gray she-cat

Blossomfire- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Darkwhisker- black she-cat, former rouge

Breezecloud- gray tom

Snowshadow- white tom (Sootpaw)

Bubbletail- blind silver she-cat with white paws

Tabbyheart- white tom with black stripes

**Apprentices-**

Emberpaw- light gray she-cat with a white dash on her chest _10 moons old_

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat _10 moons old_

Smokepaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and paws _10 moons old_

**Queens-**

Amberleaf- light ginger she-cat with a white muzzle (Mother of Stormclaw's kits: Ravenkit, a dark gray she-kit with white paws and tail, Swiftkit, a dark ginger tom, Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with darker flecks, and Rainkit, a light gray tabby she-kit with darker paws)_ 5 moons old_

Shimmertail- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Mother of a rouge's kits: Rosekit, a ginger she-kit, Toadkit, a mottled brown tom, Pinekit, a mottled grey tom, Olivekit, a mottled brown she-kit with a white underbelly, and Firekit, a ginger-and-black tom) 4_ and a half-moons old_

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat (Mother of Emberfoot's kits: Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Heatherkit, a pale cream-and-ginger tabby she-kit)_ 4 and a_ _half-moons old_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader- **Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy- **Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowbush- white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat (Mother of Snowbush's kits: Firekit, a ginger she-kit, Brightkit, a ginger-and-white she-kit, Bramblekit, a dark brown tabby tom, Ashkit, a dark gray tom, Sorrelkit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit, Hazelkit, a gray-and-white she-kit, and Brackenkit, a golden-brown tabby tom)

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy- **Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

**Warriors-**

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Spikeclaw- dark brown tom

* * *

**WindClan:**

**Leader- **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy- **Harespring- brown-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Slighttail- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherstorm- gray tabby she-cat

Hootclaw- dark gray tom

Oatheart- pale brown tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan:**

**Leader- **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy- **Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray-and-black tom

Lizardtail- light brown tom

Havenheart- black-and-white she-cat

Perchfoot- gray-and-white she-cat

* * *

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Nut- brown tom who lives with Smoky

Oak- brown-and-cream tom who lives with Smoky

Ruby- ginger she-cat who lives with Smoky

Turtle- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of DoveClan and the Pack

Swift- gray-and-white tom, formerly of the Pack

Dawn- golden she-cat, formerly of the Pack

Echofrost- white she-cat with black spots and black ears, former medicine cat of ShadeClan

Blue- blue-gray she-kit with a silver tinged muzzle, abandoned kit of ThunderClan

* * *

**Ambushers-**

**Alpha- **Fang- black-and-white tom

**Fighters-**

Scarlet- dark ginger she-cat

Claw- gray tabby tom

Dark- dark gray tom

Kylimba- white she-cat

Night- black tom

Crayka- brown tabby tom

Snake- black-and-white tom

Ice- white tom

Luna- powerful silver she-cat with blue flecks

Solar- white she-cat with golden swirls

Frost- wispy white she-cat

Bone- white tom

Jade- golden-brown tabby she-cat

**Trainees-**

Reed- black tom

Shredder- large gray tom

Silver- silver tabby she-cat

**Kits-**

Storm- dark gray tabby tom

Rose- ginger-and-black she-cat

Blossom- tortoiseshell she-cat


	55. Rescue

**Chapter Something Like 35: (Actually, it's chapter 36)**

It wasn't the bright, flashing light of dawn that crept into Turtle's den each morning on silent little cat feet that woke her up that morning, and neither was it the persistent chatter of the songbirds that lived in the area. No, Turtle had grown adjusted to the beautiful noises long ago, back when Swift, Dawn, and her had just moved in to their little camp. No normal routine would have awoken the fierce she-cat, for she knew them all.

What had woken up the tortoiseshell she-cat was a desperate mewling, insistent and hopeful yet still seemingly full of despair. From Turtle's perspective, the cat who emitted the cry was heartbroken and shocked, but she wouldn't know anything for sure until she had found the source of the noise.

Turtle thrashed in her nest, wishing the cat would silence themselves but her dreams and the relaxing touch of sleep was slipping away from her paws; there was no point in attempting to continue hanging onto it.

Turtle blinked open her amber eyes, staring around the brightening gloom of her den underneath the two stones. Her tortoiseshell pelt was dappled with sunlight, making it only more colorful then ever. With a quick yawn, she stretched her legs, trembling with the tension. Then she drew her legs back in and tucked them beneath her, wondering if there was any prey leftover from when she and the others had feasted yesterday. Rising to her paws, Turtle arched her back in a second stretch before slipping out through the gap in the rock.

Immediately, she was swept into the beautiful scenery of green leaves and gray stone. A light frost dappled the ground, a chilling wind gusting into Turtle and catching her by surprise. She hadn't noticed the whispering wind inside her den, but that only reassured Turtle that her den was sturdy and ready for the upcoming leaf-bare.

With a lurch, Turtle remembered her mother telling her about her first leaf-bare. Willowdapple had been dead for moons now, ever since the Pack had killed her. A small bubble of rage boiled in Turtle's belly, but she shoved it away. She didn't have much right to be angry, not when she had run away from DoveClan as a kit and later joined the Pack as a spy, but then admittedly fell in love with Pack ways.

A flash of grief joined the anger, and Turtle swayed on her paws for a moment, wishing she could recall more of her mother then a story she had told Turtle and her littermates. At least Tabbyheart, Lilacfrost, and Bubbletail knew what their parents had been like. Their mother, Willowdapple, the former kittypet, and... Who was her father? Hadn't he been a rogue? Or another kittypet?

Turtle frowned, deciding it would be best to linger in her one memory of her mother before she lost it forever.

_Turtlekit sat on the very edges of the group, half in the shadows. Willowdapple sat before the four littermates, her tail sweeping from side to side and her eyes lit up with excitement and memories. _

_Tabbykit threw his head back, sniffing the air arrogantly. "Are you going to start yet? Because the most amazing, wonderful, creative, smart, strong, brave, fierce, cool, awesome, leader deserving of a million lives, amazing, wonderful-"_

_She zoned out from her brother and instead tried to remember her dream from the night before where she had been locked in battle with her sister Bubblekit. Her blind sibling had been useless against Turtle's strong blows and fierce killer instincts. Turtle had always been violent and bloody, and no matter how well she had hidden it from her clan, there was always one part of her itching to bite and scratch and kill._

_But she had never thought she would be ready to kill her family. Turtlekit had ended the fight with a killing bite, stilling her sister forever before the dream had ended abruptly as her littermates bounced out of the nest to follow Willowdapple, who had promised the night before to tell them a story of her first leaf-bare the following morning. Turtlekit had reluctantly joined the procession, terrified and shocked by what she had done so willingly in her dream. At least Bubblekit was alive now, her eyes clouded with blindness as ever._

_"I'm starting now, Tabbykit," Willowdapple mewed patiently. Her brother shot their mother a glare and fell into a peaceful silence, and Turtlekit returned her attention to Willowdapple. "My first leaf-bare was spent in a twoleg nest with my housefolk. They kept me shut inside the den because they feared I would catch a cold! Anyways, there was one day where the twoleg kits got all these shiny boxes that they opened, called presents. Inside were things that the kits cherished and loved and enjoyed, called toys. That day was Christmas."_

_Turtlekit zoned out again, finding the conversation boring and simple compared to her dream's horror and shock. She still wanted to know why she had done it. Even in a dream, wouldn't she love her sister to death? So why had she really killed Bubblekit? _

_Was Turtle's desperate attempts to control her instincts worthless and powerless? Was Turtle really about to live her life a killer and a murderer, just like she had always been on the inside?_

Turtle flashed back to the present to find herself panting.

"Are you okay?" Swift's gentle mew was relieving amongst her whirlwind of thoughts, and freed her momentarily from her memory's haunts. She sighed and shook her head before a newly familiar sound caught her attention again. The frantic mewling.

Turtle darted forwards, leaving camp instantly and swerving through the forest. Wherever that cat was, if they were still making a ruckus like that, they had to be in trouble.

Familiar territory vanished behind her as Turtle leapt through a bush, suddenly digging her claws into the ground and skidding to a halt as she noticed a sharp drop before her. For a moment she crouched there, frozen to the spot, but then she slowly crept forwards.

The first thing she noticed was how big a drop it was, having to be at least seven fox-lengths long. It wasn't big enough for a cliff, but it was certainly big enough to kill even the strongest of cats. How had they never discovered it? Turtle pondered it for a moment before catching the next thing.

The second thing she noticed was a tiny blue-gray kit balancing precariously on a thin slab of stone that jutted out of the sheer drop of stone. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and distress, but her heart-wrenching cries were silenced when she noticed Turtle. Silently, as if the two had known each other for a long time, the kit scaled a tail-length up the stone as Turtle began to descend.

"I can't go any higher then this," the kit explained, voice raw from her continuous yowling. "There aren't any paw holds in reach."

"Just stay still," Turtle responded, her voice sounding somewhat hollow even though she was filled with determination. "I'll come as far down as I can and then well see if I can reach you."

After a few more paw steps, she didn't dare go down any further. Turtle could see a tiny chip in the rock that might work as a paw hold, but the sharp slice of which it appeared to be made her worry that her greater weight would make it collapse and therefore threaten the kit's safety.

Glancing at the blue-gray kit, Turtle was surprised to find her tensing as if she was about to jump towards Turtle. A pang of alarm blasted through her; close up, she could see that the kit was nothing more then a scrap. Her guess was only a moon old. She was surprised that she was even alive and that she acted so mature.

Then, the kit sprang upwards, her legs even stronger then they had seemed. Turtle was easily able to lean away from the rock face a little bit and grab the kit's scruff before carefully resuming a more stable position on the rock. Turtle waited a few moments before starting to climb back up, her mind whirling in thought. Why was such a young kit so mature? Why was such a young kit even out here all alone? Where was her mother and father and littermates?

"Watch out!" the kit's screech caught Turtle off guard as one of her paw holds crumbled.

Turtle clung to the rock face with one forepaw and one hind paw, her vision become blurry in her frantic shock. It took her a moment to notice the kit squirming out of her jaws and starting to climb up the stone itself. The action shocked Turtle, and she used her hind paw that still had a grip to power her upwards towards the little blue-gray cat. Too late, Turtle realized she had no paw holds in sight. Her paws flailed wildly until her claws caught a crevice in the rock and she paused, panting, as the kit scrambled over the top of the cliff.

Slowly, she continued her climb up the rock, determined not to let the kit show her down. Soon enough Turtle was hauling her tortoiseshell form over the edge and stood next to the kit, who had waited patiently for her.

"Name?" the kit asked softly. "I'm Bluekit."

"I'm Turtle," she responded warily, surprised to know this was a clan kit. "Are you from ThunderClan? WindClan?"

Bluekit flinched, her calm gaze becoming tinted with anger as she glanced away. "I was of ThunderClan."

Turtle frowned, leaning forwards and giving the kit a brisk lick on her forehead. "What happened?" she mewed, whiskers twitching. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I'll tell you," Bluekit spat, suddenly full of anger. Taking a step back, Turtle listened, amazed, as Bluekit told her story. "As the custom is currently, ThunderClan tried to drown me. I managed to swim back to shore and so I ran all the here. It was night, and I fell over the edge because I couldn't see it. Luckily, I landed on the ledge and you heard my calls for help."

Turtle spun around, bounding a few paces away from Bluekit. "They tried to _drown_ you?" she echoed, startled. "Aren't the clans full of good cats?" The tortoiseshell she-cat flashed a glance back at where Bluekit stared at her paws, blue eyes round with shock, betrayal, anger, and fear. A strong wistfulness tinted them, as if the kit still wanted to be back with her birth clan even through everything they had done.

"Yes. Drown me." Bluekit's mew had calmed down already, Turtle realized, feeling a wave of respect for the brave kit wash over her. "It's the new clan custom, since none of the clans want to have to protect queens and their kits. So whenever new kits are born, as soon as they're nearly a moon old, the mother and clan leader take them to the lake and throws them in."

"That's..." Turtle struggled to find a word the truly expressed what she meant. After a moment she continued, not completely satisfied with her pick. "Terrible. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," the kit responded, tail flicking. "In fact, maybe it was for the best. You know, I'd prefer it if you'd call me Blue, actually. I'm not a clan cat anymore."

Turtle nodded, kneading the ground in agitation. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed themselves in a rhythmic pattern, glinting in the sun. "Y-yes, of course," she stammered after a moment.

"Turtle!" Swift's frantic yowl rung out from the trees. "Turtle, DoveClan is being invaded!"

Springing to her feet, Turtle watched with round eyes as Swift burst into the clearing. She lunged forwards and grabbed his scruff so he couldn't slide over the edge before doing the same for Dawn, who had appeared right on Swift's heels. "We have to help them!" Turtle panted, letting Dawn's scruff go.

Blue twitched her whiskers apprehensively. "Do you know who's attacking them?" she asked, seemingly unfazed as always. Turtle glanced at Blue for a moment before returning her gaze to her friends, who answered rapidly.

"I don't know. The attackers smell like rotten rabbits, in a sense," Dawn responded half-heartedly, possibly trying to lighten the conversation. Turtle frowned, but she merely shrugged and added, "Who's the kit?"

"My name is Blue," the blue-gray she-kit stepped forwards, dipping her head to Dawn and Swift. "Turtle saved my life on the cliff over there." she flicked her tail at the sheer drop calmly.

"Okay," Dawn responded, unconcerned. "So what now?"

"We fight for DoveClan, of course!" Turtle responded, puffing out her chest.

Blue shook her head. "No. We go to ThunderClan and we get reinforcements for the battle. Squirrelstar will fight alongside us."

There was silent agreement amongst the three adults on Blue's plan; it was a good one, for sure. They would follow through with it. "Blue, can you take us to ThunderClan's camp?" Turtle mewed carefully, trying not to say anything that would anger the kit or make her feel somewhat sad.

"Of course!" Blue snorted. "I'm not dumb. Now, come on. Let's get there before the battle is lost, okay?"

_**Well, that was a long-ish chapter. I've been gone for a long time now, have I not? *blinks* Look, I'm really sorry. Still, I'm really glad to produce this chapter for y'all, no matter how guilty I feel for not updating in forever. **_

_**Also, a humongous shout-out to The Moon's Silent Echo for reviewing every single chapter of this story. I mean, look at our review count now! O.O Practically 55 of those reviews are all from her.**_

_**So... Thanks and goodbye. **_


	56. Rewriting! RW will be in dif book

**"I've got an announcement to make regarding this story. **

**Basically, I'm done with the plotline and there are some big changes I really want to make, and so on.**

**That said, I want to edit the first part too. And so I'd like to redo this whole thing. This will be marked as complete, and a new Tales of DoveClan will be created.**

**However, though I love this story still myself, I don't know if anyone else really cares for this story anymore, so before I start restarting the story I'll be waiting for reviews or... you know. I may do it anyways, but I'm reluctant to do so if I'm the only one who cares at this point."**

**That's what the last version of the latest chapter said.**

**So, on an update to this, thanks to encouragement from readers (Shout outs to LunaNight9, NightmareTheFoxWitch, One Single Flame Lingers, The Moon's Silent Echo, and Qashi and Tsuara, along with Iceberry herself [whatever her username is currently, probably Iceberry 2666 but it has been DragonIceFeather]) (Also to Silver Shadows in the Night, Queen of Sloths, Foxdawn and all the guest reviewers, thank you a lot.) this is going to be rewritten.**

**I'd continue this itself, but, as I've said, I just can't figure out how to proceed! I may write a little bit for this world and post here in the future, maybe one-shots of things that might have happened or filler ins of moments that happened or whatever. Maybe just a new chapter going on from the last that somehow manages to come to life.**

**[Iceberry is, actually (just checked) **Dr4gonIc3F34th3r **at the moment. Now, she is amazing and was the original author of this story (Chapters 1 through 8, I believe, plus the prologue) so a big round of applause to her.]**

**Now, being as this is being restarted it affects Sky's Destiny, too. That'll either be discontinued, put on hiatus, or just as normal. Right now it's technically on hiatus, so... I haven't updated in a long, long time. I actually have a different side-story idea thing for Tales of DoveClan, which I might go into instead.**

**Well... Thanks, I guess. I'm in to Chapter 9 of the first book now, so there will probably be something put out soon.**

**There _was_ going to be a chapter here, but my computer decided to freeze and I lost my work, so that won't be happening. But it was basically going to be from Quailfeather's POV, fighting a ginger tom with Furzepelt, and then Dovestar, Turtle, and ThunderClan coming in to defeat the attackers. And then a little more after that.**

**...**

**Well... That makes this announcement. *shrugs* This document isn't legal, so I'll add in the lengthened prologue of the original first story (for the first story I am lengthening it and adding more details, I don't have too much that I wish to revise there yet. It's book two with all the changes.) With the original parts written by Iceberry, I'll add in her original bits from Google Docs, too, because those are the originals. My version is just longer.**

* * *

**Prologue: Dovewing's POV**

The gray she-cat sighed and padded slowly into the warriors den, heading straight for her nest. Her fluffy tail was swung low behind her, dragging slowly on the ground as she walked.

She clambered into her mossy nest, letting out another long, low sigh. It stretched out before fading to an end, her ears flattened in a mixture of stress and dismay.

"Stupid, stupid me," she muttered to herself. "I should've known he'd been mad. But it isn't my fault! He's just so gushy or whatever over me!"

Her blue eyes changed to those of annoyance.

"He doesn't have to go with me everywhere," Dovewing continued, her voice becoming fierce and irritable. "I'm not a kit anymore; I can take care of myself!"

She fell into silence, a storm brewing invisibly in the air around her. Her mind swirled with thoughts of Bumblestripe, angry thoughts and annoyed thoughts and stressed thoughts.

This morning she had woken up to find Bumblestripe was still asleep. It was somewhat surprising, not only because he often woke up early, but because he always sticked right next to her. But he hadn't woken up when she stood and moved away from him, and, for once in a long, long while, she had been free.

So she had padded out of the den and joined the morning's hunting patrol, and ended up catching a shrew, two mice, and a sparrow.

You would think that would make for a good day, and so had she, but she had returned from the patrol Bumblestripe had been waiting for her, angry.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he had snapped. "And why did you go without me?"

His words infuriated her, and Dovewing had snarled back, "You don't have to go everywhere with me, mouse-brain! I'm tired of being followed by you everywhere, everything I do!"

Bumblestripe had been silenced by his shock, and during that time she had spun around and stalked back out of camp, their nearby clanmates staring at them, echoing Bumblestripe's shock.

She had then spent the rest of the day avoiding the pale gray tabby tom at all costs, baring her teeth at him whenever he looked at her.

Simply speaking, Dovewing's boiling emotions from the past moon about Bumblestripe had spilled out.

Without worrying about Bumblestripe so much, though, her thoughts had wandered way too far for her pleasure. Her thoughts raced back into her memories and all the way through the ThunderClan territory to the ShadowClan border.

Straight to a handsome dark brown tabby tom named Tigerheart.

"He probably doesn't think about me anymore," Dovewing sighed to herself. "But I miss him, especially compared to Bumblestripe. I miss him a lot."

He probably even had his own mate by now, perhaps even kits. She didn't know for sure; since the Great Battle, she had forced herself to stay away from both ShadowClan and ShadowClan reports at the Gatherings, not letting herself hear a single word concerning Tigerheart.

But…

Dovewing sighed, but perked slightly, a thin layer of hope shining in her blue eyes.

But what if he didn't have a mate?

What if he still thought about her?

What if…

What if he still missed her too?

The gray she-cat rose decisively to her feet and slipped out of the warrior's den, darting quickly out of camp and weaving through the trees in a bound.

She was going to the ShadowClan border, and she was going to see Tigerheart.


End file.
